


Serendipity

by chordae_tendineae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, References to Illness, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, hormonal baeksoo, soulmates!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordae_tendineae/pseuds/chordae_tendineae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun believed that it was destiny that brought Kyungsoo into but also, out of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_January 28, 2011, Friday_ **

 

With the exam weeks done, the pojamangchas tonight are undoubtedly congested. Despite the fair number of patrons piling inside the cramped place, Jongin and Kyungsoo were able to occupy a table at the far end corner, getting some soju _the_ _hard way._

 

 _“But, you’re still underage. How old are you 17? 18?”_ the ahjumma had asked them, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

 

Mustering his best puppy-eyes, Jongin pleaded. “Ahjumma, just give us some booze. We just had a hell-of-an-exam and this friend of mine’s heartbroken. He even took an online application exam in this _state_ ,” he narrated, his hands holding the owner’s arm. “ _Please_?”

 

Heaving a sigh, the woman nodded. “Just stay there in the corner. I don’t want people to moralize me about allowing you minors to drink.”

 

“Thank you,” Jongin and Kyungsoo said at once.

 

 

*

 

 

 _“Hyung, that’s_ _enough,”_ Jongin uttered, putting his chopsticks down beside his bowl of tteokbokki. “Did you tell Baekhyun? I mean, he deserves to know.”

 

Kyungsoo swigged his third (or was it his second? — He’s _far_ too drunk to remember anyway) bottle of soju to the very last drop, wincing at the burning sensation in his throat and in his chest. “ _What’s there left to tell?”_ he slurred, sarcasm heavy on his words. “He’s on the process of getting over me…while here I am, drowning my _pathetic_ self in misery.”

 

Jongin sighed resigned, taking the now empty bottle from the older male’s hand. “I’m sure it’s not like that…he’s just having hard time just like you.”

 

Looking at him, Kyungsoo broke down. “It was never… _never_ easy for me,” he stuttered, “God knows how much I love him and you also know that — and among others, _he_ should know _that_.” His tears flowed down like rivulets on his pale cheeks, almost unceasing. He tilted his head back, trying to stop the tears from falling, but to no avail. “I think my heart’s going to burst…” he gasped, fisting his uniform vest. “… _it hurts like hell_.”

“Hyung,” Jongin scooted closer, wrapping an arm around the latter. “…I shouldn’t have brought you here.”

After he helped the elder finished his remaining drinks, they rode a bus back to their dorm. Upon arriving, Jongin brought Kyungsoo to his and Chanyeol’s shared room, wetting some cloth before using it to wipe the other’s face clean.

 

“I guess he’s out with Chanyeol, _again,_ ” Kyungsoo whispered, bitterness evident in his voice. He has his eyes fixed on the empty bed across Jongin’s own.

 

“Maybe they just got some drinks,” Jongin said in reassurance, trying to continue with his ministrations. “…they’ll be back soon.”

 

Kyungsoo shifted his gaze, giving the latter a small smile. “If it weren’t me, it would have been _Chanyeol_.”

 

Knowing where this topic would lead to, Jongin wrapped an arm around the other. “Baekhyun and Chanyeol are like…the best of friends, just like the two of us,” he uttered, cupping the elder’s face. _“Baekhyun loves you.”_

 

“He loved me… _used_ to love me,” Kyungsoo blurted out, smiling bitterly. “Why didn’t I fall for you?”

 

“Because you only like me as a friend, as a brother…” Jongin answered, forcing a smile to appear on his lips. He loosened his hold on Kyungsoo’s shoulder when he felt him relaxed. “Let’s stop this topic for now. I want to ask you something.”

 

“Sure. What is it?”

 

“I know that you don’t want to talk about this _but_ …when are you leaving?”

 

Kyungsoo let out a sigh, looking back at the empty bed across them. “Two days after the graduation…Seungsoo’s coming with me.”

 

“T-That’s in three weeks,” Jongin blurted, taken aback. “Did you finish all the requirements that you need?”

 

“I’m almost done with the paper works and I’m sending them right away once I finish. I’ll have enough time to do what I needed to do there since the start of classes will be on August.”

 

“You’re taking up architecture in Yale University, right?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “It’s the craft that I’ve always wanted to pursue.”

 

“I can still remember when you said that you wanted to be a great architect just like your dad, when we were still in middle school,” Jongin narrated, smiling in reminiscence. “After you graduate, you can work in your father’s company.”

 

“That’ll be great, but I guess I’ll work for some other companies first. I don’t want to get the special treatment just because I’m his son.”

 

“Well, you have a point. For me, I’ll be taking something related to dancing or performing.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll do a great job. You’re talented,” Kyungsoo said as a vote of confidence.

 

Jongin pursed his lips, holding the latter’s hand. “ _God_ , I will miss talking to you when you’re far away.”

 

Reaching for his face, Kyungsoo caressed Jongin’s cheek. “We still have three weeks to be together. I will just leave to study abroad _not_ to forget you.”

 

 

*

 

 

After staying for a while, Jongin accompanied Kyungsoo back to his and Baekhyun’s shared unit. When Kyungsoo hesitated in front of the door, Jongin held his shoulder.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay? I can share my bed with you, if you want.”

 

“I’m fine… _I’ll be fine,_ ” Kyungsoo reassured, facing the other. “ _We_ can’t always avoid each other. He and I are roommates after all.”

 

With a nod, Jongin left. It was almost past the curfew hours when Baekhyun arrived from his walk with Chanyeol and Jongdae. When he entered the bedroom, Kyungsoo is already asleep with his back facing him. He went to the bathroom to wash up and changed into his sleeping clothes.

 

As soon as he finished drying his hair, he saw a covered glass of honey water sitting atop his own desk. He picked up the said glass and read the note that was under it.

 

> **It’s for hangover.**

Taking the glass and sitting on his bed, he slowly took sips of honey water. Taking more of the drink, he tried to swallow down a lump he didn’t know has lodged itself in his throat _,_ as he watched the steady rise and fall of Kyungsoo’s back. He _almost_ choked when he felt the dampness on his face.

 

Only when he touched his cheeks did he realize that he was crying.

 

 

**∞**

 

**_Seoul, March 2008_ **

 

_Luck._

Baekhyun thought it was the reason he got accepted in an esteemed academy in Seoul after finishing middle school in his hometown. He was not really part of the crème of the crop in his class, but he was not a bad student either.

_He’s lucky—he thinks._

He came from an affluent family; spent his sixteen years living inside high ceilinged-house, with maids attending to his needs and wants. In short, he couldn’t ask for more—but no, he’s not _happy_ … _not a bit_ _contented._

When he managed to have his father half-convinced and half-persuaded that he wanted to have a life of his own— _just like his brother—_ Baekhyun for once, felt genuinely happy. However, his father being known as strict gave him one condition— _to excel in the academe._ He could care less, because all he wanted was _freedom._

With his luggage in tow, Baekhyun takes his first breath of liberation, as he stepped into the subway. He waited until he finally reached his destination, the city of Seoul. His eyes lingered on the taller buildings and the busier streets when he went out of the station. The thought of being free at last made the corner of his lips pull up.

 

He hummed a cheerful tune, as he walked his way towards the line of white-painted cabs near the sidewalk. “To Whimoon…”

 

Upon arriving in front of the opened gates of Whimoon, Baekhyun watched the movement of people going in and out of the academy with their respective documents on hand.

 

He crossed the street and marvelled at the numerous stalls of street food, cafés and fast food chains situated in the area. Not knowing what to choose, he settled in buying his favourite—the tteokbokki.

 

“You seem new to this place,” the middle-aged man uttered, grinning as his gaze flitted from the youth’s face to his luggage in one hand. “Not from the city, I guess?”

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun answered, scrunching his nose at the spiciness of the food. “Do you perhaps know some dormitories nearby, ahjussi?”

 

“There are a lot actually, but I’m not sure if there are any vacancies. You know, it’s the start of school and many are lodging. If you want, you can look further around. Daechi-dong has a lot of staying-inns. There are quite a number of dorms on the other side. Just ride a bus…it’s a 10-minute ride.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

When he reached the waiting area for buses, he immediately placed his luggage in the lower compartment, hopping inside the bus after. He fished his phone from his back pack which was sitting on his lap.

 

He got off the bus when he reached the next stop. Strolling around Gangnam-gu, he came across various department stores for signature brands. He decided to enter a few stores before he proceeded with his initial plan that is, to find a nearby dormitory.

 

After roaming around, he found himself on the other side of the street where lodging houses and dormitories were located. Baekhyun entered one dormitory in the place. The building was relatively new and fully-furnished with six levels. With his luggage in one hand, he inquired for vacancies. Fortunate enough, he was given a room and so, he immediately paid for his deposit.

 

Taking the elevator, he headed for the third floor. After he stepped out, he looked for his room number and stopped in his track when he found it. He was about to key in his pass code, when something from the other end of the lobby caught his eyes. A young guy, around his height and probably his age, with round and doe-like eyes came out of the door, four rooms towards his right. Said person was frowning at a taller guy, with darker skin tone in contrast to his pale ones.

 

 _“You should be more careful. Classes will start next week. I’m not always around, you know,”_ said the shorter guy, as what Baekhyun makes it out to be. As he was typing in his code, he still can’t help but eavesdrop.

 

 _“…That’s why you should live with me, hyung,”_ the tan male uttered with a sheepish grin on his lips.

 

 _“Silly,”_ was the shorter guy’s reply, who chuckled as he lightly smacked the other’s arm. He immediately apologized when the other groaned. _“I’ll go now. You better be okay, or I’ll tell your sister.”_

_“I got it. Bye,”_ the tan male responded smiling as he ruffled the shorter guy’s hair.

 

Baekhyun slightly jumped on his feet when the code was accepted. He froze in his place when the shorter guy—who he was staring at awhile ago—passed by him.

 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun brought his luggage inside. He removed his shoes and placed them on a rack near the entrance. He hummed appreciatively when he saw the living room, the kitchen, bathroom, especially his _new_ bedroom. The room has two single-sized beds on either side, with separate closets and desk tables.

 

Minutes later, he started arranging his clothes, underwear and his new uniform inside the closet. He placed his laptop, notebooks and some other writing materials on his desk, then placing his toiletries inside the bathroom. Exploring the kitchen, he realized that there were plates, utensils and kitchenware provided for two people who’d occupy the unit.

 

“Not bad. I just have to buy some groceries tomorrow.”

 

*

 

Baekhyun spent his day watching reruns of shows on the television and ordering some take-outs for his lunch and dinner. The following day, he woke up a bit early maybe because he’s still not used to the new environment or maybe, he’s just excited — _he thought_ _it’s more on the latter_.

 

He immediately bathed and changed into his white shirt and denims. Since it was a bit chilly outside, he decided to wear his gray beanie which covered mostly of his damp black hair.

 

Walking leisurely around the block, Baekhyun entered a convenience store and bought some packs and cups of ramen, canned goods, some yoghurts, milk and water. He left after paying his purchases. He was on his way back taking another route, when he found a music store around the corner. Without second thoughts, he went inside the said store.

 

Scanning each section in every aisle, he found himself at the back portion of the store, where some music players were placed in each post. Wearing the headphones, he searched for some song titles in the tab. After finding his favourite song, he sang as the music played through his headphones.

 

Turning to his right, he found a familiar guy who looked serene with his eyes closed as he listened to some music in his own share of headphones. When the said guy slipped his headset off, only then did Baekhyun realize that he had been staring at him for awhile now, his favorite song by Tim long forgotten. The said familiar guy was looking back at him with a polite smile on his lips.

 

Unable to say a word, he stood frozen _once_ again, watching as the guy leaves for the _second_ time _._ When he snapped out of his reverie, he removed his headphones and rubbed a hand on top of his chest.

 

 _“Now, what is this?”_ he mumbled, feeling his heart flutter, all of a sudden.

 

 

**∞**

 

 

On the very first day of school, Baekhyun along with hundreds of students attended the short opening program. His eyes were focus on everywhere else but the school Chairperson, who was delivering his speech on stage.

 

His sight wandered from the faculty members up on the stage _,_ who almost nodded at every word that comes out from the Chairman; to the group of girls _,_ who were busy chatting about their crushes in one corner; to the group of boys near him who were bragging and flaunting their latest gadgets and smart phones and what have you; and lastly, to the guy on his far left, who was smiling disarmingly at his tan friend beside him.

 

For a moment, everything seemed to get in _slow motion_ , as he watched how the doe-eyed guy’s lips turned into the shape of a heart when he smiles completely. Realization dawned upon him that he was staring at the guy a way too _obviously_ when he’s met with beautiful dark brown orbs staring back at him.

 

It was only then that he noticed that the program was finished and _that_ same guy was now standing in front of him.

 

 _“Are you okay?”_ the guy asked, waving a hand in front of him.

 

Baekhyun immediately broke his eye contact with him and scratched his nape awkwardly. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine…I-I was just…spacing out,” he answered, gulping down a lump on his throat.

When the other guy smiled at him, he felt _something_ in his abdomen fluttered.

 

“We already met, right?”

 

“Yes…at the dorm…and at the music store,” Baekhyun uttered, voice a bit shaky as he was too stunned to be actually talking to this cute guy. He thought that he was _really_ being obvious as the other responded with a light chuckle. “Sorry, I’m just new to this place so I’m a bit nervous.”

 

“It’s alright. By the way, I’m Kyungsoo…Do Kyungsoo,” the shorter guy said, smiling as he offered his hand in greeting.

 

After sharing a hand shake, Baekhyun grinned. “Your surname sounds familiar. I’m Byun Baekhyun,” he responded, a little pitchy from his excitement—to which he hoped the latter did not notice. “I didn’t know you’re attending here.”

 

“Neither did I expect that I’ll be seeing you here,” Kyungsoo uttered, still smiling. “Let’s go.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, following him right after. The two of them left the function hall and walked their way to the Liberal Arts Department.

 

“Wow, we’re classmates for most of the subjects. What a coincidence,” Kyungsoo blurted as he looked at their schedules.

 

“ _Coincidence,”_ Baekhyun thought, smiling.

 

 

 

The whole week went by with Baekhyun spending most of his classes with Kyungsoo and his free time inside the library with his other friends, Park Chanyeol and Kim Jongdae. During one of their common subjects, the three clicked instantly when they learned that they all like music, the same with Kyungsoo.

 

**∞**

_Coincidence_ was Baekhyun’s answer to what had brought Kyungsoo in front of his door, one Saturday morning. The said guy was holding onto the strap of his back pack with one hand and his luggage with the other.

 

“Hi, I’m your new roommate,” Kyungsoo said, grinning. “I hope the management told you.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, scratching his sleepy eyes. “Yes, they told me that I’m going to have my roommate soon,” he uttered, taking the luggage from the latter’s hold. “…but I didn’t know that it’d be _you_.” Opening the door much wider, he mirrored a smile. “Come in.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

While Baekhyun takes his luggage to _their_ now shared bedroom, Kyungsoo sat on the couch in the living room.

 

“Honestly, I was surprised when I learned that this is the only room available,” he confessed, looking around the unit from his seat.

 

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you,” was Baekhyun’s _crestfallen_ reply as he emerged from _their_ bedroom. “I bet you prefer to room with that tan friend of yours.”

 

Amused at the latter’s expression of dejection, Kyungsoo can’t help but smile. “You look like a dejected puppy, Baekhyun,” he uttered, looking directly at the said guy.

 

Baekhyun mustered a pout—jutting his lower lip a bit while sitting next to Kyungsoo. He can’t find a reason to be bothered by _his_ words though, because Kyungsoo did not sound like he meant to tease. Baekhyun felt that it was some sort of compliment. ‘ _A puppy looks cute_ ,’ he thought. _Well, he wants to believe it’s like that._

“I heard his roommate is Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo’s voice snapped Baekhyun from his reverie. “…and I heard that you’re friends with that guy, so this is truly a –”

 

“ _—coincidence,”_ Baekhyun said, finishing his sentence. Finding himself staring at the _same_ doe-eyed guy who caught him off-guard on the very first day that they met, he wouldn’t say otherwise. “It’s such a coincidence, indeed,” he repeated, smiling.

 

**∞**

 

**_February 9, 2011, Wednesday_ **

****

It’s been two weeks since Kyungsoo told Baekhyun about his plans. Two _long_ weeks since Baekhyun gave him the cold shoulder.

 

 

_*_

_“Baekhyun,” he uttered, glancing down at his boyfriend, whose head is resting on his lap._

 

_The two of them were spending their lunch break under the shade of a tree near the soccer field. It was one of their favorite places in school ever since the two of them got close as friends…and eventually, as lovers._

_Baekhyun looked up, suddenly feeling nervous as his eyes met with his boyfriend’s. He lifted a hand to caress Kyungsoo’s pale cheek and forced a smile. “Hey, loosen up. You sound and look so serious.”_

_Feeling his heart clenching and his throat constricting, Kyungsoo slowly bend over to place a chaste kiss on the latter’s lips._

_With his suspicion rising, Baekhyun sat up, shifting on his position so that they’re now facing each other. “Hey, what’s wrong?”_

_“You know that I’m taking architecture for college, right?”_

_Baekhyun nodded. “I know.”_

_Kyungsoo shifted in his seat, taking the other’s hands into his own. “Baek, you also know that I already applied for Yonsei and Korea University, right?” He added further, locking gaze with his boyfriend and dwelling in the silence that had wrapped around them._

_Mustering every ounce of courage he still has, he finally opened up. “I plan on submitting my application for Yale University this Friday.”_

_“T-That’s in the U.S., right?” Baekhyun asked, stuttering. “When did you decide to? Why?” he blurted out, too shocked and confused to even know what to ask._

_“I’m sorry…I know that I promised that we’ll still see each other once we’re in college._ ”

 

_With his own voice shaking, Kyungsoo felt that he’s close to tearing up. His heart is hammering strongly against his chest, making it hard for him to breathe._

_“I was meaning to tell you the week after my birthday. I-I think it’ll be a better choice for me, since Seungsoo’s also studying there…” He took measured breaths as he cupped his boyfriend’s face._

_“…But what about me? Us? You know that I’m not good with adjusting.” With his outburst, Baekhyun’s tears streamed down his cheeks. “I don’t think I could carry on a long distance relationship.”_

_Unable to control his own emotion, Kyungsoo broke down_. _“I know that it’ll be hard being away from each other, but we have to endure. I’m doing this because I love you.”_

_“If you love me, then why are you leaving me?” Baekhyun cried out, his grasp firm on Kyungsoo’s arms. “…are you tired of loving me?”_

_Hearing him say those words made Kyungsoo’s heart drop. He pulled the other into his arms and kissed him on the side of his face._

_“No, Baekhyun. I’ve never grown tired of loving you. You mean so much to me…” Holding him closer, he silently cried as the words that he wanted to say got stuck on his throat._

*

Two weeks passed by _painstakingly_ slow since Baekhyun ended _everything._

 

 

“About what you told me the other day—do what you want, take that exam,” Baekhyun uttered, his cold voice piercing through the silence in their shared room. “I guess you already made a choice. _Let’s end this…”_

Thunder stricken from his sudden declaration, Kyungsoo held the latter’s wrist, his own hand shaking. “ _W-What do you mean?”_ Getting no response, he grasped his other hand. “Tell me _,_ you don’t mean _that.”_

Freeing his hands from Kyungsoo’s hold, Baekhyun looked at him, his eyes _cold_ and _lifeless_. _“Let’s break up…_ this is what I meant. Maybe we’re not just meant to be _…_ maybe _everything_ was just a _coincidence_. _”_ Turning his back, he was about to leave when the other spoke.

 

“…I did not love you _just_ because of that _goddamn_ coincidence…” Kyungsoo blurted out _,_ voice trembling as his tears poured down. “I loved you because that is what my rational mind and what my irrational heart tells me. You don’t know how much I’m hurting right now because of _you_.”

 

Clenching his fists, Baekhyun stormed out of the room, not letting the latter see his own tears.

 

_*_

_Destiny…_

Baekhyun believed that it was destiny that brought Kyungsoo into but also _, out_ of his life.

 

*

 

 

“Hey, are you alright? You don’t look too good,” Chanyeol asked, worried. “You’ve been drinking _almost_ every day since the two of you broke up _._ Did you drink again last night?” He added, lowering his head to look at the other guy at eye level.

 

“I did not get enough sleep,” Baekhyun lied, looking down at his pile of documents.

 

“Is this still about _him?”_ Chanyeol asked softly as they were in the library. Moving closer, he wrapped his hand over the latter’s fisted ones. “I can lend an ear, you know.”

 

Baekhyun sighed, putting his paper down. “I told you, it’s nothing. Can you just please drop _that_ subject?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head disapprovingly. “Actually, anyone can tell that it’s anything, but certainly _not_ nothing.” He placed his own envelop down on the table, tipping the shorter guy’s chin up. “You got to tell me. We can’t keep being together if you’re acting like this. We’re going to graduate in less than a week.”

 

“Let’s go…I’m just tired.”

 

 

They were already near the lockers to get their things and to prepare for their rehearsal for the commencement exercises when they saw a scene which nailed them on the spot. Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s fisted hand as they witnessed Kyungsoo being pressed against his locker, with Jongin’s lips on _his_.

 

Seeing Kyungsoo not struggling nor fighting back, Baekhyun’s heart was shattered into pieces _._ He clenched his fists harder, his nails digging raw into his skin. He didn’t realize that a bead of tear slipped from his eye, not until Chanyeol wiped it for him. Looking back at the other two, his hands started to tremble when Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and led him towards the opposite direction.

 

Not bothering to wipe the tears that have been streaming down his cheeks, Baekhyun opened his locker, got his things and shut it close afterwards. Chanyeol pulled him into a hug, soothing a hand over his back.

 

_“You’ll be alright.”_

 

**∞**

 

On the night of the Graduation Ball held at one of the events hall in Gangnam-gu, many were making the most out of their last night as high school students with their friends and lovers. Chanyeol shook his head and sighed as he watched Baekhyun merely playing with the food with his fork, and not eating.

 

“Hey, get up. Bring your plate,” he uttered, looking at the shorter guy.

 

“Why? Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked, flustered but standing up anyway.

 

Chanyeol gave him a small smile. “It’s about time to make amends. You won’t see him for the next four…or five years. You should try to talk, at least.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t say a word and just followed after him. Chanyeol dragged him towards Kyungsoo and Jongin’s table, startling them.

 

“Can we share the table with you guys?” he asked, smiling.

 

Jongin turned to his side, looking at Kyungsoo who became silent. Seeing him nod, Jongin mirrored a smile at the taller guy. “Of course, you can.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

The silence was almost deafening around their table, save for the booming sound systems which were playing happy songs which did _not_ do much in uplifting their moods. Trying to break the awkwardness, Chanyeol spoke.

 

“You know what guys? Jongin and I were shopping a couple of days before. I was fitting this pair of slacks when I heard some sound of something being ripped apart. When I turned halfway and looked at the mirror, I realized that the butt area of my pants was torn,” he narrated, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“It was so expensive but he had to pay for it and buy another one,” Jongin added, stifling a chuckle. “You’re a fat ass, Yeol.” With his remark, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun smiled.

 

“Oh, shut up. Your butt is fatter, Jongin,” Chanyeol quipped, laughing after. Although they’re pretty much tangled in the other two’s problem, the both of them had stayed civil, not wanting to mess their friendship.

 

 

Later that night, the guys from the Music Club (to which Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are members, along with Jongdae), changed the songs from upbeats to mellow ones to give way for couples to have their slow dancing.

 

Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun into the dance floor, ignoring the soft protests spilling from the latter’s mouth. Staring at Kyungsoo, Jongin held his hand which was on the table.

 

 _“You okay?”_ he asked, worried.

 

Kyungsoo nodded. _“It’s nothing I can’t manage.”_ He gently patted the other guy’s hand which was holding his left hand.

 

Slowly rising from his seat, Jongin smiled as he outstretched a hand in front of him. _“May I have this dance?”_

Kyungsoo chuckled. He pinched the other’s nose, biting off a grin. “ _You make my fingers curl,”_ he responded, faking a frown which made the younger pinched his cheek back.

 

As the couples began swaying to the rhythm, Baekhyun decided to go back to his seat after excusing himself from Chanyeol who became busy chatting with his classmates. Seeing him all alone, Jongdae neared him and took the seat next to him.

 

“Where’s Yeol?” he asked, looking at him with concern.

 

Looking at the direction of the long table where the dishes were placed, Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol was having a good time, laughing with his other friends. Jongdae sighed, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

 

“Did you guys talk? I mean Kyungsoo…did you talk to _him_?” he asked, carefully choosing his words. “I heard he’s leaving your dorm tomorrow and Korea the following day.”

 

Baekhyun clenched his hands, trying to stop them from shaking. “We didn’t...” he answered, voice starting to waver.

 

“Byun,” Jongdae tried, making the latter stare into his eyes. “I know that things have been rough, but you need to at least…say _something_. Look at yourself…you’re not even happy with Chanyeol.”

 

Avoiding his friend’s gaze, Baekhyun looked somewhere else. He felt his chest tightening even more, when he saw Kyungsoo resting his head against the crook of Jongin’s neck with his hands curled on the taller guy’s waist. Following his line of sight, Jongdae immediately wrapped an arm around him.

 

_“Hey, stop looking at them.”_

Unrelenting, Baekhyun fixed his gaze on the two—now witnessing Jongin run a hand on Kyungsoo’s lower back. When a service crew offered him a variety of beverages, he immediately took a glass of white wine and down it at once. His eyes started to water as he watched the two _still_ unmoving from their intimate position.

 

 _“I’m dizzy,”_ Kyungsoo whispered, leaning his head on Jongin’s shoulder. _“I should go.”_

Holding him closer, Jongin pressed soothing circles behind the elder’s ear. _“I’ll go with you, just try to relax.”_

Just as the music stopped, Jongin lead Kyungsoo away from the crowd. The both of them went home after telling Chanyeol, who had rejoined Baekhyun on the table due to Jongdae’s intervention.

 

“I think we should also go back to the dorm now. My head hurts,” Baekhyun uttered, hissing at his throbbing temples.

 

“Alright.”

 

 

As they were walking towards the exit, Jongdae called them out, making them stop in their tracks.

 

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked, cocking a brow in confusion.

 

Cupping Baekhyun’s face, Jongdae shifted his gaze from the said guy to the taller guy. “Just, take care of him.”

 

With a nod, Chanyeol clapped a hand on his arm. “ _I will_.”

 

 

*

 

After a few minutes of taxi ride, they both arrived at the dorm. Baekhyun just bade Chanyeol goodbye and entered the unit right away. After locking the door close, he went directly to the kitchen for some honey water. Finding one on top of the counter, he swallowed the whole drink down, heading for the bedroom afterwards — not even bothering to brush his teeth or take a bath.

 

Kyungsoo roused from his not-so-deep sleep when he felt someone’s arm wrapped around his waist. He didn’t have to turn around to know that it was _Baekhyun._

Shifting on the bed, he slowly turned around so that he is now facing the latter _._ Lifting his hand to reach for Baekhyun’s face, he hesitated — doubting if he was still allowed to touch him. Pushing back his thoughts, he combed his hand through Baekhyun’s slightly damp dark hair, before skimming his hand over his eyes, to his nose, down to his thin pair of lips _._ Moving back up, he allowed his hand to rest on Baekhyun’s cheek, with his thumb stroking the flushed skin.

 

Staring at his _ex-lover’s_ face, Kyungsoo’s eyes betrayed him. Seeing Baekhyun sleeping peacefully next to him, on top of his cramped up bed, was a sight _too_ _painfully_ familiar—one that’s _utterly_ impossible for him to forget.

 

 _“I love you…I still do,”_ he whispered, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun’s eyes, the tip of _his_ nose and finally, the corner of _his_ mouth. “I’m sorry that I have to leave you…” he said softly, ploughing on. “I’m only doing this for us. I have to leave because I want to _live_ longer for you.”

 

 

**∞**

 

 

It was almost noon when Baekhyun woke up. Shielding his eyes from the glare of sun light passing through the room’s window, he sat up. He became flustered when he found himself on Kyungsoo’s bed. Slowly getting up onto his feet, he hissed when he felt his temples throbbing.

 

As his dull headache subsided, he realized that Kyungsoo’s things were _gone._ His closet was left ajar and his desk table void of his things—nothing left, just _bare._

 

_Despite this, Baekhyun tried to ignore the sharp tug on his heart strings._

Going to the bathroom to wash his face, he noticed that his toothbrush was left alone on the brush rack. Although _his_ toiletries were not there anymore, the familiar minty scent of _his_ aftershave and shampoo _still_ lingered inside the shower.

 

_Despite all of this, Baekhyun endured, allowing his heart to break slowly into pieces._

When he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he found a small piece of paper sitting on top of a dark cloth covering what seemed to be bowls of food.

 

 

**Don’t skip meals…and take care of yourself.**

Baekhyun slumped into a seat, holding the piece of paper with clenched hands. Burying his face on his hands, all of the pent up pain that he’s been keeping and all of the tears that he’s been holding back, came crashing into him at this instant.

 

 _“You’re leaving me anyway…why do you have to act like you care?”_  

 

_After all of his futile attempts of enduring the pain, Baekhyun finally gave up—crying his heart out and not stopping until he has no more tears to cry._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy times ahead~

**_Saturday, March 2008_ **

 

Several minutes after arranging his clothes in his own share of closet, Kyungsoo got his notebooks, planners, and laptop—organizing them right away atop his desk. Baekhyun in the meantime was lying on his bed, playing with some games in his phone and occasionally glancing at his busy roommate.

 

“I can already sense that you’re the _clean type_ of guy,” the elder of the two spoke, rolling on his side and propping his head on his hand.  “You had your clothes piled and hanged so neatly.”

 

 “It’s just my compulsion,” was the guy’s curt answer. He put the last organizer box on top of his closet, sitting on his bed subsequently. “I think you’re quite clean as well.”

 

“Nah…actually, I’m quite messy.” Baekhyun blurted, lying spread out on top of the bed, puffing his cheeks. He rolled back on his side to face the other male who was now busy with his phone. “There’s nothing else to arrange…that’s why there’s no mess.”

 

Chuckling, Kyungsoo shifted his gaze from his phone to Baekhyun, who had his eyes on him. "You have a point.” He said simply, standing up to get a bath towel, boxers, spare shirt and trousers from his closet. _“I’m taking a shower.”_

Nodding whilst pouting, the elder got his phone and resumed his game. He was aimlessly scanning through his picture gallery, when Kyungsoo came back from the bathroom about 20 minutes later _—not that he was counting—_ drying his still wet hair with a small towel.

 

“What do you have for lunch?” the younger asked, ruffling his damp hair.

 

Baekhyun sat upright, stretching his arms. “You can look into the kitchen if you want.”

 

Kyungsoo went to the kitchen shortly after hanging his towel back inside the bathroom. Baekhyun followed him, _ogling_ as the threadbare shirt hugged the skin of his roommate’s lean backside as he was reaching up for some cupboards.

 

The said man walked towards the refrigerator, opening it and scanning through its contents, with the elder _right_ behind him. When Kyungsoo straightened up suddenly from his crouching position, Baekhyun caught the scent of Kyungsoo’s shampoo as the latter’s hair lightly brushed against his nose.

 

“Sorry, I only have random groceries,” he uttered apologetically, stepping back to allow the other guy to turn around and close the fridge door.

 

Kyungsoo clapped a hand on his shoulder, nodding in understanding. “It’s okay. We can do some real grocery-shopping tomorrow…or later, if you want.”

 

“I’m cool with that,” Baekhyun grinned, excited.

 

 

Later that afternoon, the two of them went out to head for the mart. They strode leisurely along the sidewalk, halting at the bus stop.

 

“You said you’re not from Seoul…where’s your hometown?” Kyungsoo asked, glancing at his companion.

 

Baekhyun shoved his hands inside his jeans’ pockets, staring back at the latter. “Bucheon, Gyeonggi-do. What about you?”

 

“Ilsan, Goyang-si…We’re from the same province.”

 

“Now, that’s really something,” Baekhyun grinned, shifting his gaze from the doe-eyed male to the bus that’s now in front of them.  “Let’s go.”

 

 

At the mart, Baekhyun allowed himself to be dragged as the younger lead him to the meat shop section. He watched in awe as Kyungsoo scrutinizes each type of meat, deciding on buying some pork belly, chicken and beef after. Beforehand, they had picked up some fresh eggs, tofu, condiments, fruits, veggies, and some kimchi and spaghetti noodles.

 

“I’m planning on cooking kimchi spaghetti for dinner, in commemoration of our first day as roommates,” Kyungsoo uttered, smiling.

 

Baekhyun felt his heart flutter, as he returned a smile. “Let me pay for these…you’ve already paid for the meat.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at _their_ cart. “How about we split the bill?”

 

Nodding in approval, Baekhyun got the pushcart from him, making his way towards a nearby counter. He thrummed his fingers on top of the cart’s handle as he waited for his turn.  After taking their grocery bags, they exited the mart and hailed some cab.

 

“It was fun doing some _actual_ grocery shopping. It was my first time to be honest,” Baekhyun blurted out, grinning as he leaned against the back seat while facing Kyungsoo. “So this is how independent living feels like.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at him with an amused smile. “I bet your parents didn’t let even a speck of dust touch you.”

 

“That’s an exaggeration, but I guess it’s quite similar to that. My parents never allowed me to do things on my own, saying I’ll just mess up. The maids did all the work, that’s why everything feels new to me,” he narrated, sighing after.

 

Placing a hand over the latter’s own, Kyungsoo held his gaze. “ _I’m here,”_ he said softly, just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear. _“_ …I’ll help you do the things that you wanted to try—not only as your roommate, but as your friend.”

 

With his affectionate gaze and warm hand on _his_ own, Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat.

 

♚

 

Two weeks into becoming roomies, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had already divided their chores — the younger does most of the cooking, while the elder helps in washing the dishes and also in cleaning.

 

 

 _“Who’s Jongin?”_ Baekhyun found himself asking one Friday afternoon, after he and Kyungsoo reached the dorm from school. “…I’ve been meaning to ask since the _very_ first day.”

 

Removing his uniform’s outer coat, Kyungsoo faced the latter. “I didn’t know you’re _that_ interested in Jongin,” he uttered, chuckling as he heard the elder snort.

 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun crossed his arms. “I’m _not_ interested about _him…_ just curious about _your_ relationship. There’s a difference, you know,” he responded, pouting. “I mean, who is _he_ in your life?”

 

Undoing his necktie, Kyungsoo glanced at the other who was seated on his bed.

 

“We met during the second year of middle school. I just transferred here in Seoul and he became my first close friend. We’re like _, best friends.”_ He narrated, turning towards his closet and starting to undress to change into his comfortable clothes — _unaware_ of the pair of eyes that were still trained on him. When he turned around, he caught Baekhyun looking at him.

 

 _“Are you not going to change or something?_ ” he asked, slightly becoming conscious.

 

Baekhyun stood up, sighing — _as if doing so was such a difficult task_ — before dragging his feet lazily to head for his closet to get some clean clothes. 

 

Kyungsoo left the room to prepare for dinner. Minutes later, he heard some screeching created by the friction of a chair being dragged against the hard wood floor of the kitchen. He turned around from where he was standing in front of the opened refrigerator and faced his roommate who had indeed occupied a seat around their dining table. “What do you want to have for dinner?”

Looking up from his notes, Baekhyun tapped his pen on his cheek. “Hmm…I want to eat bean paste soup,” he answered with a grin, eyes turning to crescents.

 

“Alright,” Kyungsoo smiled, turning on his heel to start cooking. The kitchen was filled with the sound of onions, pumpkin, mushroom and tofu being cut; mixed with the steady gurgling of the boiling water in the casserole. “Are you sure you want to do your homework here? It’s quite noisy.”

 

_“It’s okay, I’m fine. I want to see you cooking.”_

 

With his words, Baekhyun saw the younger’s mouth quirked up on the corners as reflected on the glass window. Feeling excited, he got up from his seat and neared his roommate.

 

 _“It looks delicious._ I’m starving. _”_ Kyungsoo’s resultant chuckle made _something_ bubble in Baekhyun’s chest.

 

Dipping a spoon to get some soup, Kyungsoo blew over it to let it cool down. Turning on his side, he slowly placed the spoon just an inch away from the elder’s mouth. Smiling, Baekhyun opened his mouth willingly and tasted the soup.

 

 _“You’ll make a great chef,”_ he praised, holding two thumbs up. “How did you learn to cook? I didn’t really see you as the domestic kind of guy. I know for sure that you’re a rich kid who has several maids working for you.”

 

“We do have maids, but my mom doesn’t just let them do everything. Since I didn’t have a sister, she taught me to cook instead.” Kyungsoo answered, turning off the rice cooker and scooping up some rice into two separate bowls. Baekhyun took the bowls from him and placed them on the table after clearing away his things. He also helped him pour some soup on a serving bowl. When the table was set, the two of them sat around the table facing each other.

 

 _“I’m digging in,”_ Baekhyun uttered, marvelling on the food served before him. Kyungsoo laughed quietly when he ate animatedly. “Whoa, this is really good!”

 

Just a few minutes into their dinner, they paused when they heard a knock at their door.

 

 _“I’ll take it,”_ Kyungsoo said, standing up to go to the living room. When he opened the door, Jongin and Chanyeol greeted him with their sheepish grins. “Oh, what brings you here?”

 

 _“Hyung, give us food,”_ Jongin uttered, mustering a pout. “We slept as soon as we arrived. We haven’t cooked and it’s quite chilly to go outside.”

 

Chanyeol, who was standing beside him, scratched the back of his head. “Sorry for intruding.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and opened the door wider. “ _You poor thing, come in_.”

 

“You’re the best, hyung.” Beaming, Jongin playfully hugged the latter.

 

“We have guests.” Kyungsoo said, announcing the two guys’ presence who appeared right behind him. _“Please help your selves,”_ he uttered good-naturedly, getting more bowls from the cupboards. He put a generous amount of rice into them and poured the remaining contents of the casserole into the serving bowl.

 

Baekhyun watched silently as the two take their seats around the table — Chanyeol beside him and Jongin next to Kyungsoo. “You’re our first guests,” he uttered, looking at the two, respectively.

 

“Good thing I cooked more than our usual serving for tonight,” Kyungsoo spoke, giving the two their bowls of rice.

 

“ _Thank you_ ,” the two chorused.

 

Kyungsoo poured some soup on one bowl, giving it to Jongin. _“Here, have some.”_

  _“Thanks, hyung,”_ Jongin said cheerful, pinching the latter’s cheek.

Silently sipping his own share of soup, Baekhyun stole glances at the two across him. Chanyeol nudged his side, making him groan softly. _“What?”_ he mouthed at the said guy, rubbing his aching side.

 

 _“Nothing_ ,” the taller guy teased.

 

Once all of them finished eating, Baekhyun gathered the dishes and placed them on the sink. Kyungsoo smiled, giving him a light squeeze on the shoulder, before going to the living room to send the two guys off.

 

“Thank you for the tasty food. We’re very full, _”_ Chanyeol uttered, clapping a hand on the shorter guy’s shoulder. “See you in school.”

 

“As expected, you cook exceptionally well,” Jongin complimented, grinning. “Bye, hyung!” he uttered, waving a hand then turning on his heels with Chanyeol in tow to head back to their room.

 

Kyungsoo hummed, closing the door afterwards. Going back to the kitchen, he watched Baekhyun who was already washing the dishes.

 

“Let me help you. You still have homework to do.”

 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun turned to look at him. “It’s fine. Just rest and take a shower,” he reassured. 

 

Kyungsoo cupped his face, lightly stroking his cheek with his thumb. _“Thanks,”_ whispered, mirroring a smile.

 

When the latter disappeared into their room, Baekhyun released the breath he didn’t know he has been holding.

 

 _“Seriously_ , _what is happening to me?”_ he muttered, confused. Reaching for his face, his heart trembled when he felt the ghost of _his_ touch. _“Kyungsoo, what have you done to me?”_

♚

 

 

News about the elite freshmen, Do Kyungsoo and Byun Baekhyun spread like wildfire in Whimoon High. Students— _boys and girls alike_ —tried to make friends with them; betting their fortunes, _not to forget,_ their futures on them. Since the two were also great on their studies, they were recruited into the Quizzer’s Club by Kim Joonmyun, a sophomore.

 

“We’re honored to become a part of this org,” Kyungsoo said, shaking hands with Joonmyun, with Baekhyun doing the same.

 

“I’ll just inform you about our activities. For now, you can read and study various materials to prepare,” the sophomore spoke, smiling genuinely. “You can go for now.”

 

They bowed politely before heading for their next class. When they reached a corner, Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. “Go ahead. I’ll just use the restroom.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. _“_ Okay. _”_  He left after the other guy disappeared behind the door, taking the adjacent staircase to head for their next class.

 

*

 

The fourth week of April had been hectic. The students were busy submitting their requirements and _busier_ preparing for the prelims.

 

“Do you have _that_ much of a requirement?” Kyungsoo raised a brow in question. He stood up from his desk chair, closing his laptop, before transferring to his bed. He let out a sigh as he looked at Baekhyun still hunched over writing notes on his own desk table.

 

“You’ve been working for like… _a day?_ Save for those not-so-frequent toilet visits and _sleep,_ which you _barely_ have enough _._ ” He knew that he was exaggerating and almost sounded like a nagger, but he couldn’t think of any means to voice out his concerns. _“_ We _only_ have about two or three separate subjects _,_ so I doubt that you’ll have _that_ much to do _,_ ” he blurted out, unable to hide his frustration _. “You’ve been busy for weeks, Baekhyun.”_

Dropping his pen, Baekhyun stretched his arms up and craned his neck.

 

 _“I’m done,”_ he exclaimed, slouching on his seat after. Getting up from his desk chair, he faced the younger _properly_ this time. _“I’m finished,_ ” he uttered, mustering a small smile, which did _not_ do much in masking his exhaustion.

 

Kyungsoo sighed _once_ more. Patting the empty space next to him on his bed, he looked at the latter. _“Come here,”_ he said in a voice laced with calmness.

Without any hesitation, Baekhyun neared him and sat on his bed. Kyungsoo crawled up on the bed so that he was kneeling behind the former.

 

Baekhyun started to relax when he felt smooth fingertips rubbing on his temples in circular motion. Minutes later, Kyungsoo moved one hand down his nape, continuing his ministrations. When Kyungsoo pressed on his sore neck muscle, he let out a _moan_ — his head thrown forward then back against the younger’s chest.

 

 _“You badly strained your neck and back_ ,” Kyungsoo whispered, shifting to sit on his heels. He began to move his hands over the elder’s shoulders, applying gentle _yet_ firm pressure from the midline to the shoulder blades. Deeming it was enough; he withdrew his hands and gave the other a pat on his arm. _“You can rest.”_

Feeling relaxed and relieved, Baekhyun shifted on his seat to face Kyungsoo.

 

“I guess it’s _really_ nice to have a roommate,” he uttered, holding the other’s gaze _. “_ Thank you _, Soo,”_ he whispered, smiling sincerely. Realizing that he had just given his roommate a _nickname_ , a blush crept up his cheeks.

 

 _“It’s nothing,”_ Kyungsoo responded with his own cheeks painted a light shade of pink. “ _Sleep well_.”

 

♚

Before leaving for his next class, Kyungsoo noticed that Baekhyun was fidgeting on his seat. He thought that it was strange, because the latter was far from being his usual flippant self, whenever he’s with him, or with Chanyeol and Jongdae.

 

 _“Is something wrong?”_ he asked, staring at the other guy who was busy organizing his encoded outputs in different file folders.

 

“It’s just that our instructor extended her time for her lecture, _”_ Baekhyun blurted, a hint of panic in his voice _. “I’m late,”_ he hissed.

 

Eyeing him suspiciously, Kyungsoo crossed his arms. _“You have an appointment?_ You’re class is still in 15 minutes _.”_

 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun hastily piled his things and sling his back pack’s strap over his shoulder. “ _I’ll go first.”_

Kyungsoo was left agape. Uncrossing his arms, he watched the other’s retreating back. Minutes after, he got his own things and walked out of the room. Thinking that he still had ample time, he decided to take the long route by taking the hallway leading to the lockers. Leaving some of his things inside his locker and getting his other notebooks and books for his next subjects, he stopped when he heard a conversation nearby.

 

 _“Why are you late?”_ a rough voice probed.

_“I’m sorry… Our class got extended,”_ the other guy answered, clearly nervous.

Recognizing the familiar voice, Kyungsoo tightened his grip on his bag’s strap as he neared the staircase. He was taken aback when he saw Baekhyun standing in a corner with three boys, _probably_ upperclassmen, surrounding him.

 

“Stop making excuses _, Byun._ Where are the things that we asked you to do _?”_

Shuffling through his bag, Baekhyun hurriedly produced three file folders which he handed to them. Clenching his fist, Kyungsoo continued to watch in silence from his position.

 

The guy at the middle, who was a tad taller than the rest, pats the _freshman’s_ face, mockingly. “If you always give us the things that we want from you, we won’t have a problem _._ Don’t be such an arrogant rich _bastard.”_

Skimming through the pages, the guy on the right laughed scornfully. “We can probably ask him to do our term papers.” The other guys sneered as they went through their folders.

 

Thoroughly humiliated, Baekhyun stood there, balling his hands into fists.

 

The guy on the left who was leaner in built, cupped his face, smirking. _“_ Why don’t you just give us money? _You know, for clubbing and girls._ ”

 

Pushing his hand away, Baekhyun glared at him. “I told you, my father’s rich _not_ me,” he blurted out, frustrated.

 

Grabbing his uniform’s collar, _that_ same man raised his right fist, dragging it back, ready to punch him, seething. Losing his self-control, Kyungsoo tossed his bag and aimed it at the _said_ guy.

 

_“Fuck off.”_

Glowering, the man turned around, rubbing the back of his head. “Now, who the hell _dared?”_

 

“I said fuck off and get your _filthy_ hand off him!” Sprinting downstairs, Kyungsoo dragged Baekhyun behind him.

 

Smirking, the guy on the middle looked at them. _“Oh,_ the second son of the Do Industries _…”_ he said, drawing invisible figures with his hand. “…is the knight in shining armour of the second son of Byun’s Group of Companies — what a love story! _”_ He chuckled, brazen in spite of their misdeeds.  “Pay some respect to your seniors _.”_

Unable to hold his anger, Kyungsoo released Baekhyun’s hand and strangled the man’s neck in front of him. The others tried to get him off, but he did not budge, keeping one hand firmly pressing against the man’s pulsing point.

 

“How dare you call yourselves upperclassmen? Bullying those who are younger than you and abusing your seniority _…_ you’re nothing but _cowards.”_ When the other guy on his side raised his fist in the air, he just scoffed. “You want to punch me? Go on; let’s see if you can do it. _This_ friend of the _arrogant_ bastard you’re calling earlier is allowing you to punch him.”

 

Baekhyun, who stood not very far, clenched his own hands into fists. _“Kyungsoo, s-stop it,”_ he stammered, worrying. _“Just let it go.”_  

 

Slowly releasing the guy from his death grip on his neck, Kyungsoo exhaled roughly, hands trembling — not because of fear but _anger_. The three left afterwards, humiliated.

 

Picking his back pack up, Kyungsoo glared at the other. “You’re late for your next class so go and,” he hissed, cold eyes piercing through Baekhyun **.** “ _…_ don’t talk to me.”

Baekhyun froze. His eyes started to water when he felt the _sting_ in his words. He stood motionless, watching as his roommate disappeared from his sight. “ _Soo…”_

_*_

“Hey. You’ve been spacing out since yesterday,” Chanyeol uttered, alternating his gaze on the board, to his notes and to his seatmate. “Did you guys _fight_?”

 

Remembering last night’s conversation, Baekhyun sighed, pausing in jotting down notes. “What should I do to make _him_ forgive me?”

_“Soo, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know how to tell you,”_ he uttered, standing behind Kyungsoo, who was busy doing his homework on his own desk table. _“They said they would pester my family; make up things up to destroy my face to my dad, if I let anyone else know. That’s why I agreed on doing them a favor.”_

Getting up from his chair, Kyungsoo slammed his fist on his desk. _“Favor? They were bullying you, Baekhyun, for God’s sake!”_ he blurted out turning around, utterly exasperated. _“I’m your roommate…your friend even. You’ve been suffering for these past days, but I didn’t even have a clue! Do you know how worthless I feel right now?”_

_“What should I do, Chanyeol?”_ Baekhyun continued to ask as they went to the cafeteria for lunch.

 

Sighing, the taller guy adjusted his specs as he got his own tray for his food. _“I don’t know._ Kyungsoo’s a silent type of person, maybe you just have to give him some time _.”_

 

After getting their food, they occupied a table on one corner, far from the noisy students at the center aisle. Glancing at his companion, Baekhyun pouted, stirring his bowl of soup with his spoon.

 

 _“_ What if _that_ doesn’t work? Man, I can’t stand being on a cold war with Kyungsoo. It’s just a few days before my birthday.”

 

 _“_ You’re right _._ By the way, when is _it_ again _?”_ Chanyeol asked, putting down his chopsticks.

 

Snorting, Baekhyun glared weakly at the man seated across him. “ _On the 6 th…but that’s not the issue right now.”_

Nodding, Chanyeol grinned. _“_ I know,” he responded before continuing, “If giving him space still doesn’t work, then you have to do what you do best…” He trailed off, flashing the latter a wide smile. _“Be yourself.”_

♚

**_May 5, 2008, Monday_ **

****

It’s been a week since the cold war ensued between them. Baekhyun tried _hard_ starting conversations on a regular basis, but to no avail—Kyungsoo was great at keeping his distance. Aside from his usual chores, he diligently woke up earlier for the past days to cook for breakfast, although it was just fried ham, bacon or eggs or even toasted bread. He did _almost_ everything to woo his doe-eyed friend.

 

But as _this_ day came, Baekhyun felt that his pent up frustration _ached_ for release. It was evening already, yet Kyungsoo was still not speaking to him. Prior to working on their assignments, they shared a _soundless_ supper—which made his vocal chords _itch_ to talk to him _._  The younger stayed inside the bedroom later, while he decided to work on his assignment in the dining room.

 

He had just finished his homework when Kyungsoo appeared into the kitchen to get some water. Thinking that it was the right time to fix things, he stood up, quickly moving to stand behind the younger.

 

_“Soo, I’m sorry.”_

Nailed on his spot, Kyungsoo felt his heart racing when he felt arms wrapped around him, with Baekhyun’s chin tucked on the crook of his neck.

 

_“Please don’t avoid me…it’s hard for me.”_

The gentleness in Baekhyun’s voice and the warmth of his touch made Kyungsoo’s resolve soften. Breathing deeply, he reached up for the elder’s hair and ruffled it once. _“I overreacted too…I’m sorry,”_ he whispered, running his other hand over the latter’s arm that was across his chest. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

 

Instead of letting go, Baekhyun tightened his hold—pulling _him_ closer _—_ allowing the younger to feel the strong thumping of his _own_ heart. _“I missed you.”_

Holding his face, Kyungsoo leaned against him _. “I missed you, too,”_ he whispered, dwelling in their shared warmth and in the stillness of the night.

 

 

*

****

Carefully walking inside their shared bedroom, Kyungsoo neared Baekhyun, gently rousing him from his slumber. Not wanting the elder to discover his plans, he persuaded him _two hours ago_ to sleep right away after they had their _intimate_ talk, telling him that they still have classes the following day.

 

 _“Baek, wake up.”_  Since _that_ talk, he decided to call Baekhyun with _this_ pet name, to which the elder reacted a bit _too_ happily. _“Wake up,”_ he tried again. With this, the latter stirred from his sleep, scratching his eyes _cutely_ , making him smile.

 

 _“Soo, what is it?”_ he asked, voice a little raspy and thick with sleep. Even though the lights were not switched on, Baekhyun can make out a smile on the younger’s lips, which was illuminated by the moonlight through their window.

 

 _“Just follow me,”_ the younger whispered, holding his hand.

 

As he stood by the kitchen’s doorstep, tears started to poise in his eyes when he saw Kyungsoo holding onto a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. He wiped his eyes when the said guy walked towards him.

 

“Hey, you’re crying already. _Let me sing to you first.”_ Kyungsoo uttered, beaming. He then began to sing a ‘Happy Birthday”, which had Baekhyun chuckling and smiling _albeit_ crying. _“Make a wish.”_

Baekhyun closed his eyes, clasping his hands together. As soon as he finished blowing the candle, he pulled the younger into a hug, making Kyungsoo hold the cake on his left hand.

 

“ _You don’t know how much you made me happy on my special day,”_ he whispered, pulling the latter impossibly closer. _“Thank you, Soo.”_

Responding with a one-arm hug, Kyungsoo soothed a hand on his back. _“You’re welcome_.” Breaking off from the hug, he wiped Baekhyun’s fresh-shed tears. “You have to eat the seaweed soup before it cools down.”

Baekhyun was overwhelmed. “You stayed up to prepare all of these?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and smiled. “I stayed up because I wanted to give these to you,” he whispered, his free hand caressing the latter’s cheek.

 

Too speechless to even know what to say, Baekhyun pulled him back into his arms, instead _._

 

 

♚

 

 

Almost five months passed and the first semester was about to end. The freshman and sophomore students were already planning on their vacations, while the seniors prepare for their _Sooneung_.

 

“I heard that the Music Club will be recruiting new members for the next semester. Do you want to audition?” Chanyeol asked, putting his notebook inside his bag.

 

Baekhyun shrugged, zipping his bag close. “I’m not sure if I have time.”

 

“What’s with that answer? Come on, it’d be cool,” the taller guy blurted, trying to persuade him.

 

“I’ll just tell you if ever I change my mind.”

 

Baekhyun clapped a hand on his shoulder before making his exit. Walking along the corridor, he sauntered leisurely towards the last room, where Kyungsoo had his Trigonometry class. When he stopped by the doorstep on the rear side, he spotted Jongin being a little bit too _friendly_ with _his_ roommate.

 

“Hyung, join the dance club,” he blurted out, playing with Kyungsoo’s hands, as he was standing behind him.

 

Kyungsoo flicked _his_ forehead, stifling a chuckle when he heard him groan. “You know that I’m more into singing than dancing, kid-” He was cut off when the younger suddenly spun him around.

 

“I’m _not_ a kid, _hyung_ ,” Jongin uttered, pouting. Grabbing his doe-eyed hyung by the waist, he inched his face closer. “ _Do you want me to prove it to you?”_ he asked, smirking.

 

Not batting an eye, Kyungsoo fixed his stare on him. _“Try me,”_ was his sly response, showing him his shit-eating grin.

 

Feeling _something_ in his stomach lurch after seeing them, Baekhyun tried to break into the scene.

 

 _“Soo!”_ he called out a bit too loudly, startling the two. When he realized what he had just done, he scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. “… _Let’s go_.”

 

Freeing himself from Jongin’s hold, Kyungsoo grabbed his bag, immediately making a beeline towards the door while waving at the younger. _“Bye kiddo!”_ he blurted out, chuckling as the tan guy glared at him.

 

 

The moment they were on the corridor, Baekhyun wound an arm around the doe-eyed male, slightly squeezing his shoulder. “Were you dismissed earlier?”

 

 _“_ Yes _,”_ Kyungsoo responded, reciprocating the gesture by wrapping an arm around the latter’s waist. “…Where’s Chanyeol?”

 

“He’s probably at the dorm.”

 

“You seem to be in deep thoughts,” Kyungsoo mused, soothing a hand on _his_ back. “What’s bothering you?”

 

Casting his eyes on him, Baekhyun sighed. “I’m thinking if I should join the Music Club or not.”

 

“What’s stopping you?”

 

Stopping in his tracks, Baekhyun faced the latter. “I joined a band when I was in Middle School, but my father was against it. He forced me to withdraw from the band…I can still recall the frightened faces of my friends when my father threatened them not to go anywhere near me. ”

 

“Wow, your father is quite scary.”

 

“Dictator, autocratic, disciplinarian…name it, that’s my dad. He treats his sons in the same manner that he treats his employees.” Sighing, Baekhyun lowered his head. “All I did before was to study and _study_ _more._ I don’t understand why he’s so against the idea of us, his sons joining a band—we’re teenagers for heaven’s sake!”

 

Tilting his chin up, Kyungsoo held the latter’s gaze. _“_ Do you _really_ want to sing?”

 

“I don’t _want_ it…I _love_ it,” Baekhyun responded, giving him a small smile.

 

“Someday, you’ll be able to understand where your dad’s coming from and he’ll be able to understand you as well.” Kyungsoo uttered, stroking his cheek. “But for now, you should do the things that make you happy. I’m _not_ telling you to go against your dad. I just want you to prove to him that your happiness is worth fighting for…that you’re brave enough to protect the things that you _love.”_

 

**∞**

 

 

**_2 nd Semester, October 2008_ **

****

Two months had gone by since Baekhyun along with Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Chanyeol, auditioned and became members of the Music Club. Jongin, on the other hand, joined the Dance Group of the school with Sehun.

 

“If it weren’t because of you, Baekhyun wouldn’t have joined here,” Chanyeol uttered, fiddling with his musical sheet. “He really puts value to your words.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled, looking at the guy sitting beside him. “I’m _not_ sure about that. He hardly listens every time I tell him not to strain his vocal cords during practices.”

 

“He’s _only_ like that when he’s with _you_.” Chanyeol responded, giving him a knowing look. “I think he’s just playing hard-to-get with you.”

 

 _“Excuse me?”_ Baekhyun butted in, cocking an eyebrow at Chanyeol. “Were you talking about me?”

 

“I told your roommate that you’re playing hard-to-get,” the latter quipped, giving him a playful wink.

 

“ _Hey!_ ” Baekhyun approached the taller guy, punching him on the arm.  “Don’t listen to him _, Soo.”_

Hearing the pet name, Chanyeol cringed on his seat. Shaking his head, Kyungsoo glared weakly at Baekhyun, before pulling him down to a seat him on his right.

 

“I told you not to call me _that_ when we’re outside,” he uttered, brows slightly knitted.

 

Baekhyun pouted, dejected. _“I understand.”_

At that very moment, Jongdae came inside the music room with Joonmyun. They accost them and were shocked to see Baekhyun’s crestfallen face.

 

“What happened to him?” the two of them asked, placing their bags on the vacant seats. “Was he rejected or something?” Jongdae added a beat after.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, shifting on his seat to face the guy on his right. “Hey, I’m sorry. I know it was a petty thing…I’m just tired. Cheer up,” he tried, weaving an arm around the latter.

 

Looking up at him, Baekhyun nibbled his lower lip. “So I can call you, _Soo? Even in public_? _”_ he asked just above a whisper, to which the shorter guy almost missed.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, lightly pinching his cheek. “Yes, you can, Baek,” he responded, smiling.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but mirror a smile when he heard his own _pet_ name. Finally understanding the situation, Jongdae and Joonmyun grinned.

_“Petty indeed,”_ they said at once, chuckling after.

As soon as their practice ended, Kyungsoo immediately placed his music sheets inside his bag.  “I’ll leave first.”

Baekhyun held onto his hand, stopping him _. “Where are you going?”_ he asked, trying _not_ to sound upset.

 

 _“Jongin wanted to see me,”_ he answered, _almost_ in haste _._ “See you at the dorm, _”_ he added, immediately turning on his heels to leave the room.

 

“I’ll also go ahead. I have a date with my parents,” Joonmyun uttered, with a smile.

 

Picking up his bag, Jongdae neared the latter. “Hyung, I’ll go with you. I have to buy something for my requirement,” he said, the corners of his mouth curled up into a Cheshire grin.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Goodbye guys!” Waving a hand at the remaining two, Joonmyun left the room with Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun slumped further into his chair, sighing. _“_ Is seeing _him_ really that urgent?” he muttered, crossing his arms. _“Are they dating or something?”_

Chanyeol chuckled. Clapping a hand on the latter’s shoulder, he spoke. “You know what? You _sound_ and _act_ like a jealous wife.”

 

“I am _not_ ,” the elder denied, uncrossing his arms. _“_ I’m just curious about my roomie’s affairs _.”_

“Jongin’s also my roomie, but we’re cool with each other. We don’t have any secrets whatsoever,” he said with a lilt in his voice. _“He even told me that he courted Kyungsoo during their last year in Middle School.”_

Upon hearing this piece information, Baekhyun visibly gaped, eyes becoming unfocused. _“…is that so?_ ” he asked, faking a smile, trying to hide his dismay. _“_ Well, it should be clear enough, seeing how _they_ interact.” He said to no one in particular, but more to _himself._

On their way back to the dorm, Chanyeol kept on talking about some funny shows on the television, when he noticed that Baekhyun had turned silent.

 

“ _Down to earth, Byun Baekhyun_ ,” he snapped, breaking the guy’s train of thoughts. “I’ll get going.”

 

“Uh, alright…”

 

After closing the door, he went directly to the bedroom, changing into his shirt and trousers, before lying _motionless_ on his bed. He sighed when he recalled what Chanyeol had told him.

 

“ _Soo, why didn’t you tell me?”_

**∞**

 

 

Practices became more frequent and the meetings for the Quizzer’s Club became regular, as they were preparing for an upcoming District Competition. Baekhyun hardly has enough time to adjust—he was _good_ with adapting to new _people_ , but _never_ good at adjusting to _situations_. His growing affection towards Kyungsoo made matters even more _complicated_ —not only for him, but mostly for the both of them

 

 _“Hey,”_ Chanyeol blurted, giving the guy beside him a bottle of water. _“Mind to share your thoughts with me?”_

 

Baekhyun shrugged, taking the bottle. “It seems like Kyungsoo’s avoiding me on purpose. We see each other every day, but I don’t know _…_ he’s _distant._ ” He narrated, worrying his lips. “I _hate_ feeling this way _.”_

 “How can you say so? I mean he talks to me, to Jongin, to everyone else...”

 

“That’s exactly my point,” Baekhyun blurted out, staring at the latter. “…he talks to everyone _but_ me,” he finished, looking disheartened. “I don’t know why but… _I miss him,_ ” he confessed, staring down on his clenched fists. “He’s _damn_ near but I _still_ miss him _.”_

Lifting his chin up, Chanyeol looked directly into his eyes. _“_ You _like_ him,” he uttered, a small smile on his lips. “…and it’s clearly _not_ just in a friendly way.”

 

Suddenly feeling a surge of warmth on his cheeks, Baekhyun buried his face on his hands. “ _God, I’m embarrassed.”_

Smiling, the taller guy patted him on the back. “Liking is such a _normal_ feeling…”                          

 

“…Between two _men?”_ The elder guy retorted, snapping his head up to face the latter. _“_ It’s a _sin.”_

“I didn’t know that you’re a _devout,”_ Chanyeol quipped, stifling a chuckle. “But seriously _,_ what can we do about that? It is _fate’s_ play.”

 

“ _Fate?_ ” Baekhyun repeated, suddenly recalling his not-so distant encounters with Kyungsoo.

 

Clapping a hand on his back, Chanyeol nodded. “If coincidences happen on repeat, you can call it fate.”

 

**∞**

 

Tossing and turning on his bed, Baekhyun sighed as he looked up at the bare ceiling. When he casted his eyes on the space just above their bedroom door, the neon light of their analog clock indicated that it was fifteen minutes past midnight and just a couple more hours before their actual Quiz Bee Competition.

 

 _“Can’t sleep?”_ a low, raspy voice asked, stirring him from his reverie. Kyungsoo had switched his bedside lamp on, facing him directly afterwards.

 

Baekhyun nodded, shifting on his own bed to face him. “I’ve _never_ been to this kind of competitions before _._ I always backed out during the last minute of preparations. _”_

Kyungsoo held his gaze, mustering a small smile. “I’ve only done it _once_ ,” he said, as if in reassurance. “We have Joonmyun-hyung in our team…we could make it.”

“ _Soo, thank you...”_

 

_“Thank you for what?”_

“ _…for talking to me,”_ was his hushed reply. _“_ Honestly _,_ I’ve been feeling that you have become distant with me the past weeks.”

Kyungsoo was left agape. He wasn’t aware that his intention to keep a safe distance between them has been troubling Baekhyun. Not really knowing what to say as an explanation, he settled on making up some clichéd excuse. _“_ I didn’t mean to _…_ I’m just _…_ ” he started, breathing out shakily through his mouth. “… _just_ sorting out some things.”

_“Soo?”_

_“Yes?”_

Mustering some courage, Baekhyun inhaled deeply. _“Did Jongin court you?”_ he asked softly, hesitating. His grip on the blanket tightened when he did not get a response. The silence was _tormenting_ him, only amplifying the loud beating of his heart inside his ears.

 

 _“He did.”_ Kyungsoo answered after a long beat of silence. He shifted on his bed, looking up at the bare ceiling of their shared bedroom, hands curled over his chest. _“Why do you ask?”_

Unsure of his own reason, Baekhyun sighed. Rolling over to lie on his back—mirroring his initial position from awhile ago—he pulled his blanket closer to his chest. _“…_ It’s just that _…_ you two look good _together,”_ he responded unthinkingly, regretting _almost_ immediately when realization dawned upon him. His own words tasted like blood on his tongue, making his heart drop and his chest constrict.

 

“Do you really see _us_ that way?”  Kyungsoo sounded _hurt,_ but he couldn’t be certain.

 

 _‘No,’_ Baekhyun wanted to say, but no, he did not want to wear his heart on his sleeve. “ _Yes,”_ he opted to answer, instead.

 

*

 

Having been announced as the final victors of the competition, Joonmyun’s team was in high spirits. The other teams from Whimoon High also landed third and fourth places, bringing home the bacon for their school.

 

 _“One down,”_ Baekhyun said to himself as he hopped on the bus along with the others. When he saw that Joonmyun had taken the seat next to Kyungsoo, he couldn’t help but feel upset—not that it was the latter’s fault for not reserving his _usual_ spot beside him, but because he already developed a habit of having to stay _near_ him. Skipping the first row, he opted to take the seat behind the younger.

 

When the bus started to move, Joonmyun turned to his side to face Kyungsoo. “I heard Jongin also had his competition earlier.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at the latter and gave him a nod. “He called me earlier. They won first, too,” he uttered, smiling proudly. “It’s such a pity that I wasn’t able to watch them.”

 

 _“Him,”_ Baekhyun wanted to say, suddenly feeling a stabbing pain on his chest. Taking a deep breath, he put his earphones on, wanting to mute out the said conversation.

 

 

**∞**

 

 

Lounging by the bleachers, Jongin stretched his arms, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder after. The latter had just arrived from the music club’s practice sessions.

 

 _“My head hurts_ ,” Kyungsoo muttered slouching, groaning while rubbing his temples. The younger guy beside him sat up straight, raising an eyebrow at him. “What’s with that look?”

 

“Shouldn’t your throat hurt?” Jongin asked, suspicious. “I know you have _something_ to say, so spill it.”

 

The guy in question only shrugged, looking warily at the other. “I’m just nervous for the upcoming Music Fest that our school will be holding,” he uttered, fiddling with his hands on his lap. “That’s it.”

 

“You’re a great singer,” Jongin responded, shifting on his seat to look at the latter dead in the eye. “I’m sure this is not what’s making your _head_ hurt.”

 

Burying his face in his hands, Kyungsoo heaved a sigh of resignation. _“I just don’t understand myself.”_

Scooting closer, Jongin wrapped an arm around him. “This is about _Baekhyun_ , right?” he asked, smiling knowingly. _“Does seeing him make your heart flutter? Or do you get butterflies in your stomach whenever he’s near?”_ he pried further wanting the other guy to confess.

Lifting his head to glare at the younger, Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. “What nonsense are you saying?”

 

“Just think about it…” the younger bit back, trying to suppress a grin. _“You’re acting like a girl having her day of the month_ ,” he quipped, unable to hold a chuckle. “Come on Kyungsoo, let’s be honest here. What do you feel whenever you see him?”

 

Looking away from the latter’s gaze, Kyungsoo lowered his head. _“My heart hurts.”_

Jongin continued to stare at the other, a small smile on his lips. _“You know what?_ That’s exactly the same thing I felt when you rejected me back then,” he uttered, sighing. “But your case’s different…” he continued, cupping the elder’s face. “Your head is hurting because you’re analyzing things _…calculating_ your emotions _.”_

 

Staring at Jongin, Kyungsoo felt guilty. _“I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t be…_ and let me finish _,_ ” the younger said, briefly. “The _reason_ why your heart is hurting…it’s because you’re _utterly, downright_ in love with him that you don’t even know how to express it.” Lightly pinching the other’s cheek, Jongin smiled. “ _God, I’m so jealous._ I wish I was Baekhyun-hyung.”

Lowering his head again, Kyungsoo reflected on himself. _“I’ve never felt this way before,”_ he confessed, placing his hand over his chest. _“It’s so…foreign.”_

_“_ Hyung, don’t speak… _it hurts,”_ Jongin uttered meaning it as a joke, but he can’t deny the small truth in it.

 

 

**∞**

 

_25 th of October 2008_

The afternoon rehearsals were currently going on inside the auditorium, when the doors flung open. The students on the stage froze on the spot, as two men in black suits accost them. Recognizing who these men are, Baekhyun balled his shaking hands into fists.

 

  _“Why are you here?”_

 

_“Chairman wants to have a word with you. He’s in the Conference Room.”_

 

Excusing himself from the other members, Baekhyun followed the two men. Jongdae, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other, taken aback.

 

“What is the matter with Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, flustered.

                                                                                           

Kyungsoo worried his lip, his brows knitted. “He didn’t tell his father about joining this club,” he narrated, taking a lungful of air after. “I’ll follow them. Please help excuse us.”

 

“We got it,” the other two responded, nodding.

 

 

Running after them, Kyungsoo finds himself standing just outside the Conference Room, where the two men brought Baekhyun. Peeking through the sliver of glass adorning the door, he watched as a man in his late 40’s, wearing an expensive-looking corporate attire — who Kyungsoo supposed, is Baekhyun’s father — approached his roommate.

 

“I already made myself clear before. I told you that you should just focus on your studies,” Chairman Byun blurted out, his low voice shaking from anger. “If I didn’t have you investigated, I wouldn’t know… _You really choose not to listen to me_ ,” he said far from shouting, but bearing enough strength and venom. “Which part of my order do you _not_ understand?”

 

Shifting his gaze to look at the other, Kyungsoo was grounded in his place when he saw Baekhyun fighting back his tears.

 

 _“_ I’m sorry. It was never my intention to disobey you,” Baekhyun uttered, voice wavering.  “I joined the club because it makes me happy _,_ ” he ploughed on, not looking up to meet his father in the eyes.

Grabbing the latter on his arms, Chairman Byun seethed. _“How many times do I have to tell you that it will not do any good to you? Do you love to mingle with those delinquents?”_

 

Clenching his fists tighter, Baekhyun looked up to glare at his father, _“Don’t call my friends that way!”—_ and a strong slap landed on his face.

 

“You _dare_ answer me?” Shaking from anger, the man raised an accusing finger at his son. “When did you learn to be disrespectful?”

 

Breaking down, Baekhyun held his father’s gaze.

 

“All my life, I only followed _your_ orders.  I only did the things that _you_ wanted. You never heard me complain _,_ because I wanted to be a son that you’d be proud of _…”_ he stuttered, tears falling. _  
_ “But for once _…just_ this once _,_ I want to do something that makes me happy _…I want to do the things that I’ve always loved.”_ Taking a deep calming breath, he continued. “For the first time in my life, I am _truly_ happy. Those kids that you call delinquents helped me enjoy my teenage years. They did not see me as a son of a wealthy businessman, but as Baekhyun who’s carefree and a lover of music…the Baekhyun that _you_ never knew…If you could only take some of your time to know them, you’ll see that they are good kids.”

Taking a step back, Chairman Byun adjusted his glasses, placing his hand inside his pocket. “Your love for music… _that’s_ something I am truly aware of. I did not intend for you to be _unhappy_. I was just… _worried_ ,” he confessed, making his son flustered. “Your brother almost died after getting involved in a fight when he was performing at some festival. I’ve heard that he got beaten by some guys from the other band. It turned out that the girl he was dating was the girlfriend of the other group’s lead vocalist,” he narrated, looking at his son.    
“I’m sorry for all those years that I failed to act as your father just because of my fears. _”_

Wiping his tears, Baekhyun stared at his father. _“You never told me about that.”_

The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We didn’t tell you because your mother was afraid that you’ll be discouraged knowing that you idolize your brother so much. It was also one of the reasons as to why I didn’t let you join any bands. There’s too much risk with gaining popularity and knowing a teenager like you, you’ll get too excited with the attention that you’ll be given.”  


“But I know my limitations _…_ and hyung’s different _,_ ” Baekhyun uttered, nearing his father. “I won’t do anything that’ll harm me _._ You just have to put your trust in _me.”_

Patting a hand on his son’s back, Chairman Byun began to make his leave, but was stopped when Baekhyun threw his arms around him.

 

_“Dad, I promise…I’ll make you and mom proud.”_

Heaving another sigh, his father gave him a pat on his head. _“_ You’re _really_ persistent,” he uttered, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. “ _It’s late. Just go home and do well with your studies.”_

 

“ _I will_ ,” Baekhyun whispered, the corners of his mouth tugging up. Stepping back, he looked at the two men, who happened to be his father’s personal bodyguards.  “Keep the Chairman safe.”

 

“We’ll keep that in mind, sir.”

 

 

When the chairman along with the two aforementioned men exited the room, they found Kyungsoo at the doorstep, who immediately bowed politely to greet them. Nodding at him, Chairman Byun left with his guards afterwards.

 

As soon as he was certain that they were no longer in sight, Kyungsoo immediately went inside the Conference Room, approaching Baekhyun who was surprised to see him.

 

_“What are you doing here?”_

 

“I followed you out,” was his direct reply.

 

Baekhyun looked at him warily. “Did you hear everything?”

_“Everything,”_ Kyungsoo repeated, reaching out to cup Baekhyun’s face. “ _I’m so proud of you,”_ he uttered, lips curling up into a smile. Unable to hide his happiness, he pulled the latter into a hug, making the said guy flustered. “You did a great job in telling your dad.”

With Kyungsoo’s breath warm on his neck, Baekhyun’s stomach gave _a tiny_ lurch.

_*_

 

As soon as they got their things, the two of them left the school together that night. They decided to drop by the Han River to witness the biannual Banpo Moonlight Rainbow Fountain show before they head for the dorm.

 

While Baekhyun was scanning the place to look for some good spot, Kyungsoo walked towards the food trucks along the side of the road to buy something for them to eat. After getting the both of them sandwich and strawberry sundaes, he sauntered towards the flight of stairs, where a number of families and lovers were camping.

 

 _“Soo, I’m here!”_ Baekhyun called out, waving a hand. Kyungsoo immediately made his way towards him, giving him his share of food afterwards.

 

 

It was just a few minutes later when the show started with the dancing of rainbow-like jets of water to the tune of some gleeful melody. Even though the scene before him was enthralling, Kyungsoo was more spell-bounded by the sight of shining beautiful crescents and thin lips, curled up into a purest of smiles he’d ever seen.

 

Baekhyun’s smile widened when the show reached its highlight. _“It’s beautiful.”_

_“…really beautiful,_ ” Kyungsoo hummed, still staring at the latter.

Taking his eyes off the show, Baekhyun shifted on his seat to face the younger.

 

 _“Soo, I have to tell you something…”_ he started, looking directly into Kyungsoo’s eyes. He took a couple of breaths, trying to choose his words carefully _._ “…I’ve been harbouring these thoughts for awhile and I think that I should let you know.”

Every noise coming from around them seemed to fade out all of a sudden, making the thumping of Kyungsoo's heart louder than anything else. His heart raced faster when Baekhyun held his gaze, his eyes reflecting an emotion that he couldn’t seem to decipher.

 

“From the very first day that we met, I was already drawn to you…and when we became roommates, it did _nothing_ to stop this fondness that I have for you.” Baekhyun released a sigh and ploughed on. “I keep on telling myself that I just see you as a friend, a roommate, but when you did all of _those_ things for me _…_ it was _so_ hard not to fall for you _.”_

Kyungsoo’s heart dropped when tears started to poise in the corner of Baekhyun’s eyes _._

_“No one has made me feel so special the way that I feel when I’m with you. You see beyond my imperfections, my weaknesses…and I’ve fallen so deep, I can’t turn back,”_ he confessed, his heart pounding strongly against his chest. “… _And every time I see you with Jongin, it hurts so much… Soo, I love you—”_

 

Air was knocked out of Baekhyun’s lungs, when Kyungsoo closed their distance with a kiss. His eyes fall shut on its own accord when a warm hand held his fisted ones, with another gentle hand on his cheek. His free hand slowly moved up to grasp a fistful of the younger’s shirt, afraid of letting him go.

After what felt like a lifetime, Kyungsoo breaks off from the kiss, cupping the other’s face in his hands. _“Baekhyun, I love you, too. I’m madly in love with you.”_

And with the last burst of the water-jets, the two shared another kiss, unmindful of the people around them.

 

_*_

As soon as they reached their dorm unit, Kyungsoo led Baekhyun into the kitchen. While he was busy looking into the refrigerator’s contents, Baekhyun was merely staring, if _not_ ogling at him, with his chin propped on his folded hands.

 

 _“_ What do you want to eat? I’m sure you’re hungry,” he asked, closing the refrigerator and looking into the cupboards for some ramen.

_“You,”_ was Baekhyun’s sly answer _._ “I want to eat _you.”_

Kyungsoo visibly shuddered at the latter’s innuendo _._ Turning around, his insides _lurched_ when he saw the suggestive smirk on his boyfriend’s lips. _“You’re not hungry?”_ he asked, voice suddenly a hoarse rasp.

Slowly getting up from his seat, Baekhyun approached him, snaking his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and pressing him against the counter subsequently.

_“I want you,”_ he said barely above a whisper, voice low and sultry on the younger’s ear. When he pulled back, he’s met with the latter’s desire-laden eyes, which further fuelled his own thirst and hunger.

 

Gently moving Baekhyun’s hands up onto his shoulders, Kyungsoo pulled him closer, lifting his chin with a finger. “Do you really want _this_?” he asked, inching his face closer until they shared each other’s breathing space. _“This is my first time…”_ he whispered, eyes moving down to stare at the latter’s moist lips. _“…I may not be that good.”_

Smirking at his boyfriend’s confession, Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo by the nape, leading to their lips brushing, lightly. “I don’t give a _damn…This’ll be my first time, too,”_ he breathed out, _mostly_ into the younger’s slightly parted mouth _. “_ I want to do _this_ with you _.”_

Cupping the other’s cheek, Kyungsoo closed their _almost_ inexistent distance with a kiss. Baekhyun responded eagerly, smiling as the younger teased his lips to part, to which he willingly succumbed.

 

Baekhyun moaned into the kiss when the younger slipped his left hand under his shirt—smoothing over his chest and side. Carefully grasping his waist, Kyungsoo hoisted his boyfriend up, walking a few steps to sit him on top of their dining table. Slightly breaking from the kiss, he stripped from his own shirt, doing the same to the elder’s garment.

 

Throwing their shirts unceremoniously on the floor, Baekhyun pulled the younger closer, chasing after his lips. As Kyungsoo started to trail light kisses on the column of his neck, down to his chest—Baekhyun braced himself, his fingernails scraping both the edge of the table and the pale back of the younger male. He pulled the latter up, peppering his chest right away with open-mouthed kisses. He was gingerly teasing each dusky bud, efficiently tearing out a low groan from Kyungsoo. He continued with his ministrations; moving back up to nibble on the sensitive flesh behind the other’s ear, while moving his free hand to cup _him_ , making Kyungsoo throw his head forward into his shoulder.

 

With his patience fading, Kyungsoo secured his boyfriend’s legs around his waist—carrying him as they shared fervent kisses until they reached the bedroom. He laid him on his bed, hovering above him after. Pulling him down by the nape, Baekhyun kissed him passionately as he guided the younger’s hand into his _straining_ , _still clothed_ erection.

 

_As the remaining garments were removed and thrown, two bodies melded perfectly, colliding into a fiery dance of love and passion._

 

Kyungsoo felt his arousal escalating as he watched the unadultered Baekhyun arching his back off the mattress, as he _entered_ him. He kissed his tears away when he picked up a rhythm. Baekhyun writhed underneath him, moaning helplessly when his hand found its way to _his_ neglected member. Hoisting the latter’s legs up and around his waist, he gasped for air as his thrusts became erratic. Kissing him as he thrusted deeper, Kyungsoo groaned as _Baekhyun’s_ lips parted into a noiseless cry; _his_ body shuddering beneath him like a wine glass thrown into a fire; its shards glistening in the flames, melting in the intense heat of his high. It was not long for him to reach his climax, _not_ long when Baekhyun was clenching tightly around him.

_*_

_“You were great,”_ Baekhyun whispered, smiling as he nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck, recovering from their ecstatic aftermath _._

Kyungsoo chuckled lightly, pulling him closer. _“You’re only saying that because I was your first,”_ he said, kissing the other on his temple.

_“…_ and you will be my _second…third…until you don’t want me anymore.”_ Baekhyun responded confidently, slightly pulling back to stare at the younger. _“My lips and my body…they’re only yours.”_

Smiling, Kyungsoo placed a peck on his boyfriend’s lips. _“What about your love?”_

_“Of course, it’s a given. Byun Baekhyun is solely Do Kyungsoo’s,”_ he answered, giving the younger a lingering kiss. _“I love you.”_

_“I love you, too,”_ the younger whispered, responding with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. I hope you're liking it so far. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**_2 nd week of February 2011_ **

****

“You’re already packing up?” Jongin asked, staring at the shorter guy who was busy arranging his clothes inside his luggage. “You still have a week till graduation though.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor, holding a pile of shirts on one hand. “I just wanted to make sure everything’s settled before I left. I’m just keeping some clothes which I don’t use regularly.”

 

_“Where’s Baekhyun?”_

 

Kyungsoo stopped halfway in his task at the mention of the name. He spared Jongin a quick glance before resuming on piling his shirts.  “He’s probably finalizing things for college…he got accepted at Yonsei.”

 

Jongin knelt down in front of him, fists clenched.

 

 _“Hyung, last week…when I kissed you…I saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol_ ,” he uttered with hesitancy, worrying his lips. “I didn’t know what happened first— _me kissing you_ or _seeing them.”_

Finally closing his luggage, Kyungsoo stayed silent. He was disrupted from his trance when the younger cupped his face. “I know my action was reckless but _…_ I did not regret doing _it.”_

 

_“Jongin.”_

 

“ _Hyung_ , I understand that you still love _him,_ but at that time…when you _almost_ faint right in front of me… _I was so scared_.” Caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek, Jongin fought back his tears. _“I felt **so** scared but I have to act as though it was nothing, because you didn’t want Baekhyun to know.”_

_*_

_“You look so pale,”_ Jongin uttered, chancing a look upon the other. He stuffed his other books inside his locker, before closing it back. _“Did you take-”_ Dropping his bag, he was unable to ask further when he saw Kyungsoo’s grip on the door of his locker tightening, his other hand clenched over the left side of his chest—lips pale and breathing labored.

 

 _“Hyung!”_ Starting to panic, he quickly fumbled into the other guy’s bag for his medication. With a bottle of water, he gave him a small tablet. His heart broke when Kyungsoo looked up at him, tears poising on the corners of his eyes, his fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead.

 

 _“Thank you,”_ the other breathed out, gasping for air while loosening his grip on his uniform shirt.

“ _Hyung,”_ Jongin muttered almost in a whine _“I told you. You should not forget to take your medicines on time.”_ He reached for the elder’s face, wiping his tears and sweat with his handkerchief. He closed the other guy’s locker and picked both their bags up. _“What’s wrong?”_

_“I - I saw them at the music room this morning….”_ Kyungsoo croaked, breathing sharply. “ _…_ they were _kissing_.” Balling his fists, he tried to even out his breathing. “I know that _he_ has every right to move on, but I didn’t know it’d be _this_ soon… _too early_ for him to replace me.” He let out a bitter laugh, tears threatening to fall from his eyes yet again. “It’s not like it was the first time that I saw them sharing a kiss _…_ but _damn,_ it _still_ hurts _.”_

Gently pressing Kyungsoo against the locker, Jongin placed a chaste kiss on the latter’s lips. Witnessing the scene, Baekhyun and Chanyeol stood frozen few meters away. Baekhyun felt his chest tighten when Kyungsoo gave in — _not_ seeing the lone tear that had escaped from Kyungsoo _’s_ eye.

_*_

Rousing from his reverie, Kyungsoo stared at Jongin. _“…I don’t want to hold onto him just because I’m sick…”_ He gently removed the younger’s hand from his face, holding it with his own, instead. “If he knew about my illness, it’ll just hurt him…and I don’t want to hurt him. I want him to be happy.”

 

 _“For Pete’s sake, you’re hurting as well!_ ” Jongin raised his voice, exasperated. “You’re not supposed to be suffering… _alone.”_

Wiping the tear on the younger’s cheek, Kyungsoo smiled weakly. _“That’s why I’m grateful, because you’re here._ You’ve been a good friend, Jongin…and I thank you for that.”

 

 _“Stop saying that...it sounds like you’re leaving me already,”_ Jongin whispered, lightly squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand.

“There…There are some clinical trials in the U.S. My physician already submitted my case. I can only hope for the best…but I don’t want to expect.”

 

Jongin pulled him into his arms, nuzzling his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. “It’s been hard on you but _please…_ don’t give up,” he said softly, voice shaking. “You have to live _not_ only for me _,_ but for your family, your friends _…”_ He slowly pulled away, gazing at the other. _“…_ for _Baekhyun.”_  

 

Hearing _his_ name again, Kyungsoo’s vision was a blur when tears filled his eyes. Lowering his head, his tears flowed continuously.

 

Jongin wiped the dampness on his face, lifting his chin up. _“If you really love him, you have to live.”_

 

**∞**

 

_February 2011, After-Grad Ball_

Not wanting to wake Baekhyun up, Kyungsoo slowly got out of his bed. It was 5:30 am—the fading winter dawn is breaking and the streets are still empty. Not wasting his time, he brought his remaining suitcase and bag on the couch in the living room. After cooking rice, he made hangover soup and kimchi stew. Minutes later, he placed the food in bowls and transferred the soup in some thermo canister, before draping a dark blue cloth over them.

 

Kyungsoo sat around one chair around the table, with a pen on his right hand and a notepad on the other. He planned on leaving a note for Baekhyun— _a thing he always do for the latter._ As soon as he finished writing one, he looked at the small piece of apple green paper.

 

 

You probably know by now that I’m leaving today…I wish you well with Chanyeol. Actually, I have already made a plan for Valentine’s but unfortunately, things turned out this way.

Crumpling the paper, he wrote once, twice and four times more, opting for a simpler and shorter message. After taking a bath and changing into some warm clothes, he called his brother to pick him up. It was not until around quarter ‘til 7 o’clock when Seungsoo arrived.

 

 _“I’ll wait for you downstairs. Do what you need to do,”_ his hyung said.

 

Looking around the place for the very last time, Kyungsoo put on his coat, staring at the sleeping figure on his bed. He slowly neared his bed and knelt down, pulling the blanket up until it covered Baekhyun’s chest. He gently combed through the other guy’s hair—a small smile making its way to his lips, when Baekhyun leaned into _his_ touch.

“ _Goodbye…”_

Taking a deep breath of life, he leaned down, pressing a chaste _last_ kiss over Baekhyun’s lips. Pulling away, he wiped a lone tear that had escaped from his eye with the back of his hand. He stood up silently, sparing one last glance at Baekhyun before finally walking out of the room. When he got inside his brother’s car, he let out a sigh, looking up at the dormitory through the car’s window.

 

 _“Can we leave?”_ Seungsoo asked, staring at his brother. When Kyungsoo nodded his yes, he gave him a light squeeze on his hand, driving at once.

 

In the middle of the road trip, Kyungsoo felt his eyes betray him _once more_ as the soft ballad by Levi Kreis played over the stereo.

 

 

**∞**

 

 

**15:00H, February 18, 2011 (Friday)**

_‘Passengers for Flight 388 bound for Los Angeles, please proceed to the Boarding Gates now.’_

“We’ll be going,” Kyungsoo said, smiling. “Take care.”

 

“ _You_ take care of yourself.” Jongin mirrored a smile, ruffling the latter’s hair. “Keep in touch.”

 

“I understand. Just send my regards to your family and…” Kyungsoo paused, holding Jongin’s gaze. “… _and_ promise me that you’ll not disclose my condition to _him_.”

 

Jongin sighed, gently pulling the elder into a hug. “I promise. Just do well and come back healthy.”

 

“ _I will.”_ Breaking off from their hug, Kyungsoo stepped backwards towards his brother. _“Bye,”_ he uttered, waving a hand.

 

Jongin waved back, slightly bowing at the man beside Kyungsoo. “Please take care of him, hyung.”

 

Seungsoo nodded, getting his brother’s suitcase. “I will. Take care of yourself, too.”

 

 

 

Jongin headed back to the dorm after the plane took off. When he entered their shared unit, he found Chanyeol lounging on the couch, watching some movie on his laptop.

 

“I thought you’re with Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol sat up, letting the younger occupy the space beside him. “ _Nah_. He said he wanted to be alone.”

 

Jongin furrowed his brows, mulling over his words. “…Kyungsoo left for the U.S. an hour ago.”

 

Folding his laptop close and placing it on the table, Chanyeol sighed, drumming his fingers on his thighs in thought. “That’s probably the reason why Baekhyun was acting _that_ way.” He sighed once more, fumbling inside his jeans’ pocket for his phone.

 

 _“Hello,”_ Baekhyun answered voice hoarse. “ _W-Why did you call?”_

_“Hey, are you crying?”_ Chanyeol asked, worrying. Patting the latter on the shoulder, Jongin went to their bedroom to rest. _“I’m coming over.”_

 

“ _No, don’t.”_ Baekhyun’s reply came a little too late before he heard Chanyeol knocking at his door.

 

_“Open the door, Byun Baekhyun!”_

Groggily standing up from the floor, Baekhyun placed his bottle of beer on the table, walking unsteadily towards the entrance. _“Yah, stop banging the door…my head hurts,”_ he slurred, opening the door sluggishly.

 

Barging inside, Chanyeol clucked his tongue, scrunching his nose at the reeks of alcohol. He opened the windows in the kitchen and went back to the living room, looking down at the inebriated man who was now sitting on the floor, downing the half-empty beer bottle. He snatched the bottle away, ignoring the other guy’s protests.

 

 _“Yah, give it back to me,”_ Baekhyun whined, reaching for the bottle. When the taller guy didn’t budge, he took a canned beer placed behind two empty beer bottles, instead.

 

Sighing, Chanyeol snatched the said beverage _again_. _“Why are you doing this? He_ wouldn’t want to see you like _this_.” He sat on the couch, frowning at Baekhyun.

 

Laughing glumly, Baekhyun gazed blearily at Chanyeol as tears clouded his eyes. “ _He shouldn’t have left me, if he didn’t want to see me in this **miserable** state.”_

_And there it is._ Chanyeol felt a pang in his heart. He knew that the other was already whipped, but he’s more aware that Baekhyun never lies—not when alcohol is running in his system.

 

“ _Hey,”_ he uttered in a gentle voice, placing the beverages on the floor. “Come on, get up.” He helped the other sat up on the couch, combing through his mussed up hair. “You’re drunk.”

 

 _“I’m not,”_ the shorter argued, shoving the taller man’s hand away. “Just give me my beer back…”

 

With his patience waning, Chanyeol grasped the shorter male’s wrists. “ _Seriously,_ what’s wrong with you? _”_

 

Breaking down, Baekhyun balled his hands into fists. “ _You_ tell me… _what the hell’s wrong with me?_ ” he all but screamed, tears falling from his eyes. “I broke up with him…It was **I** _,_ who ended everything between us…but _why? Why am I hurting this way?”_

 

Chanyeol loosened his grip on the latter’s wrists, fully aware of the answer to the other guy’s question in his mind. “It’s because you _loved_ him _…and still,_ love _him_.”

 

 

*

 

 

On his first month of stay in the U.S., Kyungsoo worked on his additional requirements in Yale, with the help of his brother, Seungsoo, who’s in his fourth year in Law School. By March, they went to Maryland to have his scheduled check up with Dr. Martin Kang, a Korean-American cardiologist and cardio surgeon in Johns Hopkins Hospital. After disembarking from the plane, a family friend had fetched them and accompanied them to the said hospital.

 

“You must be Do Kyungsoo,” Dr. Kang said, extending a hand in greeting.

 

“Yes, it’s me.” Kyungsoo smiled, shaking hands with the said specialist. “My physician, Dr. Jo Gunhee, referred me to you.”

 

“Oh, please take your seat. He was my colleague in the university,” Dr. Kang narrated, smiling. “I know this is a serious matter, so allow me to get straight to the point.” Shifting on his seat, he opened a file folder and turned on the monitor on his right, which reflected some scans.

 

“Based on these, your cardiac muscles are inflamed which makes it difficult for your heart to pump enough blood because it restricts your heart’s movement.” Kyungsoo nodded, so the doctor continued. “In your medical history, you reported to have had symptoms of flu—fatigue, fever and muscle aches. When did these happen?”

 

“We had our retreat last October and since then, I’ve had recurrent flu towards the end of the Christmas break. Since I was not feeling anything else, I only asked for some flu prescriptions. Also, I’ve been busy both in my academics and extra-curricular activities.”

 

“As of the moment, the actual cause of **fulminant myocarditis** is not known yet—it may be viral in nature or an immune system disorder. But based on your history, the most probable cause of your disease is exposure to some viral infections.” Closing the file folder, Dr. Kang looked at Kyungsoo and his brother respectively. “Your condition, _fulminant myocarditis_ , is a very rare disease which usually progresses rapidly. Fortunate enough, Dr. Jo promptly diagnosed you last January and started you on some heart treatments.”

 

“So doctor, what more interventions will my brother require?” Seungsoo asked; brows slightly knitted.

 

“We will continue with his current regimen, but I’ll add a drug to stimulate his heart muscle to increase its contraction. Also, an implantable mechanical pump may be needed to temporarily assist this heart with the circulation, especially if his condition worsens.”

 

“A pump…it is invasive, right?” Seungsoo expressed, worried. “Is it safe? My brother’s starting his classes by August.”

 

“Pumps can be removed safely after seven to ten days. It is invasive but it’s relatively safe. Also, we will conduct several tests prior to determine the need for these pumps. For now, he’d still undergo the conservative measures first. Mr. Do Seungsoo, right?” The said guy nodded. “Although you’re brother’s condition is relatively critical, there’s a high chance for successful recovery. I will just schedule your next appointment, Kyungsoo."

 

“I understand. Thank you, Dr. Kang.” Kyungsoo bowed slightly, while his brother shook hands with the physician.

 

“It’s nothing. And I heard you’ll be attending at Yale.”

 

“Yes, that’s right.”

 

There’s a soft smile on Dr. Kang’s lips when he gave the young guy’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Take care of yourself and don’t forget to take your medicines as prescribed.”

 

“I’ll keep it in mind. We’ll go ahead first.”

 

“Have a safe trip.”

 

 

**∞**

 

 

Three months into the treatment offered by the clinical trial he belong to, Kyungsoo’s signs and symptoms gradually improved. He still had episodes of chest pains and shortness of breath, but these were relatively controllable.

 

Towards the end of April, he decided to attend some English classes to improve his skills in speaking the language. Being a fast learner he is, he gained recognition from his instructor. On his second week in class, Kyungsoo finds himself staring at the tall brunette man, with toned and sharp features, standing in front of the lecture room.

 

“Uh…Obviously, I’m not the same instructor from the previous week.” The guy announced, placing his tablet on the desk table. “I’m Jason’s friend and he asked me to look after you guys…and might as well teach you. He had an emergency, which I quote _‘my-pregnant-wife-is-giving-birth-today-so-take-over-my-class’_.”

 

The students laughed, making the said man grin. Playing with his pen, Kyungsoo just continued to observe the guy in front. _“He doesn’t look that much older than me.”_ He gaped and snapped from his thoughts when he realized that the said man was looking at him.

 

“By the way, I’m Kris _…”_ the tall guy, _Kris_ , announced to the class, still holding Kyungsoo’s gaze. “ _Kris Wu.”_

 

 “Now, who is _this_ man?” Kyungsoo thought, drumming his fingers slowly on his arm chair.

 

Diverting his attention back at his tablet, Kris smirked. _“That kid’s interesting._ ”

 

 

*

 

 

Kyungsoo was already heading for the door, when a hand on his arm stopped him. _“Wait,”_ a low voice uttered. When he turned around, it was Kris— _the substitute instructor—_ standing in front of him.

_“What is it?”_

 

Kris grinned, liking the way the words rolled on his tongue. “I think I now know why Jason liked you among his students.”

Kyungsoo adjusted his sling _,_ giving the taller guy a quizzical look. _“Excuse me?_ What did you say?” Belatedly realizing, his eyes widened. _“_ Wait… _You speak Korean?”_

Amused at his flustered expression, Kris chuckled. “My friends in Canada— _where I was actually born, if you may ask_ —influenced me to learn the language and I have a Korean uncle-in-law, so yeah, I know Korean.”

Kyungsoo nibbled on his lip, fighting his urge to grin as he listened to the latter’s way too detailed explanation _. “_ But Mr. Wu, do you have anything to say to me?”

 

Straightening his back, the taller guy smiled. “Don’t be so formal with me. Just call me Kris or Yifan or _hyung_ if you want.” Clutching onto his own bag, he continued, “Actually I’m here to ask if you can _perhaps_ …have some coffee with me?”

 

Kris’ smile was so genuine which makes it hard for Kyungsoo to refuse the offer.   _“_ I’m sorry but I _can’t_ drink coffee, _”_ he said softly, suddenly aware of how close the two of them are.

 

Embarrassed, Kris forced out a laugh. _“Ah, you don’t like coffee_ ,” he mumbled, scratching his nape awkwardly.

 

Sensing his dejection, Kyungsoo started to explain. “It’s not that I _don’t_ like coffee—I just get strong palpitations when I drink any caffeinated beverages.” Looking at his wristwatch, then back at the other guy, he smiled. “ _I can go for some shake though…_ that is, if the offer still stands. _”_

Upon hearing his answer, Kris’ mouth tugged up into a wide grin. “That would be great. I know some place nearby.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled, nodding. “ _Okay.”_

 

 

After few minutes of walking, they entered a café around the corner. Kris went for some Americano while Kyungsoo ordered strawberry milkshake. They occupied a table towards the back side of the shop, as they wait for their orders.

 

“So what are you doing here, Kris? Is your family here as well? _”_ Kyungsoo asked, fiddling with his phone on the table top.

 

“I’m an incoming third year in Yale, Architecture course. My parents are working in Canada,” the said guy answered, bobbing his head to the café’s music.

 

“ _Yale?”_ Kyungsoo repeated, seeking validation.

 

“Yes…why?” Kris slightly cocked a brow, intrigued.

 

“I’ll be attending Yale and I’m taking architecture, too,” Kyungsoo responded, an amused smile plastered on his lips.

 

Kris grinned as he stared at the latter. “… _Coincidence?_ ”

 

 _Coincidence…_ A picture of a disarming boxy smile and sparkling crescent eyes flashed through Kyungsoo’s mind — the image of _Baekhyun_ , when they first met as roommates. The realization hit him _hard_ like a bullet, causing his chest to tighten.

 

Kyungsoo took a sharp intake of breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds. Kris started to worry when he saw the latter frown.

 

_“Did I say something that has offended you?”_

Kyungsoo shook his head, gripping his phone on the table. “No, just don’t mind me,” he uttered, forcing a small smile to appear on his pale face. “It’s nothing,” he said, trying to convince himself more than Kris.

 

A breath of relief washed through him, when the waiter came with their drinks. He gave the waiter a grateful smile, taking a sip of his shake afterwards.

 

“By the way, what made you choose to study here? There are many great universities in Korea,” the brunette man asked before drinking his Americano.

_“I just got some things to attend to,”_ Kyungsoo answered, putting his drink on the table.

 

Propping his chin on his slightly fisted hand, Kris smiled. “There’s something about you that stirs my curiosity and interest.”

 

“And what is that?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes searching. Picking up his drink, he slowly took small sips of his shake.

 

Kris shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said, drawing invisible squiggles on the table top with his thumb. _“…I think you’re my style.”_

Startled, Kyungsoo visibly choked on his drink, gaining a hearty chuckle from the taller man. _“Did you just…”_

 

“… _confess to you?_ ” Kris continued, smiling. “Well, I guess I did _…_ Am I _too_ straightforward _?”_

_“You are,”_ Kyungsoo sputtered, mouth hanging open and then close. “Do you just confess to someone…on the _very_ first meeting?”

 

Kris grinned, placing his cup down. “If I’m attracted to someone _, I do confess right away.”_ He lifted his cup, placing it just before his mouth. “ _Why?_ Are you _taken_? Do you have a _girlfriend_ back home?” Kyungsoo shook his head. “… _boyfriend_ then _?”_

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips into a thin line. _“Ex…We broke up a couple of months ago.”_ He removed the lid and straw from his shake, downing his drink at once. He groaned as the coolness numbed his throat.

 

Fidgeting, Kris runs his thumb on the rim of his cup. “I’m sorry,” he said, softly.

 

Looking directly into the other’s eyes, Kyungsoo shook his head. _“You don’t have to say sorry…_ it’s not like you could’ve known _.”_

 

 

**∞**

**_26 th of October, 2008_ **

_“Good morning, babe.” Kyungsoo whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “It’s time for breakfast.”_

_Scratching his eyes cutely, Baekhyun mustered a lazy smile, pulling the other down by the nape. “Let’s just cuddle for awhile...”_

_Kyungsoo smiled, placing a peck on the tip of Baekhyun’s nose this time, caressing his face after. “Just eat your meal first and then we can take a bath.”_

_“Bathing together?” Baekhyun blurted, smirking at the idea. He slowly sat up, leaning against the headboard, with the blanket drawn up unto his navel. “I thought last night was both our first?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you’ve got this **naughty** idea, Soo,” he spoke with a lilt in his voice, grinning when the younger slightly quivered when he ran his thumb over his perked nipple—Kyungsoo was still half-naked, save for the dark boxers he was wearing._

_Kyungsoo lightly grasp Baekhyun’s hand on his chest, halting the dangerous hand from its ministrations. “I only talked about bathing…not shower sex you know,” he answered defensively, trying to will away the heat that was spreading across his cheeks._

_Baekhyun chuckled; raising his free hand to lift the younger’s chin. “Babe, you’re blushing. Look at your ears…they’re so cute,” he said amused, revelling at the warmth of the flushed skin.  “I wonder how redder you can get.”_

_“Baekhyun please…just eat first okay?” Kyungsoo uttered, almost sounding like a whine. He knew he can never win this mind game—not when the one involved is Baekhyun. Standing up, he went to get the tray on his desk table, placing it on his bed right after._

_“You got up early to cook this?” Baekhyun smiled, staring appreciatively at the bowl of samgyetang on the tray._

_“I just cooked something heavy enough…After all, we didn’t have anything last night except for some strawberry sundaes and sandwiches.”_

_Remembering last night’s affair, Baekhyun’s eyes turned darker. “God, your mouth tasted like strawberries…” he said barely above a whisper, nibbling on his lower lip. “May the heavens forgive me…I want to ask for **more**_ _,_ _Kyungsoo_ _._ _”_

_The lovely rouge shade creeping from Baekhyun’s chest up to his neck and eventually his ears, made Kyungsoo’s mouth dry up in an instant. He moistened his bottom lip, inadvertently making the other guy groan._

_“Shit,” Baekhyun cursed, fisting the covers tighter. When Kyungsoo glanced down, he choked on his spit when he noticed his boyfriend’s hard on against the blanket._

_“B-Baek, eat first alright?” He stuttered, gulping down the lump that was lodged on his throat. He stifled a groan with a cough, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He carefully placed the tray table atop Baekhyun’s lap, cautiously avoiding his erection._

_Sipping the soup and feeding himself, Baekhyun slowly crossed his legs under the tray table, trying to hide his **utter** discomfort. Soon after he finished eating, Kyungsoo took the tray to the kitchen and washed the dishes. _

_While his boyfriend was not in sight, Baekhyun slumped further on the bed, hiding underneath the covers in embarrassment. Not very long after, the younger came back, pulling the covers_ completely _off him._

_Flustered, Baekhyun shifted on the bed, trying to cover up his growing erection with his hands. “W-What is it?” he stammered, voice raw._

_Kyungsoo smirked, deftly lifting him in his arms, leaving the other gaping._

_“I think I can help you with your_ **_problem_ ** _.”_

_He_ _carried his boyfriend to the bathroom, sitting him atop the sink counter. Baekhyun watched as Kyungsoo got his toothbrush, squeezing some toothpaste on it, before placing it in front of his mouth._

_“Open your mouth, Baek.”_

_Baekhyun obediently followed, allowing the younger to brush his teeth in his stead. He rinsed his mouth with water, spitting it out on the sink right after. As soon as he finished wiping his mouth dry, Kyungsoo’s moist lips latched onto his own. He was caught off-guard when the other licked through the seam of his mouth, coaxing it to part. Yielding, Baekhyun tilted his head, allowing the younger to map out his mouth with his tongue. He mewled as Kyungsoo’s smooth fingers curled around his leaking length, pressing on the tip — making him jerk into_ his _hand. He hummed in satisfaction when the younger’s hand found a rhythm._

_Pulling away from the kiss, Kyungsoo nibbled on his boyfriend’s earlobe, moving down to shower light kisses on his neck and chest. Moving further south, he relished when Baekhyun pants out a shuddering breath when he kittenishly licked the tip of his erection._

_“D-Don’t tease.”_

_“Patience, baby...”  Kyungsoo straightened his back, hoisting one of Baekhyun’s legs up on the counter. The older lifted his other wobbly leg up, grasping at his thighs to keep them spread apart._

_Baekhyun was expecting for the younger to increase his pace in stroking his length, but he did not expect when Kyungsoo leaned down, holding the base of his length with a hand, with his mouth hovering over the head of his aching anatomy._

_“Soo, what are you--“_

_“Hush…” Kyungsoo hummed, not batting an eye before devouring Baekhyun._

_“Fuck.”_

_Baekhyun bucked his hips_ again _unintentionally, exploding from the warmth that had encased his erection. Although inexperienced in this field, Kyungsoo loves to learn…loves to explore the different ways to please his boyfriend._

_Baekhyun grasped his thighs harder, nails digging onto his pale skin, when the younger takes more of him. A moan escaped from his parted mouth when Kyungsoo pulled out completely, licking along his veins, before sucking gingerly on his tip._

_Pulling Kyungsoo up, Baekhyun kissed him passionately, warm tears streaming down his flushed cheeks._

_“Hey, did I hurt you?” Kyungsoo asked softly, kissing his tears away._

_“No, God no,” Baekhyun shook his head, cupping his boyfriend’s face. “It just felt…it felt so_ fucking _great.”_

_Kyungsoo smiled, placing another peck on his lips. When he moved southwards, he guided Baekhyun’s hands onto his hair._

_“Just do whatever you feel like doing with my hair,” he uttered huskily, watching as the other nodded his yes._

_Baekhyun groaned when Kyungsoo licked along the underside of his shaft, grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin. His grip on the younger’s hair was firm, but not hard enough to hurt him. He writhed in pleasure, back arching off the wall, when the latter nibbled at his sac, while_ his _thumb was working its magic over his length’s slit._

_Looking up, Kyungsoo’s head swim when he caught Baekhyun’s lust-blown eyes_ directed at him _. As he encased the other’s length with his own mouth once again, he felt his own cock twitching inside his boxers, when Baekhyun moaned, still with his dark gaze holding him in place._

_Sensing that Baekhyun was close, Kyungsoo sucked harder, refusing to stop with the other’s hands trying to pull him up._

_Unable to withstand the overwhelming sensation, Baekhyun loses it; coming hard at the back of the younger’s throat. Kyungsoo gingerly milked him, pulling out with loud pop and immediately crawling up to kiss him squarely on the mouth. He allowed the latter to taste himself on the roof of his mouth, to the back of his teeth._

_Kyungsoo mewled when Baekhyun pulled him closer; his hard-on bumping along the edge of the counter. After a moment of what felt like forever, the two pulled away—staring and basking in each other’s presence._

_Dangling his legs on the counter, Baekhyun leaned in, steadying himself while holding onto his boyfriend’s shoulders._

_“You taste sweet.” Kyungsoo whispered, smiling disarmingly against Baekhyun’s lips._

_Baekhyun smirked; licking along the younger’s bottom lip. “My turn...”_

_Not given the time to process things, Kyungsoo threw his head forward, over the latter’s shoulder, as Baekhyun’s hand disappeared inside his boxers. Biting onto his_ already abused _lower lip, he struggled to hold himself up, his hands grasping his boyfriend’s thighs. He tried to withdraw from the touch, but Baekhyun was quick, immediately hooking a leg around his waist to keep him in place._

_Not too long after, Kyungsoo climaxed when Baekhyun bit and suck at the junction of his neck and shoulder—strings of cum caught on the latter’s hand and on his boxers. Baekhyun jerked him to completion, while whispering sweet nothings on his ear._

_After they recovered—all sweaty and sated—Baekhyun withdrew his hand, gingerly licking each digit clean. Kyungsoo kissed him and tasted himself from his boyfriend’s mouth._

_Still into their kiss, Baekhyun slid his hands down, snaking his arms around the younger’s waist subsequently. He grazed his foot along Kyungsoo’s inner thigh, letting his toes tickle the skin._

_“S-Stop that,” Kyungsoo stuttered, recoiling from the offending foot._

_Baekhyun grinned, pulling the younger closer by the waist. “We should this more often.”_

_Kyungsoo chuckled, pinching his nose. “It’s just our first day and you’re already anticipating for more?”_

_Pouting, Baekhyun lightly squeezed the younger’s side. “Well, we can always find time, right? And also, I don’t want this to be a sexual thing only…I want to us to share everything, may it be good or bad times.”_

_Smiling fondly, Kyungsoo kissed the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. “That’s my line.” Pulling away, he caressed Baekhyun’s face. “Even without the sex, I’ll be right here.”_

**∞**

_Midnight, US Standard Time_

Kyungsoo rouse from his slumber and from his _dream_. He leaned against the headboard of his bed, positioning a pillow behind his back. His red-rimmed eyes glistened with fresh shed tears, as he stared at the flashing screen of his phone.

 

_May 6 th, 2011: My wife, Baek’s Birthday!!!_

As the reminder died down, his eyes were fixed on his phone’s wallpaper—a picture taken from his recent birthday—showing Baekhyun hugging him from behind and kissing him on his cheek whilst smiling. They _looked_ so happy together… _so happy_ that he almost forgot it was taken a few days after he was diagnosed with _his_ condition.

 

 

*

 

 

_May 6 th, 2011, 10:00pm KST_

Closing his laptop, Baekhyun stood up from his seat and arranged his things. He removed some sticky notes from his _to-do list_ to the _done list_ on the cork board just above his desk table. Sitting on his bed, he picked his phone up, checking his notifications right away.

_14 Missed Calls from Chanyeol_

Closing the notifications’ tab, he started to type a message when Chanyeol called him again.

 

_“What is it?”_

_“Yah Baekhyun, why are you not answering my calls? Are you avoiding me?”_

_“I was busy doing my requirements. Just hang up.”_

 

_“I’m coming over.”_

Baekhyun sighed, too tired to even counter. He got up from his bed and walked towards the living room. He frowned when Chanyeol knocked on the door insistently.

 

“I told you, I was busy,” he blurted out as soon as he opened the door.

 

Chanyeol looked at him, apologetic. “I forgot that it was your birthday…I didn’t realize not until dinner when Jongin asked me. Is this the reason why you’re avoiding me?

 

“ _No_.” Baekhyun said flatly, crossing his arms. “As I’ve already told you, I was doing my requirements. Just go back to your room.”

 

Stepping inside and shutting the door, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun against a nearby wall, crashing his lips _on_ him.

 

With his eyes widening in shock, Baekhyun pushed the taller guy away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “What was _that_ for?”

 

“…a birthday kiss?” Chanyeol answered, flustered at the latter’s reaction. “What’s wrong?” he reached out to caress the other’s face, but Baekhyun flinched.

 

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” Baekhyun uttered, eyes staring to water. “… _please,_ just leave me alone. I don’t think I can do this.”

 

“ _Byun…”_

Baekhyun clenched his fists as his eyes betrayed him. _“Please, I’m begging you.”_

 

Not waiting for him to say another word, Chanyeol left, undoubtedly hurt.

 

After closing the door, Baekhyun returned to the bedroom, immediately turning off the lights. He lied down on the bed opposite to his own, pulling the blanket closer to his chest. Facing the wall whilst lying on Kyungsoo’s bed, tears streamed down his face.

 

Their once shared room was filled with deafening silence, with his soft sobs as the only sound resonating in the stillness of the night.

 

_“Soo, I need you here with me.”_

With fresh tears still evident on his moonlit face, he fell asleep.

**∞**

 

 

**_1 st week, January 2011_ **

Wrapping the scarf tighter around his neck, Kyungsoo exited Chung-Ang Hospital. His face was blanched except for the pink tint on his nose. He fought off a shiver as he strode along the covered pavement, slicing his way through the cold winter winds.

 

_(An hour ago…)_

 

_“Doctor Jo, when will I know about my lab results?”_

_Dr. Jo Gunhee placed his folder down on the table, along with his glasses. “You can get them next week. We’ll just have to screen the results. Do you have any other complaints except for your recurrent colds and shortness of breath?”_

_“I don’t have…I’m just worried as to why my flu has been on-and-off. I’ve never been this sickly before.”_

_“Just try to get some rest. I know that you’re in your last days in high school, but you got to look after your health. Besides, you finished your Sooneung, right?”_

_“Yes, we finished it last autumn. Thank you, Dr. Jo. I’ll go ahead first.”_

 

 

*

“Hey, where have you gone to? I made some soup for you,” Baekhyun uttered, helping Kyungsoo take his coat off. “Did you have lunch already?”

 

Giving him a small smile, Kyungsoo squeezed the latter’s hand lightly. “Nope…I’m starving.”

 

Baekhyun mirrored a smile. He then led him to the kitchen. “You look so pale. Are you alright?” he asked, sparing a glance at his boyfriend while he was pouring some soup on a bowl.

 

“It must be the flu,” Kyungsoo answered, sitting on a chair.

 

“Your flu’s been on and off. I shouldn’t have forced you to join our retreat last October. You started getting flu after our retreat, right?” Baekhyun neared him with bowls of soup and rice on either of his hand. “Did you see a doctor?”

 

“I have, so don’t worry” Kyungsoo reassured him, smiling sweetly. “…also, I _wanted_ to be on that trip with you, so don’t blame yourself. It’s our last trip as high school students.” The gentleness in his voice made the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth pull up into a smile. Kyungsoo turned his gaze on the food before him.  “…It seems like your cooking ability has improved a lot.”

 

Sitting next to him, Baekhyun propped his chin on his hand. “I’m learning so that I can cook for you.” He shoved the bowl of soup closer to Kyungsoo. “Take a sip. Tell me how it tastes like.”

 

Noticing the band aid on the elder's left index finger, Kyungsoo held his hand.

 

 _“You hurt yourself,”_ he uttered, running his thumb over the wounded digit.

 

Baekhyun gave him a small smile. “ _It’s just a cut_. I was mincing some onions when it happened.”

 

“Just don’t hurt yourself the next time, okay? You know that I easily get worried.”

 

Holding his boyfriend’s hand close to him, Kyungsoo leaned down, placing a kiss over Baekhyun’s wounded finger, subsequently drawing out a giggle from _him_.

 

“Babe, I didn’t know that you’re such a _cheese ball.”_

Kyungsoo chuckled, lightly pinching his cheek. “Whatever…I’m just trying to kiss the pain away. _I’m only like this when I’m with you_.”

 

Biting his lip, Baekhyun held his gaze. “…then _, will you kiss my pain away_?” he asked, almost in a whisper.

 

Kyungsoo caressed his face, gazing lovingly at him. “ _Where else are you hurting, babe?”_

Nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck, Baekhyun placed a kiss just behind Kyungsoo’s ear. “ _My whole body aches for you, Soo… I want you to touch me.”_

Lifting his chin up with a finger, Kyungsoo pressed their lips into a chaste kiss. “ _Let’s do that after I eat, okay?_

Baekhyun nodded, watching as the younger sipped a spoonful of soup.

 

_“Hmm…It’s great.”_

 

Grinning, Baekhyun inched closer. _“I’ll make a good wife, don’t you think?”_ he asked, his eyes turning into those beautiful crescents as he smiled.

_“Wife?”_ Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun nodded. “Of course you will make a _great_ wife _…future_ Mrs. Do Kyungsoo, _”_ he responded, caressing the latter’s cheek. “Thank you for doing these things for me.”

 

_“You’re always welcome, babe.”_

 

 

As soon as he finished washing the dishes, Kyungsoo walked towards Baekhyun, who was _patiently_ waiting for him in silence.

 

“ _So…”_ He whispered, carrying his boyfriend in his arms. “…let me _warm_ you up and tend to your _pain.”_

Wounding his arms around the latter’s neck; Baekhyun crashes his lips with Kyungsoo’s, unable to control the burning desire coursing through his blood.

**∞**

**_January 9, 2011_ **

 

After vocal cord wrenching practices, the members of the Music/Glee Club walked their way towards the dressing room to prepare. From their position, they can hear the loud screaming of the crowd inside the arena. It’s the Grand finals—students who’ve won the semis were gathered in this very special day. The competition has three separate parts: (a) Band Category (in which Jongdae is the vocalist, Yixing as lead guitarist, Chanyeol on the drums and Zitao on the bass guitar); (b) Modern pop ballad (Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae); and (c) Duet (Kyungsoo and Baekhyun). The two of them have been active members of the said club and they’ve been winning consistently.

 

*

 

_November 3, 2008_

 

“Dad, I would like to invite you to our first music competition on November 15th...it’s a Saturday. I hope you and mom can come.”

_After clicking send, Baekhyun lied on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment. A few seconds later, Kyungsoo entered the room and sat on his bed._

_“Did you call your dad?”_

_Baekhyun sighed, opening his eyes to look at the latter. “I sent him a text…I don’t know if he’ll be able to come and watch me perform. He’s always busy.”_

_“He’ll find a way to see you. He had given his blessing the last time, right?” Kyungsoo threaded his fingers on Baekhyun’s hair, cupping his face after. “I’m sure Chairman Byun is proud of you and he will not miss this event.”_

_Leaning in to the touch, Baekhyun gazed at him. “It was really the first time that he’d allowed me to do something that I wanted.” He slowly got up, taking Kyungsoo’s hands in his. “Thank you.”_

_“For what?”_

_“…For giving me the courage to fight for my dreams. If it were not for you, I might have left the club, and if that happened, I could have ended up hating myself for life.” He lightly squeezed Kyungsoo’s hands, smiling. “You helped me pursue the things that I love, the things that make me happy; helped me understand where my dad’s coming from...and most importantly, you loved me for who I am. I’m forever grateful, Do Kyungsoo.”_

_“I love you,” Kyungsoo uttered, withdrawing one hand to caress his boyfriend’s cheek. “…and I know that much,” he softly said, a shy smile plastered on his lips._

_Pleased with his words, Baekhyun kissed him chastely on the lips. “…I plan on telling my parents about us.”_

_“W-What?” Kyungsoo blurted out, agape. “…but you’re father just gave you his permission about you singing…not dating some random_ **_dude_ ** _,_ _you know.”_

_Baekhyun chuckled, pinching his cheek lightly. “You’re not just some_ **_random_ ** _dude. You’re my boyfriend,” he responded, smiling affectionately. “Are you afraid that he’ll know about our relationship? Or is it about me, being disowned by my father knowing that his son is gay?”_

_“I-I don’t know…maybe both?” Kyungsoo stuttered, apparently worried. “I mean he’d probably be mad--”_

_Cupping his face, Baekhyun shushed him with another kiss._

_“He_ **_probably_ ** _knew I wasn’t into girls... I didn’t have any girlfriends, unlike my brother when he was in a band,” he said, running his thumb over the younger’s lower lip. “…I have no reason to deny you before him.”_

_Kyungsoo felt his heart hammering inside his chest. He lightly jabbed the elder on the arm, earning a small ‘ouch’ from him. “God, you’re so cheesy.”_

_“But you love it,” Baekhyun bit back, grinning._

_“Yes, I love it, so stop saying such things because I don’t know what to do with you,” Kyungsoo responded, smoothing a hand over the arm he just jabbed. “…To be honest, I’d also want you to meet my parents.”_

_Giggling like a high school girl, Baekhyun held his hands once again. “We’re like a couple who’s getting married,” he uttered, beaming. “…It’s like meeting with the parents.”_

_Kyungsoo smiled, running his thumb over the latter’s knuckles. “That sounds good.”_

_*_

 

“I suddenly recalled the very first time that we got onstage. We were really nervous way back,” Baekhyun stated, fixing his hair while looking at the mirror. “…but you always know how to calm the nerve in me. And finally, we’re here.” He turned to his side, facing his boyfriend who was gazing back at him.

 

“I remembered how your eyes twinkled with tears when you saw your parents, especially your father, on the audience…” Kyungsoo narrated, smiling in reminiscence. “…that was one of the loveliest moments that I’ve ever witnessed.” He continued, cupping Baekhyun’s face.  “…and I can’t forget when all of a sudden, you announced our relationship in front of our parents... I felt like my knees would give up on me, then.”

 

“… _that’s why I held your hand_ ,” Baekhyun chuckled. “You’re the cutest thing ever with your eyes widening when my dad gave you a once over. Your parents were cool about it, and I love them for that.”

 

Kyungsoo snorted. “I was _literally_ breaking out in cold sweat…” he shook his head, as he recalled that moment. “But I’m glad, because they accepted us.”

 

 

_(November 15, 2008, Backstage, after Whimoon won in the competition.)_

_“You’re Do Kyungsoo, the second son of the Do Industries?” Mr. Byun asked, looking at the young lad, with her wife smiling fondly at him._

_“Yes, it’s me,” Kyungsoo replied, nodding shortly. “And these are my parents,” he added, gesturing politely to his mom and dad._

_“I never thought of meeting you Chairman Byun on this occasion,” Director Do uttered, smiling. He extended a hand in greeting, to which the other guy genuinely accepted. Their wives also shared a friendly greeting._

_“Neither did I, Director Do,” Mr. Byun replied. “I heard that our sons are roommates.”_

_“Yes, I’ve learned of that, too. Funny little thing that they’re both interested in music, too.”_

_Chairman Byun smiled, nodding. “Yes, that’s true.”_

_Mustering up his courage, Baekhyun cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention. “Actually, there’s one more thing that I would like to announce today.”_

_Hopeful, Mrs. Byun grinned at her son. “What is it Baekhyun?”_

_“The thing is…Kyungsoo and I have this kind of relationship,” he uttered, side glancing the said guy who froze on the spot. He reached out to hold his hand, trying to convey his thoughts._

_The parents visibly gaped, especially the women, while the men just eyed their sons. Lacing his fingers with Baekhyun’s, Kyungsoo breathed deeply, staring directly at his own father, then at Mr. Byun._

_“I know that it sounds like some sick joke, but we’re serious about this. I know that it is hard accepting this kind of relationship that we have, but I hope that you’ll look kindly at us.”_

_Realizing what he had just said, Kyungsoo mentally pats himself. It was a miracle that he didn’t trip over his words, especially not when he met Chairman Byun’s heated stare._

_“Well,” Director Do started, letting out a sigh. “…what else can we do? It’s already there.”_

_Mrs. Byun linked an arm with his husband. “Honey, what can you say? I personally find this confession cute,” she said, smiling at the lovebirds. “I think they do look good together.”_

_Smiling at Baekhyun, Mrs. Do runs a hand behind his back. “That was very brave of you, Baekhyunnie.”_

_“Thank you, auntie,” said guy uttered, mirroring a smile._

_“He’s never been that much upfront and straightforward before,” Mrs. Byun spoke, raising a brow at his son. “I guess he learned that from Kyungsoo.”_

_Hearing it from his mom, Baekhyun playfully nudged Kyungsoo’s side, pulling him out of his trance. “I’m really not that much upfront, too, Mrs. Byun.”_

_“Stop with the formalities, just call me ‘umma’ or ‘auntie’ if you want,” said woman responded._

_“Eh? Ah, yes auntie,” Kyungsoo shyly said, giving his signature heart-shaped smile._

_Mrs. Byun pinched his cheeks, grinning. “Wow, your son’s really good-looking, Mrs. Do.”_

_“What about me, umma?” Baekhyun whined, scrunching his nose like a little kid._

_Pinching his nose, his mother chuckled. “Of course, you’re handsome, too. You’re our son after all.”_

_“You have a beautiful smile, too. I guess, Kyungsoo like that in you,” Mrs. Do added, looking at Baekhyun, then at her own son._

_After what felt like a long moment of staying silent, Chairman Byun cleared his throat. “Kyungsoo,” he spoke, making the said youth gulp down. “…how about spending your holiday break in our residence?”_

_Surprised from the sudden invitation, Kyungsoo’s mouth hanged partly open, while Baekhyun looked at his father disbelievingly._

_“Your parents can also come along,” he added further, mouth curled up into a smile. “I just want to know you more. You seem like a nice kid.”_

_“I-It would be an honor, Chairman,” Kyungsoo stuttered, bowing politely._

_Wrapping an arm around his wife, Director Do smiled. “Everything’s settled then.”_

_“Thank you umma, appa,” the two boys uttered in unison, gaining hearty chuckles from their parents._

_“Hey, what’s the matter over there?” Luhan asked, glancing at the small crowd around Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, before turning to face Joonmyun._

_“Those two kids are dating,” the latter answered, wiggling his brows._

_“Really? How come I didn’t know?” Luhan blurted out, pouting._

_Jongdae and Chanyeol grinned, cooing at their doe-eyed hyung. “They’re just new, hyung. We just learned about them last week.”_

_Luhan crossed his arms, musing. “No wonder why those two were giving off this ‘lovey-dovey’ aura’.”_

_Remembering an incident, Joonmyun chuckled. “There was this one time…it happened just last week. We had an overnight for the quizzer’s club at my house. We were brainstorming for our upcoming Division-wide competition…”_

_“Yah, cut to the chase!” the three guys blurted, brows knitted in concentration. Luckily, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, along with their parents had already left._

_“Just let me continue…” Joonmyun responded, crossing his arms. “It was already past midnight so everyone was already asleep—sprawled on the bed and on the floor of the guest room.”_

_“So? What happened next?” the three pried further, shifting on their seats._

_Giggling, Joonmyun’s eyes almost turned into slits. “I was wrong…I mean I thought everyone was asleep, but I heard some hushed conversation inside my brother’s room—where those two were staying.”_

_Narrating animatedly, he continued._

_“As I peeked inside—well, they didn’t lock the door, obviously—I saw Baekhyun pinning Kyungsoo down on the bed. I can see them well, because the bed is the very first thing that you will see when you open my hyung’s bedroom door.”_

_“Wow, there’s some live action, isn’t there?” Jongdae quipped, smirking._

_Punching his arm_ hard, _Chanyeol turned to look at Joonmyun. “Were they really doing_ it _?”_

_“They were not_ thankfully _…I just heard Baekhyun saying something about being bored, while Kyungsoo was just chuckling at him.” Shifting on his seat, he ploughed on. “…but I saw Baekhyun leaning down, kissing Kyungsoo on his lips and Kyungsoo pulling him further down before rolling the both of them over to switch their positions.”_

_Luhan clucked his tongue, shaking his head in disbelief. “I didn’t know Kyungsoo had it in him.”_

_“He_ really _has it in him, especially when they started to make out—Kyungsoo was the one in control, but he pulled away first, saying that ‘they–should-stop-now-or-else-everyone-will-jolt-awake-from-their-sleep-if-they-progressed-any-further’.”_

_“That. Was. Hot,” the three blurted, dumbfounded._

_“Need I say more?”_

_*_

**_January 9, 2011_ **

 

“Whimoon High Duet?” the coordinator called out, to which Baekhyun and Kyungsoo raised their hands. “You’re up next.”

 

Cracking his neck side to side, Baekhyun shook his hands to calm himself. Kyungsoo was much more focused albeit nervous. He approached his boyfriend on the opposite side, curling a hand around his nape, before gently pressing his fingers over his sensitive spot.

 

“Relax, _we_ can do this.”

 

Biting his lip, Baekhyun faced Kyungsoo. “Our parents are out there _again_ …I can’t screw up.”

 

Kyungsoo cupped his face, placing a soft kiss over his nose. “You won’t screw up. Just relax and sing with _me_. We’re in this _together_.”

 

Pushing aside all the subtleness, Baekhyun leaned in to capture the younger’s lips. Contrary to what he’s expecting, Kyungsoo didn’t push him away and instead, he responded to the kiss.

_“Feeling better?_ ” he asked, pulling away and resting his forehead against the other.

 

Smiling, Baekhyun placed another peck on the Kyungsoo’s mouth. “… _at best.”_ Although regretful, he allowed the younger to go back to his spot and gave a cue to the coordinator.

 

 

Right after the competition, the Whimoon contestants went to a nearby restaurant to celebrate their win.  

 

“It’s on me,” the Music Club’s adviser and vocal trainer, Mr. Kim announced.

 

The students erupted into cheers, filling the tables right away. Chanyeol, Jongdae and Baekhyun were busy chatting, while Kyungsoo was just enjoying Joonmyun’s company, who was sitting beside him.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, feeling the younger’s forehead.

 

Giving him a nod, Kyungsoo drank his glass of water. “My heart feels funny.”

 

Grinning, the elder nudged him on the side. “Love does things to you, doesn’t it?” he uttered, sparing a glance at Jongdae.

 

Looking at the trio chatting animatedly, Kyungsoo gave him a comforting pat. “Did you tell _him_?”

 

“No,” he replied, softly. “I don’t think he feels the same.”

 

Sighing, Kyungsoo stared at Joonmyun. “Hyung, you already graduated last year and you haven’t told him yet? You will never know his answer unless you ask him.”

 

“Do Kyungsoo, I came over to support you guys, not to hear your nagging.” Joonmyun uttered, sulking, jutting his lower lip. “…and besides, I don’t have the courage to confess to him, okay?”

 

Aside from being the president of the Quizzer’s Club, Joonmyun was also a member of the Music/Glee Club, alongside Luhan. Being on practices together, he had developed a liking to Jongdae and his childlike demeanor.

 

“When will you find the courage?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling the latter back from his reverie. “Should I tell him instead?”

 

“No!” Joonmyun blurted a little too loudly, drawing the attention of the people inside the restaurant. “ _I’m sorry,”_ he apologized, face reddening in embarrassment.

 

Baekhyun takes the vacant seat on _Kyungsoo’s_ right, then wrapping an arm around _his_ shoulder. “ _What’s wrong_?”

 

“Nothing serious,” Kyungsoo whispered, giving him a peck on his temple, immediately earning some catcalls from their peers. Joonmyun shuddered from the unexpected public display of affection, feeling out-of-place, all of a sudden.

 

“Good. I thought you were bullying hyung,” Baekhyun said with a grin. He tucked his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, pulling the younger closer.

 

“Can you _please_ not?” Joonmyun rolled his eyes at the two, scowling.

 

“Hyung, you’re just jealous. Why don’t you make your move on Jongdae?” Baekhyun retorted, making Kyungsoo chuckle.

 

“Now, you two are _really_ bullying me,” Joonmyun uttered, feigning hurt.

 

“Who’s bullying who?” Jongdae asked, sitting across the latter, with Chanyeol taking the seat beside him.

 

“ _Oh_ , speaking of the feline little devil,” Baekhyun blurted out, smirking knowingly. Jongdae knitted his brows, oblivious to what the other is talking about.

 

Chanyeol chuckled, realizing what the latter meant. “Hyung, what can you say about Jongdae’s performance?” he asked, pointedly eyeing the eldest among them.

 

“Uh…he was…he did well,” Joonmyun stuttered, avoiding the gaze that the four were giving him, especially _Jongdae’s._

 

“Wow, thank you, hyung,” Jongdae smiled, reaching across the table to hold Joonmyun’s hand, who almost choke on his soda.

 

“Well, that’s some improvement.” Baekhyun chimed, sliding his hand from _Kyungsoo’s_ shoulder down _his_ arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.
> 
> The Levi Kreis song I was referring to was 'I Should Go' ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: another lengthy chap ahead.  
> Hope you like it though.

 ♚

****

**_May 6 th, 2011, Connecticut _ **

 

As soon as the lecture was finished, Kris approached Kyungsoo on his seat. “I noticed that you were spacing out the entire time. Are you not feeling well?”

 

Looking up, Kyungsoo gave the latter a small smile. “I slept past three this morning. I’m a bit dizzy.”

 

 “You should’ve spent the day resting, if that’s the case.” Kris sat across him, looking at him with slightly furrowed brows. “I don’t mean to sound intrusive, but is everything okay? I mean, if it’s okay with you, I’m here to hear you out. It seems like you’re troubled about _something_.”

 

Shifting on his seat, he continued. “At first, I thought that you’re just pale, but the way you look right now is just…”

 

“ _Sickly?_ ” Kyungsoo supplied with a bitter smile carved on his lips. Kris pursed his own into a thin line, not expecting that kind of reaction from the younger.

 

“I’m grateful for your concern, Kris, but I don’t intend to drag you into this _melodrama_ that I’m currently in. _Jongin’s_ enough.”

 

“…Is he your _ex?_ ” Belatedly realizing what he had just said, Kris gaped. “I’m sorry. I tend to pry onto things whenever I’m curious.”

 

Shaking his head, the younger mustered a smile. “Jongin’s my best friend.”

 

Nodding in understanding, Kris dragged his chair closer. “I see, but what _melodrama_ are you talking about?”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes started to water when he looked up to meet his gaze.

 

“Truth is that…I’m sick…probably _dying_.” His pale cheeks glistened, as the sunlight filtering through the curtains caught his tears, followed by a cold, _lifeless_ chuckle echoing inside the room.  “…I don’t even understand why I’m saying these things to you—we’re _not_ really strangers, but we’re _barely_ friends _.”_

 

 _To say that Kris was speechless is an understatement_.

 

His eyes widened in shock as his mind registers the dampness in Kyungsoo’s face. Seeing a person crying had always been his weakness. Reaching for the younger’s face _albeit_ hesitantly, Kris stroked Kyungsoo’s tear-soaked cheek with his thumb.

 

 “ _It must be hard for you._ ”

 

Contrary to what Kyungsoo expected, Kris was calm. He watched as the tall guy produced a bottle of water from his bag, immediately uncapping it before giving it to him. “Here, take this.”

 

Whispering a soft ‘ _thank you’_ , Kyungsoo took the said bottle.

 

 _“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about this anymore,”_ Kris uttered a beat after, thrumming his fingers tentatively on the arm rest. “Don’t be hard on yourself.”

 

 _“…I was scared,”_ Kyungsoo started to speak, his grasp on the bottle, easing. “… _no_ , I’m _still_ scared. It was not easy telling my family about my condition.” Blinking back his tears, he looked up to meet the other guy’s gaze. “I thought that I could man up and not cry in front of them _, but I failed.”_ When he took a sharp intake of breath, Kris reached for his arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Jongin was with me when I learned about my condition.”

 

Kris nodded, urging him to continue.

 

“The whole thing shocked him. He’s just a year younger than me—he acts tough and playful most of the times, but he’s never good at pretending that he’s okay. I feel _so sorry_ that he had to take the weight of my burden…” Kyungsoo buried his face on his hands as the pain started to weigh him down. _“_ I hate myself for being _so_ weak _…_ I couldn’t even bring myself to tell _him.”_

 

Seeing the latter breaking down, Kris on impulse pulled him into his arms. “By _him_ , you don’t mean Jongin… _right_?” He heard not a single word, but the firm grip on his shirt was _enough_ answer to his question.

♚

 

 

**_January 2011_ **

Just a day after the competition, Kyungsoo approached Jongin at the change rooms once his dance practice was over.

 

“What brings you here, hyung?” the latter asked, wiping his sweat off.

 

Kyungsoo gasped for air, fisted hand over his chest. “My breathing…I think it got worse.”

 

“ _Worse? How?”_

 

“Before, I can still tolerate long walks without having to pause, but just this morning, I find it so difficult to walk without stopping at almost every corner.”

 

Packing his things quickly, Jongin offered him a bottle of water. “Did you tell Baekhyun-hyung?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, throwing the empty bottle into the trash bin at the corner.  “I asked him to head home first…Told him that we’ll be staying at your house to do some _project_.”

 

Hearing his made up excuse, Jongin rolled his eyes. “ _Project, huh?_ We already submitted it earlier,” he blurted out, feigning hurt.

 

Kyungsoo mustered a smile, running a hand over the younger’s arm. “I’m sorry, okay? I don’t want him to worry…he had been paranoid the whole day.”

 

“It’s because he loves you, hyung.”

 

“I know…I love him, _too_.”

 

Jongin sighed, holding both of his hands up in resignation. “Alright, what’s your plan?”

 

 _“I think I might need some company to the hospital_ ,” Kyungsoo uttered, hand grasping his back pack’s strap. “For some reason, I feel uneasy about how my results might’ve turned out.”

 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Jongin gave him a reassuring smile. “ _I’ll go with you, don’t worry._ ”

 

*

 

 _“Doctor Jo, what’s wrong with my results?”_ Kyungsoo asked, suddenly nervous because of the other’s serious expression.

Clearing his throat, the said physician handed him some scans _. “I reviewed your latest lab results and compared it from last week. My colleagues and I found out that the virus which caused your flu might have affected your heart.”_

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows in confusion _._ Shifting on his seat, he lowered his trembling hands which were holding onto the said documents. Sensing his anxiety, Jongin wrapped an arm around him, holding his hand with his other.

_“W-What is it about my heart?”_

_“It turned out that the virus which caused your flu was a type that has the ability to produce toxins which can irritate the heart muscle’s lining.”_ Dr. Jo explained, phrasing his words carefully _. “The studies which I ordered showed that your heart is having insufficiencies providing enough blood to your body and also oxygen, which may be the cause of your breathing difficulties and chest pain. Also, as you’ve noticed on the scans that you’re holding, the dark areas reflect the inflamed sections of your heart muscles.”_

_“…A-And I thought it was just a simple flu.”_ Breathing heavily, Kyungsoo remained silent, trying _hard_ to digest the information. _“So what’s my diagnosis?”_

_“Honestly, we’re still trying to rule out if your case is indeed a **myocarditis** , one which involves inflammation, which can lead to **myocardial infarction** –or the decrease of oxygenated blood supply to the heart with possible heart injury—precipitating to a heart failure, in worst cases.” _Dr. Jo adjusted his glasses, closing the file folder. _“As of the moment, your signs and symptoms are nonspecific, so I’ll just start you on some anti-viral and heart meds”._

*

 

Taking a bus to head for the Kim’s residence, Jongin led Kyungsoo towards the back seat. He slid the window open, letting the cool air surround them.

 

 _“Damn, I must be the luckiest man on the planet._ At a young age, I could be having a disease which can lead to a heart failure…” Kyungsoo blurted out sarcastically, tears poising on the corners of his eyes. “All this time, I was convincing myself that it was nothing but a flu... _What did I do to deserve this death sentence?”_ Holding Jongin’s gaze with _anger_ in his eyes, he broke down.

 

Pulling him closer, Jongin allowed the elder to cry on his shoulder. “ _Be strong; you can get through all of these.”_

*

 

After around 20 minutes of bus ride, they reached Jongin’s family residence.  Since his sister is working overseas, it was just him and Kyungsoo apart from his parents, who went to sleep right after they greeted them.

 

“Do you want to sleep with me in my room?” Jongin asked, handing him a glass of water after their supper.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, taking the said glass of water from his hand. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to sleep if I’m alone, especially after what happened tonight.”

 

Giving him a pat on the back, Jongin turned on his heel towards the stairs. “I’ll just prepare the bed. You can take a shower first...I’ll get you some spare shirt and trousers.”

 

 _“Thank you_.”

 

 

Inside the bathroom, Kyungsoo closed his eyes, allowing the warm water to stream down his body, along with his tears.

 

 

After changing into clean pair of clothes, he went to the balcony, trying to breathe in some fresh air to help him clear his thoughts. Getting his phone from his pocket, he dialled a number.

 

_“Baek…”_

 

_“Soo, is there a problem?” Baekhyun’s sweet voice asked from the other line._

 

_Shaking his head although unnecessary, Kyungsoo pressed his phone closer to his ear. “I missed you. You didn’t forget to eat, did you?”_

_Chuckling lightly, Baekhyun replied a beat later, “I didn’t.” A pause then he continued. “What about you? You sounded like you just cried…wait, did you cry, babe?”_

_Fighting back his tears with a hand over his mouth, Kyungsoo willed his shaking voice away. “My nose is just congested, don’t worry.”_

 

_After a sigh, Baekhyun spoke. “Just drink plenty of water. Also, if you really feel sick, ask Jongin for some medicine. Take some rest and come home tomorrow, okay?” he uttered, concern laced in his every word._

_“I understand. See you soon…” Inhaling deeply, Kyungsoo added, “Baek, I love you.”_

_“I love you more, Soo.” Producing a sound akin to a kiss, Baekhyun’s hearty chuckle followed after. “That’s for my goodnight kiss.”_

_“I received it,” Kyungsoo responded, a small smile replacing the worry in his lips. “Don’t forget to make yourself warm. Turn on the heater if you must.”_

_“I will… Sweet dreams, Soo.”_

_Kyungsoo hummed, waiting for Baekhyun to hang up first._

*

 

The following day, a Sunday, Jongin and Kyungsoo went back to the dorm first hour in the morning. As Kyungsoo was typing in the pass code, the other was behind him, waiting for him to get inside. Just as he was about to twist the knob, the door flung open— _revealing Baekhyun in his pajamas, with his hair sticking out in all directions._

_“Welcome home and good morning, Soo,”_ was his cheerful greeting.

 

Dropping his bag on the floor, Kyungsoo pulled him in for a kiss. _Stunned_ , Jongin looked away, rubbing his nose, awkwardly.

 

 _“I haven’t brush my teeth,”_ Baekhyun said as soon as they pulled away. He smiled as he touched the latter’s lips with his thumb.

 

“ _Not a problem at all,_ ” Kyungsoo responded, combing through his boyfriend’s messed up hair.

Realizing that the two of them were not alone, Baekhyun cocked his head to the side, smiling at the younger male, who was blushing _furiously_.

 

“Jongin, you can join us for breakfast. I was about to prepare one.”

 

Scratching his nape with his finger, Jongin shook his head. “Uh, I think I’ll just give you some time alone. I’ll go ahead.”

 

“ _Okay_.” Baekhyun nodded, giving him a friendly smile.

 

Picking up his bag, Kyungsoo glanced back at Jongin, mouthing a “ _Thank you,”_ before allowing his boyfriend to drag him inside _a bit too excitedly,_ locking the door close afterwards.

 

Turning on his heel to head for his and Chanyeol’s unit, Jongin released the breath he didn’t realized he has been holding.

 

_“It’s so heartbreaking for those two.”_

♚

 

 

**_11 th of_ ** _**January, 2011**_

Sitting next to each other inside the Music Room, Jongdae and Chanyeol followed Baekhyun’s every movement with their eyes. The latter has been aimlessly pacing back and forth the moment they arrived for their _so-called_ meeting.

 

“Baekhyun, will you stop for a moment and sit with us? I feel so dizzy just by looking at you.” Jongdae blurted out, rubbing his temples.

 

“What’s the deal? We don’t have to worry for the Graduation Program since the younger members of the club will help during the Ball.”

 

Finally halting, Baekhyun faced the two.

 

“It’s Kyungsoo’s birthday tomorrow. I planned a small celebration at the open field this midnight. I already asked Joonmyun-hyung to prepare some food and Luhan-hyung to bring the other guys to the place. Zitao had already asked permission to use the field tonight.”

 

“All of that for your _so-called_ small celebration?” Jongdae asked, open-mouthed. “For what did you even call us for? I think you got everything planned.”

 

“Jongdae, I want you to help Joonmyun-hyung. I left the cake that I baked earlier at his house. You know the address, right?”

 

Flustered, the other guy nodded. “…Of course I know. We’ve been there quite a few times already…but when did you have the time to bake?”

 

Baekhyun fiddled with his fingers, smiling. “I had at least an hour this lunch since our Calculus instructor just gave us a seatwork.”

 

“Kyungsoo would really be surprised.” Jongdae uttered, crossing his arms and grinning at the older guy. “You _lovebirds,_ you’re inseparable…always doing things _with_ or _for_ each other.”

 

Scratching the back of his head, Baekhyun mirrored a grin. “It’ll be his second birthday since we’ve been together. _Remember our first anniversary?_  He had planned things perfectly, so I’m quite worried if my plans would work out fine.”

 

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, _he_ really did _very_ well _._ Wow, that was one hell of a surprise. I even thought that it was a marriage proposal!”

 

Taking the seat next to Jongdae, Baekhyun slumped on his chair. “He’s so great with surprises that I don’t know if my efforts would be enough.”

 

Wrapping an arm around the latter, Jongdae gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

 

“I don’t think your boyfriend would mind if you do big or small events. As long as he can see your efforts, it’d be enough.”

 

“Jongdae’s right…Kyungsoo is such a simple guy with a really good heart.” Chanyeol spoke, leaning a bit forward to face Baekhyun. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

_“Will you play the guitar for me?”_

 

Chanyeol nodded, smiling fully.

 

*

 

The atmosphere inside their unit is quite heated in contrast with the chilly winds outside— _well, Baekhyun thinks so_ —as he and Kyungsoo watch a movie in the living room together. The younger was lying on the couch with his head resting on Baekhyun’s lap.

 

Noticing that his boyfriend was silent, Kyungsoo got up.

 

“ _Are you okay?”_   He asked, placing the back of his hand over Baekhyun’s forehead. “You’re quite feverish.”

 

Baekhyun shrugged, shifting on his seat.  

 

“It’s probably Jamie Randall and Maggie Murdock’s fault,” he answered, biting his lip while pointedly looking at the TV screen showing Anne Hathaway and Jake Gyllenhaal making out and involved in a _hasty_[ **s**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pANzt8YSPU8)ex.

 

Covering his mouth to stifle a chuckle, Kyungsoo pulled his boyfriend closer. Baekhyun responded by leaning his head on his shoulder.

 

“…They’re hot, right? _Especially_ Anne Hathaway,” Kyungsoo said, taunting.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him, jutting his bottom lip. “I swear, I’ll ban _all…_ and I mean _every_ single movie that has Anne Hathaway in it here in our room.”

 

Unable to hold his chuckle, Kyungsoo ruffled the latter’s hair. “ _Hey_ , _I’m just kidding,”_ he uttered, tipping his boyfriend’s chin up and kissing him on the corner of his mouth. “ _Anne can’t compare to you...even Jake.”_

 

Smiling almost immediately, Baekhyun pinched Kyungsoo’s cheek, turning his attention back to the movie and snuggling into the other’s warmth.

 

As the movie reached its turning point, Kyungsoo tried to blink back his tears as Jamie struggled to find for some possible cure for Maggie’s _Parkinson’s._ The latter was in a dilemma—torn between the need to make him stay and the choice to let him go. Not wanting him to suffer, she chose the latter.

 

Shifting his gaze from the screen to his boyfriend, Kyungsoo felt a chain wound itself _tighter_ around his chest when he saw Baekhyun silently crying.

 

 _“She should’ve just let him stay,”_ Baekhyun whispered, snuggling closer as he was wiping his tears.

 

Kyungsoo kissed him on the crown of his head, running a soothing hand along his arm.

 

 _“It’s difficult for her—fronted with the need to set him free to live his own life, despite wanting to keep him close, to stay with her.”_ Realizing that he had just explained the female protagonist’s decision from his own point of view, a bead of tear escaped from his eye.

 

 

The movie [e](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4kuzxY81vM)nded with _Jamie_ choosing to stay with _Maggie_ after he realized that all the while, his feelings for her had been true.

 

 

 _“It’s a happy ending,”_ Baekhyun uttered, tearing his eyes away from the television and onto the man seated beside him. Shifting on the couch, he placed a kiss over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. _“Jamie’s so sweet, just like you.”_

 

Kyungsoo’s lips stretched into a beautiful smile at his lover’s affectionate gesture. _“You’re much sweeter,”_ he responded, carding his fingers through the latter’s hair. Checking on his phone as the credits rolled in, he noticed a few missed calls from Jongin.

 

 _“Jongin had been calling,”_ he said, showing the other his phone. “I wonder what the matter is.” Not even a minute later, the aforementioned guy called again. Kyungsoo immediately put him on loudspeaker.

 

_“Hyung, I heard that there’s going to be a meteor shower tonight. Let’s go to the school’s soccer field. Baekhyun-hyung can tag along.”_

Kyungsoo knitted his brows, looking at his boyfriend. _“…but it’s already late.”_

_“Come on, hyung. It’d be great. I’ll just fetch the two of you. We can just ride a cab.”_

Sighing, Kyungsoo caressed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Do you want to go?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Baekhyun said, smiling while running his fingers through the latter’s hair, mirroring Kyungsoo’s earlier actions.

 

_“Jongin, we’ll be ready in a few minutes.”_

_“I got it.”_

*

 

Strolling along the covered pavement leading to the open field with Baekhyun’s arm linked with his own, Kyungsoo followed Jongin who was walking ahead of them. They sauntered towards the tracks near the field. 

 

Scanning the vast space, Kyungsoo wrapped an arm around Baekhyun, pressing their sides together. _“Are you not feeling cold?”_  He asked, staring at the latter.

 

Baekhyun shook his head, immediately turning to face him properly. _“You dressed me up warmly,”_ was his soft response, slowly snaking his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, brushing his nose against _his_.

 

Clearing his throat, Jongin rubbed _his_ own nose. “I’ll just buy something for us to drink. I’ll leave you two alone first.”

 

Kyungsoo watched in suspicion as the younger ran away. He was pulled back from his thoughts when he felt warm hands pressed against his cheeks.

 

 _“Soo,”_ Baekhyun whispered, holding his gaze. Looking at the latter’s beautiful dark orbs, Kyungsoo felt his eyes well-up. _“…happy birthday.”_

Like a dam breaking open, Kyungsoo’s eyes betrayed him. He was left speechless when he caught a glimpse of the colorful marquee on the LED screen, situated at the bleachers right behind them.

 

 

               **도경수** **,** **남편에** **게** **생일** **축하해** **~** **사랑해** **^.^** _(Do Kyungsoo, my husband, happy birthday~ I love you)_

 

Seconds later, the platform in the middle of the bleachers was illuminated by the lights, revealing Joonmyun with Jongdae, Chanyeol, Luhan, Yixing, Zitao and a few members of the Music and Quizzers’ club, all waving their hands at them. Jongin and Sehun are also there, grinning mischievously at the couple.

 

_“Kiss!”_

 

It didn’t take long before the catcalls grew louder and faster. Everyone was expectant, with their phones all ready to capture the lovebirds’ moment.

 

_“Come on…Show us some kiss!”_

Nibbling on his lower lip, Baekhyun curled his fingers around the younger’s nape, looking up at him _albeit_ shyly. _“Those kids will never stop,”_ he whispered, holding Kyungsoo’s face tentatively with his other hand.

 

Smiling, Kyungsoo weaved his hands around the latter’s waist. _“I wish this is more than just a fleeting moment.”_ He spoke softly, feeling his heart pounding strongly against his chest.

Baekhyun inched closer, fluttering his eyes closed just before sealing Kyungsoo’s lips with his own. Their kiss was gentle, unhurried and _at most,_ innocent—making the crowd in the stands watch in silence.

 

It was just a few seconds into the kiss when the first burst of meteor shower came into sight. The sparkling lights in contrast to the dark blanket of the sky served as a lovely backdrop, perfectly complementing the scene before them.

 

 _“This is flawless,”_ Joonmyun gaped, taking countless of shots of the couple in the tracks.

 

Sehun watched in awe as he tugged Jongin’s shirt sleeve.

 

_“Can’t stand their sweetness?”_

 

Shaking his head, Sehun nudged him on his side. _“_ They’re just, I don’t know… _picture perfect.”_

Mustering up a small smile, Jongin wrapped an arm around the latter for a second. _“They really are…”_ Retracting his hand, he crossed his arms. “… _so it’d hurt me if those two would break up.”_

Flustered, Sehun nudged him _again,_ harder this time. _“_ They won’t _…_ and why are you even saying that?”

Recalling what Kyungsoo said earlier in one of their classes, Jongin faked a smile. _“Forget it…_ Don’t be so serious _.”_ His smile faded away when he looked at the couple in the field.  “ _How can their fate be so cruel?”_ was the only question running in his mind.

*

 

A lovely smile painted across Kyungsoo’s lips as they pulled away. He wrapped an arm around Baekhyun, as they watched the marvellous sight in the sky.

 

 _“How did you know that there’ll be shooting stars tonight?”_ he asked, staring at the latter.

Holding his boyfriend’s hand which was over his left shoulder, Baekhyun mirrored a smile. _“I learned from the internet,”_ he answered, turning slightly on his side to look at him. “ _It’s amazing how it coincides with your birthday.”_

Holding him closer, Kyungsoo cupped his face using his free hand. _“Thank you.”_

 

 _“Save it… there’s more.”_ Baekhyun uttered, holding his hand and slowly leading him towards the bleachers where their friends are waiting.

 

Upon reaching the place, Kyungsoo was flabbergasted when he saw a variety of his favourite food filling the makeshift table. A red velvet cake was on the middle, garnished with cream cheese icing and dark chocolate frosting forming the words, ’ _To the man, that I love…’_

 

Clasping his hands, Jongdae scrunched his nose. “The message makes my fingers curl, to be honest,” he blurted out, earning hearty chuckles from their friends.

 

Chanyeol grinned, giving the latter’s shoulders a gentle squeeze. On Joonmyun’s cue, the people around started singing a ‘Happy Birthday’. Baekhyun lit the candle on top of the cake—bringing the dessert closer to Kyungsoo.

 

_“…Happy birthday to you! Make a wish, babe.”_

Holding his hands together and closing his eyes, Kyungsoo thought of a prayer. He was caught off-guard when he felt a pair of thin lips against his own.

 

 _“I hope all your wishes come true,”_ his boyfriend whispered, cupping his face.

_When Baekhyun smiled at him endearingly, Kyungsoo fell in love all over again._

Taking a short intake of breath, he blew out the candle. His friends patted him on the back, as they said their greetings.

 

 _“Guys, you got ants crawling all over my body,”_ said Luhan, pinching each of the couple’s cheek. Yixing just hugged the two with a wide grin plastered all over his face.

 

“I was wondering if the two of you were planning on ignoring us until the end,” Zitao blurted, smirking knowingly. “…It seemed like you just want to go home and _do_ _God-only-knows-what_ —ouch!”

 

He frowned as he rubbed his aching sides, after Luhan and Yixing nudged him. The two apologized at the couple as they were tending to their sulking younger friend.

 

“Well, Tao’s right,” Baekhyun spoke, facing a blushing Kyungsoo _._ “Given this chilly night, it’d be _perfect_ to share some _body heat_.”

 

Kyungsoo gulped nervously, his heart skipping a couple of beats at his boyfriend’s sly innuendo. Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw Joonmyun smiling at them, suddenly yanking Jongdae by the neck.

 

“I wish I could do the same things with _this_ guy over here.”

 

Surprised from the way he acted, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked at each other.

 

“Ah, this hyung and I are dating. I hope _that_ answered your _unspoken_ question _._ ” Jongdae explained, looking at Joonmyun.

 

 _“Finally?”_ Kyungsoo grinned, clapping a hand on Joonmyun’s arm. “I’m happy for you guys!”

 

“Now I can finally understand why you became flustered when I mentioned Joonmyun-hyung,” Baekhyun uttered, smiling. “I guess you’re feelings have been mutual all the while.”

 

 _“I guess so_ ,” Jongdae answered, a shy smile etched on his mouth.

 

“Guys, let’s eat and celebrate!” Baekhyun screamed, gaining the others’ attention.

 

 

 

 

While everyone was enjoying their food, Baekhyun decided to feed Kyungsoo some cake. He chuckled as he smeared some icing _intentionally_ on the younger’s cheek.

 

 _“Cutie,”_ he teased, a boxy grin lighting up his face.

 

Countering by pinching his cheek back, Kyungsoo wiped the icing off his cheek with his hand. “ _You made this?”_ He asked, staring appreciatively at the dessert before him.

 

Baekhyun nodded, shoving a spoonful of cake in front of his mouth. Grinning, Kyungsoo opened his mouth, allowing his boyfriend to babysit him.

 

 _“It’s mouth-watering,”_ Kyungsoo hummed appreciatively, licking the icing off his lips— _not_ missing the way Baekhyun’s eyes follow his tongue’s _every_ movement, lower lip caught between his teeth as he watched.

 

Caught red-handed, Baekhyun lowered his head, placing the spoon on a saucer on the table to cover his flushed face. _“You got me.”_

Pushing his hands away from his face and tilting his chin up, Kyungsoo smiled. _“_ There’s no need to be shy _._ We _already_ kissed in front of them… _twice,”_ he spoke softly, looking straight into his eyes. “—and don’t be ashamed when you’re with _me…I can kiss you all night long if you’d want to.”_

 

Cupping his face, Baekhyun kissed Kyungsoo on the forehead. “Alright, I won’t,” he said, beaming.

_“Hyung, hand me your phones.”_ Sehun blurted out as he neared the couple. “I’ll take your picture.”

 

Standing up, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo gave their phones. Cocking his head to the side, Sehun knitted his brows in concentration as he tried to think of a pose.

 

Seeing him all so serious, Baekhyun chuckled. _“What’s with that face?”_ Going behind Kyungsoo, he snaked his arms comfortably around the younger’s waist. “Is this okay?”

 

 _“Nice one,”_ Sehun responded with a satisfied grin. He made some adjustments on both of the phone’s camera settings as the two conversed. “Okay guys, hold your positions.”

 

Kyungsoo suppressed a giggle when Baekhyun’s breath tickled his nape. Just a split of second before Sehun released the capture button, Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo a chaste kiss on his cheek—drawing out a _full heart-shaped smile_ from the younger.

                                                                                                                             

Looking at the couple, the corners of Sehun’s mouth curled up.  He tapped the phone’s screen and took numerous pictures of the two, then excusing himself afterwards.

 

 _“These came out well,”_ Kyungsoo said approvingly as he scrolled through his phone’s photo gallery.

 

“We really look good together, don’t we?” A light, resounding chuckle from him had Baekhyun smiling. _“There’s one more thing that I have prepared for you,”_ he whispered _,_ pinching the other’s cheek, before walking towards the platform.

 

Chanyeol followed suit after the other guy signalled him to come over. Baekhyun cleared his throat and their friends turned all their attention to him.

 

“First of all, I want to express my deepest gratitude to the people who helped me made this _little_ event possible...” he spoke, clasping his hands together. “And to our friends who are here, we appreciate your presence.”

 

With all eyes focused on him, Baekhyun felt his insides turning into knots. He messed his hair randomly— _not_ knowing what to do with his trembling hands.

 

“Honestly, I’m drenched in cold sweat now; my palms are _really_ clammy and my back is soaked,” he confessed, rubbing his hands on his jeans. _“I’ve never been this nervous before.”_

 

Gaining their friends’ empathetic smiles, he went on.

 

“As you already know, it’s Kyungsoo’s birthday. For the past years and up to now, I’ve been receiving so much from him….”  Taking a deep, calming breath, he stared at the _subject_ of his speech. “…and so I always ask myself, ‘ _what good deed have I done in my past life to deserve a person like him’_.”

 

As his voice started to tremble, he forced out a laugh. _“Sorry, I’m not good with giving this kind of words…”_ Pausing for a moment, he clenched and unclenched his fist.

 

“ _Soo..._ ” he called out, smiling affectionately at his boyfriend.  “…You always say that you don’t know this but, you have the _most beautiful_ heart that I have ever known and seen _—and_ it’s one of the many things that I wish to protect. _”_

On the verge of tears, Kyungsoo lowered his head, _struggling_ in vain to get a grip of his emotions.

 

 _“…I’m not perfect,_ but I’ll do everything _—_ listen, _everything_ just to be the right one for you _...”_ Biting his lip as a teardrop escaped from his eye, Baekhyun ploughed on, “ _Soo_ , _I love you..._ I _really_ , really do.”

With all his defenses crumbling down, Kyungsoo’s tears flowed on the side of his face.

 

 _“There, there.”_ Jongdae comforted, scooting closer beside him. He soothed a hand over the small of Kyungsoo’s back, while looking at Baekhyun in the eye. “ _You’re boyfriend’s crying,”_ he mouthed, face contorted halfway between worried and apologetic.

 

On the other end of the small crowd, Jongin sighed. Giving his hand a squeeze, Sehun looked at him with concern.

 

_“You’ve been sighing all the while.”_

 

Tightening his grip on Sehun’s hand, Jongin turned to face him. _“I just don’t know what to feel right now._ My heart hurts seeing them like this. _”_

 

Withdrawing from his hold, Sehun kept his hands inside his jeans’ pockets. “ _Do you still have feelings for Kyungsoo?_ I thought you’ve gotten over him a long time ago.”

 

Shaking his head, Jongin looked at him. “It’s not like that…I know my boundaries and I only see him as a friend. I-I wish I could tell you, but…”

 

“ _Alright_ , I won’t ask so don’t be hard on yourself,” Sehun said, patting him on the back. “You’re scaring me with your seriousness.”

 

“ _Thank you_ …” _–for not asking_ , Jongin wants to add, but decides otherwise.

 

Regaining his composure, Baekhyun sat down on the seat behind him. On cue, Chanyeol began to play a tune on his guitar.

 

 _“This song which I’m about to sing is one of Kyungsoo’s favourite,”_ Baekhyun narrated, mustering a smile. “I guess this piece exactly summarizes the way that I feel about him,” he added, looking at his boyfriend, who have calmed down by now.

 

_Starting off with a clean falsetto, along with the soothing accompaniment of the guitar, Baekhyun captivated Kyungsoo for the umpteenth time that night._

 

 _It always appeared before me_[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kZx5uuc1Es) __  
Your face, I remember  
My heart that stopped short  
You spitefully took my dysfunctional heart  
And with your bright smile  
That’s how you easily opened my heart…

Standing up, Baekhyun slowly made his way towards Kyungsoo. Holding his hand, he led the younger towards the center of the platform. He felt his heart skipped a beat, when Kyungsoo looked straight into his eyes—making _something_ in the pit of his abdomen lurch.

 

 _It’s true, that is how I became your man_  
All my unpleasant memories, I no longer recall  
Because the hand that holds me tight  
is as warm as spring

_And now like a dream my heart_  
has gradually stopped by your side  
Without awakening for a single moment,  
I dream an endless dream

Noticing that the latter’s hand was shaking, Kyungsoo slipped his arm between _Baekhyun’s_ and _his_ body, interlocking their hands in a tight grasp—drawing out a _pleased_ smile from his boyfriend.

 

 _And now like breathing,_  
if you were to always rest by my side  
if you were to always remain this way  
nothing better nothing better than you  
nothing better nothing better than you…

 

The small crowd applauded as soon as Baekhyun finished the song. Turning to his side, he was left agape when his gaze collided with Kyungsoo’s red-rimmed eyes.

 

“ _Soo..._ ”

Drawing him closer by his shirt, the said guy buried his face on his shoulder. Holding him in his arms, Baekhyun gave him a peck on his cheek.

_“I’m sorry for preparing these things in a rush.”_

With a firm shake of his head, Kyungsoo’s grip on _his_ shirt tightened. “ _No_ , don’t be sorry. _everything_ ’ _s perfect.”_ Pulling back to stare at him, he went on. _“…_ and, _I love you, too.”_

Relieved, Baekhyun smiled as he caressed his cheek. _“I know. Your eyes say it all.”_

*

 

After cleaning up, they bid goodbyes to their friends. Joonmyun volunteered to drive Chanyeol, Jongin, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo home, in addition to Jongdae, who was living in the neighboring street. Zitao, Yixing and Sehun were in Luhan’s car. The others left earlier to catch on their ride.

 

The moment everyone got inside the car, Joonmyun drove at once. Beside him, Jongdae was silent.

 

“I never knew a day like this would come. Kim Jongdae is behaving so well.”  Baekhyun blurted, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. “It was the same for me when I met Kyungsoo.”

 

Chuckling, Jongdae looked at him through the overhead mirror. “I always conduct myself well when I’m in public…and about _you_ behaving, I doubt that.” He quipped, smirking.

 

Sitting up straight, Baekhyun crossed his arms. “And what do you mean by that?”

 

Seeing him pouting like a child, the rest of their friends laughed, apart from Kyungsoo who had an _amused_ smile on his lips.

 

“Well, you learned to be a bit feminine and such but you can’t help but become a ‘ _boy’ friend_ with Kyungsoo whenever you’re in school or anywhere in general. Remember during our second year? You got fired up when you saw Sunyoung and Soojung talking with Kyungsoo. You didn’t know that he was talking to them to help him prepare for that anniversary event for you. The two of you almost had a quarrel because of that. Also, you intimidated any girl or boy who wants to get close with him. It was always like an initiation _if_ _not_ , interrogation.”

 

Looking at his boyfriend, then at Jongdae, Baekhyun sighed.

 

“But I’m _not_ like that anymore…I did those things because I was childish and I had my own fears…” Clenching his fists, he ploughed on. “ _Before_ , I was afraid because I am a guy who’s in love with another guy. I feared that one day, Kyungsoo would come to think that what we had was wrong and then he would just leave me for _real_ girls—after all, it’s just natural— _but_ he proved me _otherwise_.”

 

Placing his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s _own_ , he added. “I admit, I still get jealous but he always gives me enough reason not to. I never felt more secure than when I am with him.”

 

As a blanket of silence draped over them, Kyungsoo hears his heart beating, _loud_ inside his ears. His heart raced further when Baekhyun looked straight into his eyes.

 

Jongdae and Joonmyun smiled knowingly when they saw the two’s _yearning_ for each other, through the rear-view mirror. Trying to break the ice, Jongdae spoke.

 

“…About you behaving and _changing_ —for the better, as you’ve said—I’ll concede to that, but you’re still _possessive_. I’m not like that with Joonmyun.”

 

Facing front, Baekhyun rests his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh.

 

 “Jongdae, you cannot understand why I’m acting this way because you’re still in the early stages of your relationship. But my friend, _believe me_ …there’s this little pride that men get whenever their partner would act possessive.”

 

With his hand planted _firmly_ and not leaving the younger man’s thigh, Baekhyun went on with his talking.

 

“Just the right amount of possessiveness can be cute, but too much of it can be suffocating _…_ I’m a guy too, so I know how it feels.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a sigh when Baekhyun slipped his hand _higher_ on his thigh, his fingertips grazing along the inseam of his pants, _barely_ missing his budding hard-on.

 

“ _He’s got a point_ ,” Joonmyun seconded, pointedly looking at Jongdae, who blushed at his sudden stare.

 

Baekhyun clapped a free hand on the former’s back, grinning and _acting_ as if nothing _is_ happening with his other hand.

 

“ _See_? You’re boyfriend understands me, ‘Dae.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

When the younger tensed under his hold, Baekhyun smirked. Bypassing his limitations, he slid his hand over Kyungsoo’s manhood—feeling a sense of pride rushing through him after realizing that the latter was already half-hard because of his touch alone.

 

 _“Fuck, Baekhyun.”_ Kyungsoo hissed out, his eyes screwing shut—and almost passing out when he felt a _crushing_ pain on his chest. The pain, coupled with the pleasure he’s feeling as a result of his boyfriend’s _torturous_ ministrations, are enough reason for his mind and heart to go _haywire_.

 

Seeing the latter’s parted lips, Baekhyun sucked in a gasp, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Cupping Kyungsoo’s face, his gaze softened when he’s met with wet eyes. Throwing all of his subtleties in the corner, he leaned in and sealed the younger’s mouth with _his._

 

When Chanyeol cleared his throat, the two pulled away, _albeit_ unwillingly. Jongin, who was sitting beside him at the back seat, shifted his gaze outside the car window when he felt a lump lodge itself in his throat.

 

 _“I bet foreplay’s starting,”_ Jongdae whispered low in Joonmyun’s ear, making the latter’s grip on the steering wheel tighten.

 

Tearing his eyes off the road and on the rear-view mirror, Joonmyun swallowed nervously when he saw Baekhyun looking his way with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

 _“_ Hyung _, step on it,”_ he blurted out, sounding more like a command than a request.

 

Sensing the urgency in his voice, Joonmyun speeds up on the last corner until they reached the dorm. As soon as the car stopped, Baekhyun opened the door hastily.

 

 _“Thank you, hyung,”_ he said in a rush, climbing out of the car first. Holding out his hand, he stared at his boyfriend, urging him to come out. When Kyungsoo made no attempt to follow suit, Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow.

 

“ _I just want to say a few words.”_

Letting go of his hand, Baekhyun sighed. Kyungsoo shifted on his seat to face the two guys in front.

 

“Jongdae, Joonmyun-hyung…I really want to thank the both of you for everything that you’ve done for me and… _for us_.” Holding each of their hands with his own, he continued. “ _I love you guys.”_

 

Joonmyun smiled, ruffling the latter’s hair after. _“Why do I feel like these are parting words?_ ” Sighing, he gave the younger a comforting pat on his arm. “Whenever you need a friend or a hyung, always remember, I’m just a call away. Also, don’t forget that we love you, too.”

 

Completely turning around and kneeling on his seat, Jongdae reached over his back rest and pulled Kyungsoo into a hug.

 

“ _Stop being sentimental…_ You should be happy, it’s your birthday.” Pulling away, he pinched Kyungsoo’s cheeks. _“_ If only I was single and you didn’t have a boyfriend…I’d probably be taking you to my dorm now. You look so adorable, Soo.”

 

Suddenly feeling a cold gust of wind brushing against his nape, Jongdae shuddered. Turning to look on his side, he saw Baekhyun glaring at him through the car’s lowered window.

 

“Hey, easy there Byun…I meant no harm, _”_ he blurted out, waving his hands in front of him. “I’m just kidding, okay?”

 

Seeing his boyfriend _jealous_ and his friend _nervous_ , Kyungsoo stifled a chuckle.

 

“And Soo…I mean _Kyungsoo_ …I can no longer tolerate your boyfriend’s _piercing_ gaze, so I think it’d be best if you go inside now. _Someone needs to gratify his sexual urges tonight_. ” Smirking, Jongdae gave the younger a suggestive wink. _“Go forth and multiply.”_

Unable to stop himself from grinning, Kyungsoo ruffled his hair. “Just make sure _hyung_ drives the both of you safely.”

 

“ _I will_.”

 

Stepping out of the car with Jongin and Chanyeol following after, Kyungsoo wound an arm around Baekhyun. They waited until the car was nowhere in sight before they entered the dorm.

 

*

 

Inside the elevator, Kyungsoo muffled a moan with his hand, when Baekhyun showered his nape with light kisses, moving his way up to _nibble_ on the flesh just behind his ear. Feeling hot all of a sudden, Chanyeol undid the first two buttons of his shirt, swallowing dryly as he tried not to focus on the two. Jongin, who was to his right, clenched his fist as he watched Kyungsoo’s eyes falling shut with Baekhyun’s ministrations.

 

“Uh Baekhyun, can’t you do _it_ after you reach your room?”  Chanyeol asked, rubbing his temples.

 

Placing one last peck on the Kyungsoo’s cheek, Baekhyun turned and stared directly at the taller guy. _“I’m sorry…”_ he spoke, voice a hoarse rasp. “ _…_ I’m _not_ so good with _waiting.”_

 

Seeing his hazy eyes from up close, Chanyeol felt shivers along his spine. As the door slid open, Kyungsoo led Baekhyun out, leaving the other two rooted on their spot. They only started to take in what had happened after the elevator door chimed close.

 

 _“Shit man_ , I need to pee,” Chanyeol blurted out, tapping his foot impatiently. “For the past years, those two _never_ showed their foreplay.”

 

Punching the number 3 button _once again_ , Jongin remained silent during the whole elevator ride until they reached their room.

 

*

 

After locking the door, Kyungsoo immediately pulled Baekhyun _in_ for a kiss—their mouths gliding easily against each other. Gripping his waist and hoisting him up, Baekhyun’s lips curved into a small smile against his own.

 

_“I got you, Soo.”_

 

Snaking an arm around the latter’s neck, Kyungsoo caressed his face. _“The bed is waiting, babe,”_ he drawled out, nibbling on his bottom lip _on purpose_ — _effectively_ igniting a lustful fire in Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

Reaching their bedroom in records time with just a few long strides, Baekhyun kicked the door close, then laying the younger down on his bed. Propping himself up on his arms, Kyungsoo waited in silence as the latter switched the bed lamp on, before ridding himself of his sweater and shirt.

                                                                                                                   

_“Baekhyun.”_

Loving the way his name rolled on his boyfriend’s tongue, Baekhyun climbed up the bed, responding to his boyfriend’s call with a lingering kiss. Lying on his side, he _leisurely_ kneaded a hand over Kyungsoo’s _still_ clothed chest, while rubbing his crotch languidly against the younger’s hips, in an attempt of relieving his own straining member.

 

Baekhyun leaves his mouth in favor of trailing sloppy kisses along his neck column. Slipping a hand under Kyungsoo’s shirt, he directly assaulted his _peaks_ with his nimble fingers.

 

_Biting his lip to suppress a moan, Kyungsoo let out a soft purr instead._

 

 _“Babe, don’t hold back,”_ Baekhyun admonished gently, nosing the latter’s cheek. _“You know how much I love to hear your voice.”_

 

Releasing his bottom lip, Kyungsoo caressed his boyfriend’s face. _“I won’t deny you with anything,”_ he said softly, running a thumb over the latter’s lips. “…so don’t keep the both of us _waiting.”_

 

Helping him to sit up on the bed, Baekhyun watched in jittery anticipation as Kyungsoo stripped from his two-layered upper clothing. Just as the garments reached the floor, he immediately leaned back in, _greedily_ taking a nipple into his mouth—extracting a choked sob from the younger because of his sudden aggressiveness.

 

Releasing his nub, Baekhyun cupped Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, kissing him slowly while pushing him down the bed. Detaching himself from _his_ mouth, he kissed a path down his neck and chest, flicking his tongue over the _abandoned_ sensitive nub, feeling _it_ harden against his tongue. _He hummed and Kyungsoo whimpered—_ fingers carded through his hair, pulling him _further_ in; his body arching into the heat of his mouth. He moved to the other nub and laved on it with same precision.

 

Kyungsoo’s breathing came out as mere _gasps_ when Baekhyun _slowly_ suckled on his nub, his hand finding its way down to his _aching_ anatomy. Not a beat later, his jeans’ was unbuttoned, pulled all the way down and thrown unceremoniously on the floor—thanks to Baekhyun’s deft hands and his _impatience_.

 

With a passionate press of their lips, Baekhyun drowned out the younger man’s moans as he jerked _him_ into full hardness through the thin fabric of his boxers. Climbing up and straddling his boyfriend on the hips, he slowly broke off from their kiss.

 

Under the soft glow of the night light, Kyungsoo’s face was a lovely shade of pink, matching the hue of his torso, and his lips puffy as his peaks from all the kissing and sucking.

 

 _“You’re so beautiful, love.”_ Baekhyun said in pure admiration, his sweet smile reflected in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Melting at the new term of endearment intended for him, Kyungsoo mirrored a smile, pulling his boyfriend down by nape and at the same time, lifting himself up on the bed to allow their lips to brush ever so lightly. After he lay back down, Baekhyun shifted on his position, placing his hands on either side of his head. Moving his left hand to hold _his_ waist, Baekhyun lowered himself - shifting most of his weight from his knees on _his_ body – slowly rubbing against _him._ The friction created by his jeans was _rough_ and _torturous_ on his _fully_ engorged member.

 

Baekhyun almost snapped when Kyungsoo wrapped a leg around his waist, bringing their hips _impossibly_ closer _,_ starting to grind against him.

_“Let me return the favor, Mr. Byun.”_

Kyungsoo whispered and Baekhyun stilled. It’s not a secret to the both of them that the elder has his own share of kinks. Taking this chance, Kyungsoo flipped the both of them over, steadying himself with his hands on his boyfriend’s chest.

 

Baekhyun moaned when Kyungsoo rolled his hips, eyes fixed on the younger’s parted lips, stained a _sinful_ red. He watched intently as his boyfriend left a trail of staccato kisses on his chest down to his navel, nibbling on the flesh just above his waistband.

 

_In a matter of seconds, his pants were hurriedly shed along with his boxers._

He shuddered as the cool air brushed against his length, making it harden _furthermore_. His eyes fall shut on its own accord, when Kyungsoo licked along the pulsating veins on his underside; nipping on the base before finally encasing his _cockhead_ with the moist heat of his mouth. Fisting the sheets, Baekhyun gasped for air as the younger takes _more_ of him, _deliberately_ fighting his urge to thrust into his mouth.

 

Noticing that the elder was restraining himself, Kyungsoo produced a sound akin to a whine—sending vibrations all over Baekhyun’s _body_. He hummed when the latter thrusted _slowly_ into his mouth, his hands gentle on his head. Like a practiced act, he hollowed his cheeks as he takes him deeper—swirling his tongue around his length and tugging on the tip with light suckles.

 

Stopping him in his ministration, Baekhyun beckoned the younger into a kneeling position, impatiently undoing _his_ boxers at once. Using this short pause, Kyungsoo fought hard in catching his breath. With his heart falling out of rhythm due to the pain creeping insidiously on his chest, his eyes began to well up.

 

It was not long before he was _completely_ stripped naked—his boxers now joining the pile of clothes on the floor.

 

Baekhyun _almost_ choked on his own spit as he drinks in the sight of Kyungsoo’s state of undress. With his lower lip caught between his teeth, he traced every dip and every curve of the _younger’s_ body, revelling on the warmth of _his_ soft skin.

 

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when Baekhyun _devoured_ him without warning. “ _B-Baek,”_ he stuttered, grasp firm on the latter’s hair. “… _don’t_.”

 

Baekhyun relented but not without placing two more kisses on his shaft. Sitting him on his lap, he smiled as he wiped off some of his pre-cum that was smeared around Kyungsoo’s mouth. _“You’re so adorable, Soo,”_ he whispered, giving him a peck on the nose.

Stroking his boyfriend’s cheek, Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun, _utterly_ _enamoured_.

 

“I’m so done with all of your flattery, _love,”_ he bit back, failing _terribly_ on his attempt on maintaining a poker face after seeing Baekhyun’s disarming smile. “ _Seriously_ , _I feel so overwhelmed, Baek. This is just too much for my heart to take_.”

 

Remembering his call with his physician earlier that night, tears poised furthermore in the corners of his eyes.

 

_‘Avoid any situation that puts your heart in great stress. Guard yourself from all sorts of intense emotions—be it painful or pleasant ones.’_

 

Baekhyun cupped his face, placing a kiss over each of his eyes, snapping him out of his thoughts. “ _Don’t cry, babe.”_

Staring back at his warm brown eyes, Kyungsoo’s heart _ached. “Baekhyun, I love you…_ I really, _really_ love you.”

 

Pulling him into a tight embrace, Baekhyun smoothed a hand over his back. _“I love you even more, Soo.”_  As they broke apart, his heart hammered strongly against his chest when Kyungsoo gazed at him imploringly.

 

“ _Please.”_

Holding him, he carried the both of them near the headrest. Slightly lifting himself on his lap, Kyungsoo waited as Baekhyun produced a lube from his bedside drawer, slicking his fingers right away. He groaned when he felt the elder’s slim middle finger prodding against his entrance, his other hand kneading on the supple flesh of his ass. Soothing a hand on Kyungsoo’s side, Baekhyun shoved his finger knuckle-deep inside _him_ —setting up a rhythm, before adding a second one.

 

Kyungsoo keened as Baekhyun worked him open, nimble fingers grazing his sweet spot. _“I need you in me_ , _”_ he breathed out, cupping the elder’s face. “ _…now_.”

 

Withdrawing his fingers and immediately smearing the excess lube on the tip of his length, Baekhyun helped his boyfriend ride him. Kyungsoo groaned as he adjusted to the fullness, hands clawed on the elder’s shoulders.

 

Nipping on his lower lip, Baekhyun coaxed Kyungsoo’s lips to part; humming in satisfaction when the younger whimpered into his mouth as he sinks further down on him. He set up his pace, slowly bottoming in and out of his lover.

 

Kyungsoo’s soft _ah’s_ filled the room when Baekhyun _unhurriedly_ plunges into him, hitting his prostate without fail with every thrust of his pelvis.

 

“ _Harder._ ”

 

Obliging, Baekhyun shoved his _body_ up just as Kyungsoo descends on him— _efficiently bringing his boyfriend into the limits of madness._

Unbreaking of their contact, he rolled over, pushing the younger onto his back. Stilling for a sliver of moment, their breaths mingled as they basked in each other’s presence. Leaning down, Baekhyun pressed a light kiss over Kyungsoo’s eyes, moving down to do the same on his nose. Upon reaching further south, he captured his lips into a slow and gentle kiss—nipping on his upper lip before he delved into the _depths_ of his _mouth_ and his _body_.

 

“ _I. Love. You_.”

 

He whispered against his lips, punctuating each word with _slow_ , _deep_ thrusts. Pulling out _almost_ completely, Baekhyun’s breath catches on his throat when Kyungsoo _purred_ , clenching around him to hold him in place. Easing himself back into his boyfriend, he nosed his cheek.

 

 _“I’m here, my love. I’m not going anywhere,”_ he said softly, feeling the other relaxed.

 

Bracing his hands on either side of the younger’s head, Baekhyun gazed at Kyungsoo’s passion-laden eyes as he started to piston faster into him. Kyungsoo’s resultant breathy moans slowly became louder and a pitch higher—resonating inside the room and filling Baekhyun to the core.

 

When the younger circled his thighs around his waist, what little self-restraint Baekhyun possessed, _snapped_ — making his thrusts become erratic.

 

They shared another intimate kiss as they rocked on the bed, eager for their release. Tangling their hands together and pushing them above Kyungsoo’s head, Baekhyun draped his body over his boyfriend’s own—trapping the younger’s _anatomy_ between two sweat-slicked bodies, flushed in the warmth of passion.

 

When Kyungsoo tightened around him like a vice, Baekhyun’s cry for release came out as a low growl—shuddering as he climaxed _inside_ him.

 

Feeling Baekhyun throbbing _within_ him, Kyungsoo’s eyes screwed shut as the _agonizing_ pain and _ecstatic_ pleasure drives him into the brink of insanity. His whole being quaked with the force of his orgasm; his _now_ free hands clutched on the elder’s damp shoulders.

 

Baekhyun nuzzled his cheek as he collapsed on top of him. Soothing a hand over his back, Kyungsoo opened his eyes slowly, willing his tears away.

 

 _“The last time I’ve come so hard was during our field trip…”_ Baekhyun whispered, looking up to stare at his boyfriend.

 

Surprised from his sudden stare, Kyungsoo threw an arm over his eyes.

 

Lifting his weight off him and lying on his side facing him, Baekhyun gently pushed _his_ arm away from _his_ face. _“Now, who told me not to act shy when I’m around him?”_ he asked, holding his gaze.

 

Mustering up a small smile, Kyungsoo caressed his cheek. “ _Me._ ” Rolling onto his side, he skimmed his hand over the elder’s chest. “—but I’m _not_ being shy. I just feel so vulnerable right now.”

 

Getting up to take some wet tissues from his drawer, Baekhyun wiped the younger clean, doing the same with himself after.

 

“ _Maybe because it’s a very special day for you…”_ Lying back on his side, Baekhyun pulled the younger into his arms. “How I wish we could just laze around and cuddle all day long.”

 

Looking up at him, Kyungsoo’s lips stretched into a lovely smile. “ _Skipping classes wouldn’t be so bad.”_

Holding him tighter, Baekhyun kissed him on his temple. “When did Do Kyungsoo bend from being a model student?”

 

Weaving an arm around his waist, Kyungsoo kissed him on the pulse on his neck.  “…Ever since _you_ became my boyfriend.”

 

Tilting his chin up, Baekhyun pressed their mouths together, cupping his face afterwards. “You _bad_ boy…this is why I can’t resist you.”

 

 

♚

 

_11:45PM, May 12, 2011_

_“Hello? It’s me.”_

_“Oh? What’s the matter?”_

_“Uh… Can you come over? I need some company for tonight.”_

_“Okay, just give me some time. I’m near your place.”_

_“I understand. Sorry for calling this late.”_

 

_“It’s nothing. We’re friends, remember?”_

_“I know. I just…I just need someone who’ll stay here with me…I feel like_ dying _.”_

_“Hey, don’t you dare hang up on me. Wait for me.”_

_“I will wait.”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happened to be listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_g9WayRkR8) song and got carried away. ***This is supposed to be a complete chapter (i finished this chap last week and was planning to post within this week) but when i opened my draft, it had became corrupt TT (will re-write everything whenever i can...been dead tired due to work) spare me~

♚

 

 

_11:45PM, May 12, 2011_

_“Hello? It’s me.”_

_“Oh? What’s the matter?”_

_“Uh… Can you come over? I need some company for tonight.”_

_“Okay, just give me some time. I’m near your place.”_

_“I understand. Sorry for calling this late.”_

 

_“It’s nothing. We’re friends, remember?”_

_“I know. I just…I just need someone who’ll stay here with me…I feel like **dying**.”_

_“Hey, don’t you dare hang up on me. Wait for me.”_

_“I will.”_

 

Holding on the line, Jongdae hurriedly got inside Joonmyun’s car, fastening his seatbelt at once. “Let’s go, see Baekhyun. I think he’s drunk.”

 

With a nod, Joonmyun turned on the engine and drove right away.

 

“Byun Baekhyun, are you still there? _We’re coming_ ,” Jongdae uttered, putting the other on loudspeaker.

 

It took a couple of seconds before Baekhyun resurfaced back to the conversation. “ _We?_ I thought you’re alone?” he asked, voice going rough on the edges. “Wait, don’t tell me…Is _Joonmyun-hyung_ with you?”

 

Jongdae shifted on his seat, glancing at his boyfriend. “We’d just strolled around Sinchon-si,” a sigh then, “We’re about to head for my dorm anyway.”

 

After some static on the line, Baekhyun spoke. _“I-I’m sorry…I just don’t have anyone else to call.”_

 

Hearing his friend sound so small, Jongdae’s heart dropped. “ _Don’t be sorry. We’re here for you.”_

_*_

After parking his car, Joonmyun joined his boyfriend who’s already in the front desk of Baekhyun’s current apartment, filling in some visitor’s information.

 

 _“Byun, we’re here,”_ Jongdae spoke, walking towards the elevator with Joonmyun falling in step behind him.

 

“ _Did you get my room number?”_

“ _Yes, I did. I’ll end this call now.”_

Upon reaching the fourth floor, the two hastily stepped out of the elevator heading directly to the last room on the other end of the hallway. Pressing the door bell, Jongdae started to feel uneasy when he heard no response.

 

Few minutes later, the door swung open revealing Baekhyun in a messed up state — hair tousled, his black shirt stained of what seemed to be traces of liquor, which was proven right away as he was holding a bottle of an uncapped beer in one hand. The dim lighting in the hallway did not do much in hiding the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness in his face — _wearing down his features and adding more years to his actual age._

 

 _“God, what happened to you?”_ Jongdae blurted out, eyes widening in shock as he chanced a look at his friend. “You’d just transferred here and I can see that you’re _still_ not done unpacking,” he added, looking over Baekhyun’s shoulder — immediately clucking his tongue when he saw three empty beer bottles on top of the stack of unopened boxes. “Byun, it’s _barely_ a week after your birthday, but here you are drunk _… **again**_ ,” he reproached, unable to hide his disappointment. _“You do have a death wish, don’t you?”_

 

Letting the bottle slip from his hand and fall on the mat, Baekhyun flung his arms around Jongdae, burying his face on his shoulder as he broke down.

 

“’Dae, I miss _him…I-I_ _miss him so_ _much, I think I’m going crazy…”_ he stuttered, choking his words in between sobs. “ _I want to see him… touch him…hold him close to me…I want to sleep next to him. God, I need Kyungsoo…”_ Gripping the latter’s shirt tighter, he cried harder. “… _I need **him,** here with me.”_

Much too overwhelmed to even know what to say, Jongdae opted to soothe a hand over the other’s back. Joonmyun, who was taken aback as well, carded his fingers through Baekhyun’s messed up hair in an attempt to calm him down.

 

“ _I shouldn’t have let him go…I should’ve just asked him to stay_ …” he ploughed on, breath stuttering. “ _What should I do now? What if he already found someone else? I…I don’t think I can take it…I love him so much, Jongdae…what do I do?”_

Pulling back, Jongdae cupped the latter’s face in his hands. “ _Baekhyun, pull yourself together.”_

Shaking his head, Baekhyun fisted Jongdae’s shirt. “ _what should I do?_ _What do I have to do to win him back?”_ he asked with eyes glistening with fresh tears. _“I’m **begging** you. Please, tell me.”_

 

 _“_ Baekhyun… _please_ stop _._ Everything’s over between the two of you.”

_“_ No. _God,_ no _…_ why did he give up on me? Why _-”_

“It was _you_ who gave up on him _.”_ Jongdae blurted out, exasperated. _“Yes_ , he left you, but I don’t think he’s that selfish to leave you behind for his own good. _He loves you so much, Baekhyun…_ but _you_ seemed to forget that when _you_ ended everything. I know you’re hurting so much, but _he_ must be hurting just as well…”

 

“’ _Dae, that’s enough_ ,” Joonmyun cut in, holding the said guy on the arm. “Don’t rub salt into his wounds.”

 

“ _No_. He’s right, hyung,” Baekhyun spoke, letting his arms fall to his sides. “…I hurt the man that I love the most and now _…he’s gone.”_ Mustering a lifeless chuckle, a lone tear streamed down his face. “How could I **_dare_** forget _that?”_

 

Pulling him back into his arms, Jongdae soothed a hand over his head. “ _I’m so sorry._ I didn’t mean to blame you.” Noticing that the weight on his shoulder had become heavier, he pulled away, panic seeping through his nerves upon realizing that Baekhyun had passed out.

 

_“Yah, Byun Baekhyun! Wake up!”_

 

Stepping in front, Joonmyun immediately pulled the latter off his boyfriend, carrying him inside the room and laying him down the bed, afterwards.

 

“I never knew their break up would affect him _this_ bad _,_ ” Joonmyun uttered, staring at the sleeping figure from where he was seated on the bed. “…it’s taking _its_ toll on his body _.”_

Jongdae sighed once more that night, sitting on a swivel chair near the bed.

 

“I already offered him to stay in my dorm since I have no roommate, but he insisted that he’d like to live alone. He also told me that he’ll still be going back to Daechi-dong during weekends, so it’d be convenient for him that way.”

 

“So, he would still be paying for his rent _there_ despite living here in Sinchon?” Joonmyun asked, confused. “I don’t doubt his ability to pay, but isn’t it a hassle?”

 

Jongdae nodded. “He prefers that. He even told me that he left _their_ room untouched,” he narrated, combing a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “Seriously, he needs to let go _that_ place, if he wants to move on.”

 

Joonmyun reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Choosing to stay in a place that holds many of _their_ memories together…he clearly has **_no_** intentions of moving on.”

 

Looking up, Jongdae held his boyfriend’s gaze. “If breaking up hurts _this_ much, I don’t want to experience it.”

 

Cupping his face, Joonmyun gave him a peck on his cheek. “…I don’t think I could handle that much pain, either.”

 

 

*

 

 

It was just around three in the morning when Joonmyun awoke to the sound of some sniffing inside the room. Shifting carefully as to not disturb Jongdae who was sleeping next to him on the couch, he got up slowly.

 

Rubbing his eyes, he tried to focus on the figure on the bed, whose bedside lamp was left switched on. When his vision became clearer, his heart dropped when he realized that the string of soft sobs were _indeed_ from Baekhyun, who was curling in to himself — head buried on his folded arms over his knees, which were drawn close to his chest.

 

Unable to ignore the scene before him, Joonmyun stood up, draping his cardigan over Jongdae, before walking towards the other guy. Noticing his presence, Baekhyun looked up and stared at him with his red-rimmed eyes.

 

_“Hyung, I’m sorry…I couldn’t stop my tears from flowing.”_

Sitting on the bed, Joonmyun pulled the younger closer. _“It’s alright, I’m here. You can cry your heart out.”_

And with that, Baekhyun cried softly in Joonmyun’s arms.

♚

 

 

Looking at the face flashed on his phone’s screen, Jongin worried his lips. “Hyung, how are you? Are you busy? Am I disturbing you?”

 

“No, it’s fine. I was not doing anything,” Kyungsoo responded, smiling. “My English crash course is ending in four days. What about you? How are your subjects…and wait, shouldn’t you be in your class right now?”

 

Hearing this, Jongin chuckled lightly. If their years of friendship are anything to go by, trust Kyungsoo to worry over almost everything. “Some things never change. You _still_ get worried easily,” he said, easing his worrying lips into a smile. “It’s lunch break here. I’ll have my next subject in forty-five minutes.”

 

“Sorry, I forgot. Blame it on the time zone,” Kyungsoo uttered with a sheepish grin.

 

Shaking his head, Jongin smiled “It’s okay. For your first question, I’m taking some general subjects apart from Dance classes. Sehun’s my classmate here in K-Arts. We live in the same dorm alongside Yixing-hyung.”

 

“Oh, that’s great then… _but Yixing-hyung_? I thought he’s majoring in Music in Yonsei with Luhan-hyung.”

 

“He’s still majoring in Music but he also has a minor in Dance. He said that he wanted to try a different environment—well that is, being in a place away from Luhan-hyung.”

 

Kyungsoo knitted his brows, confused. “What happened? Did they fight or something? They’re like the best of friends.”

 

Jongin shrugged. “Both of them said that a little space would do them good. Yixing-hyung narrated that they’ve been relying too much on each other since they met up somewhere in China— _I don’t know where exactly_ —up to the day they arrived here in Korea.” The silence from the other man bothered Jongin. “ _Hyung, are you okay?”_

 

 “I am. I was just thinking that perhaps distance would help them rebuild their own identities…” Kyungsoo answered softly, lips curled up faintly. “Before I forget, how’s Sehun as your roommate? I guess something’s already brewing between the two of you.”

 

Seeing the amused smile on the elder’s face, Jongin blushed. “We’re friends. Nothing’s brewing—”

 

“— _yet_ ,” Kyungsoo filled in, grinning. “Come on, kiddo. You can’t be so sure you’re just friends, especially when you always see each other.”

 

“I told you, I’m not a kid anymore…and about Sehun, we’re _really_ just friends.” Jongin countered, mustering a pout.

 

 _“If you say so,”_ the elder conceded with a knowing grin. “By the way, how’s Jongdae and Joonmyun-hyung? I heard Jongdae’s majoring in Music at Yonsei, too.”

 

“That’s right. Although they are literally from two competing universities — as Joonmyun-hyung’s a Public Administration major in KU — they still see each other according to… _Chanyeol_.” Jongin immediately bit his lip upon realizing what he had said. _“I’m sorry_.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “We’re in the same circle of friends so we can’t avoid it,” he said with a small smile _but_ the flicker in his eyes tells Jongin otherwise. “…so, what course is _he_ taking?”

 

“Chemistry in KU.”

 

 “…W-What about _them_?” The question stumbled from Kyungsoo’s mouth before he realizes it.

 

“They’re…they have -” Jongin was unable to finish as the latter beats him to it.

 

 _“_ You don’t have to tell me,” Kyungsoo blurted out, balling his hands into fists when his chest began to tighten. “…it’s none of my business anymore,” he ended with his lips pursed into a thin line.

                                                                                                             

“It’s _supposed_ to be none of your business, but here you are, wearing your heart on your sleeves… _They’ve broken up_ ,” Jongin **wanted** to tell him, but says none of those when he noticed the paleness in the latter’s face.  “Perhaps it’s getting late there already. I’ll just talk to you some other day. _You should rest_ ,” he tells him instead.

 

“I probably should. Sorry for ending our conversation this way,” Kyungsoo uttered, lips curled into a smile, but his cheeks twitched slightly.

 

It’s Jongin’s turn to shake his head, trying to mask his worry with a smile. _“Please, don’t be sorry._ Take care. _”_

Kyungsoo nodded, logging off from his Skype account and subsequently closing his laptop.

 

Lying on his bed, he decided to scroll past his phone’s photo gallery. His eyes started to water when he came across dozens, _if not,_ hundreds of _Baekhyun’s_ pictures taken throughout their _almost_ three years of relationship.

 

A smile found its way to Kyungsoo’s lips when he saw random stolen photos of _Baekhyun_ dozing off to some documentary they were watching in class; of _him_ learning the art of cooking— _the hard way_ —whilst dodging oil prick; stolen pictures of _him_ sulking in front of the Namsan Tower when Kyungsoo pretended to be late for their date on Valentine’s Day when in fact, he came an hour or two earlier to prepare his event. Of _him_ crying during _their_ first anniversary together…of _him_ smiling…of _him_ sleeping next to him after a night’s passionate _lovemaking_ — and of **_them_** _,_ hugging and sharing chaste kisses, _under the heat of the sun and the caress of the cold moonlight._

 

Dropping his phone on the bed, Kyungsoo buried his face on his hands as his tears fall inevitably.

 

_“Baekhyun, I’m sorry.”_


	6. Interlude 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to cut the last part from the previous chapter to make this interlude. i reviewed the supposed-to-be next chaps and i myself was wallowing with the angst. sorry for the slow burn. /peace/

_December 24 th, 2008_

 

The spacious backyard of the Byun’s was filled with rustling noises of the surrounding trees, in addition to the grilling meat the Chairman was tending. His wife, along with their housemaids, was also busy setting up the table for lunch. It was already mid-winter but the winds were kind enough to allow them to prepare an outdoor feast.

 

“Baekhyun, what time is Kyungsoo coming?” The said guy’s mother asked, arranging the plates on the table. “Did you give him the right address? Perhaps they got lost or something.”

 

“He said they’re almost here. They just bought something along the way,” Baekhyun answered while bringing a plate with more meat to his father. “Mom, you know what? You sound _so_ excited. Do you want to see my boyfriend that much?”

 

Flustered at his son’s remark, the Chairman almost choked on a piece of meat he was eating.

 

“Hey Baekhyun, your father’s still not used to hearing you address Kyungsoo as your boyfriend,” Mrs. Byun responded, trying to stifle a chuckle. “Cut him some slack.”

 

“ _My bad_ ,” the young guy uttered, grinning sheepishly. “By the way, is hyung coming home?”

 

After flipping some pieces of meat over the grill pan, Mr. Byun faced his son. “He said he’ll be arriving this afternoon. He’s just finishing some things.”

 

Draping his arms around the latter, Baekhyun tucked his chin on his father’s shoulder. “Thank you, Dad.”

 

“…what for?”

 

“…For your concern for me and hyung, and for your effort in trying to know Kyungsoo better."

 

Putting his tongs down, the Chairman ruffled his son’s hair. “…So much for your theatrics, Baekhyun. I’m not only doing this for you or for him. It’s been a long while since I’ve done some _actual_ fatherly work.” Tapping the younger’s cheek, his mouth formed into a grin similar to Baekhyun’s own. “Hurry up, answer your phone. Perhaps, it is Kyungsoo calling.”

 

“Please excuse me.”

 

Seeing her husband and son from afar, Mrs. Byun smiled.

 

“Maybe _that_ boy possesses some kind of charm. I’ve never witnessed such peace within this household.”

 

A woman around her age standing towards her right, smiled. “Madam, are you referring to the young master’s lover?”

 

“ _Lover_? That sounds so traditional,” Mrs. Byun uttered with an amused smile on her lips while looking at the chief housemaid. “It must be a shock for you to know about his current relationship.”

 

Miss Jeong, the Byun siblings’ nanny before, chuckled. “I don’t know how to put it…but I think I saw right through Baekhyun when he was growing up.”

 

“You’re right. He always said there were plenty of pretty girls at his previous school but he never pursued anyone…that is, aside from the fact that he was _much_ younger then, although he’s just a high school student now.”

 

“It intrigues me how _that_ boy looks like. Young master kept bragging about him since the day he arrived home.” 

 

Crossing her arms, Mrs. Byun grinned. “He’s a beauty, I must say. He is also a well-mannered youth. He was raised properly by his parents.”

 

“ _And so was the young master,”_ Miss Jeong added.

 

 

Not that much later, Baekhyun came back with bags of fruits in one hand and bag filled with sealed plastic wares on the other. “The Do’s are here!” he cheerfully announced, with the guests appearing right behind him.

 

Stopping in their works and letting the maids take over, the Byun’s approached their guests.

 

“Good day, Chairman and Mrs. Byun,” Kyungsoo greeted with a polite bow.

 

“Sorry for the delay,” Mrs. Do uttered, apologetic. “I got tempted when I saw those grapes and apples in the marketplace. We just have to stop and buy.”

 

“No, you came just on time. Let’s go inside first,” Mrs. Byun said, leading the Do’s inside the house.

After he finished placing the plastic containers with marinated meats and kimchi inside the refrigerator, Baekhyun washed the fruits before handing them over to Miss Jeong. “Auntie, please prepare these for lunch. Thanks.”

 

“I got it,” the woman responded, smiling. “He seems like a fine young man to me.”

 

“I chose well, didn’t I?” Baekhyun asked, mirroring a smile.

“You did. Hurry now, join them. I know it’s _you_ who wanted to see _him_ the most.”

 

Biting his lip, Baekhyun quickly rushed towards the living room where everyone was already seated.

 

“What are you running for?” Mr. Byun asked, watching as his son takes his place beside Kyungsoo on the couch.

 

“Honey, I think the answer’s _quite_ obvious,” his wife blurted with a knowing grin on her lips.

 

Kyungsoo, not one for public display of affection, _especially in front of their parents_ , opted to give his boyfriend’s hand a quick and gentle squeeze. Baekhyun bit on the insides of his cheeks trying to stop himself from smiling _too much_.

 

“Say, why don’t you show the guests their rooms first so that they can put their things there?” Mrs. Byun suggested, looking directly at her son.

 

“…Can Kyungsoo stay in _my_ room?” Baekhyun asked all of a sudden, leaving the others stunned.  “Nothing will happen, _I swear_.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face quickly turned into a bright shade of pink and red at his boyfriend’s words, which didn’t go unnoticed by his own mother.

 

Mrs. Do cleared her throat, trying to shift the other’s attention. “I think it’d be fine. They’re used to sharing a room, anyway.”

 

“Well then, just show his parents their room, Baekhyun. You can show Kyungsoo _your_ room afterwards.”

 

“I got it, mom.”

 

Baekhyun led the couple to the guestroom upstairs, bringing Mrs. Do’s bags and placing them right away near the dresser.

 

“Thanks sweetie,” she said, smiling.

 

“You’re welcome, auntie.”

 

“Please go, talk to our son. Although it’s not quite obvious, he’s _so_ eager to see you,” Director Do uttered, mirroring his wife’s smile.

 

“I will.” With a bow, Baekhyun left the couple. When he got out of the room, Kyungsoo’s affectionate gaze and warm smile welcomed him, making him shut the door a _bit_ too loudly. “ _Sorry about that, auntie…”_ he voiced out from behind the door, mentally face palming after.

 

Kyungsoo covered his mouth, trying to suppress a chuckle.

 

 _“What’s funny?”_ Baekhyun blurted, pouting.

 

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo pressed his lips into a smile. _“_ nothing, I just find you cute. _”_

Holding his hand, Baekhyun lead his boyfriend down the hallway towards another flight of stairs.

 

 

“Is this your hyung’s room?” Kyungsoo asked, pointing at the door to his right.

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun answered, still holding the latter’s hand. “The next one’s our study and mini audiovisual room,” he added, gesturing towards the second door as they walked past the hallway. When they finally reached the last room on the floor, he opened the door, showing Kyungsoo his own personal space. 

 

Stepping inside, Kyungsoo surveyed the room. “It’s chic and at the same time, homey,” he uttered, stopping just in front of Baekhyun’s bed. “…just like _its_ owner,” he continued, facing his boyfriend.

 

Baekhyun seized the bag from Kyungsoo’s other hand, placing it on the foot of his bed thereafter. _“…And, we’re alone now,”_ he spoke a bit too softly that Kyungsoo almost missed it.

 

Reaching up, Kyungsoo rests his hands on Baekhyun’s face, moving inch by inch until he can clearly see the outline of the mole located just shy north in the corner of Baekhyun’s upper lip. Chancing a glance up, he finds Baekhyun’s eyes trained on _his_ own lips, which pulls a trigger on his heartstrings.

 

Tipping the older guy’s chin up, Kyungsoo leaned in, ready to capture Baekhyun’s mouth when a knock on the door startled the both of them.

 

 _“Kids, are you there? It’s time for lunch,”_ Mrs. Byun called out from behind the door.

 

 _“What the hell--,”_ Baekhyun cussed, a small whine rumbling at the back of his throat.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s reaction. _“Hey, take it easy. It’s your mother.”_

 

Jutting his lower lip into a pout, Baekhyun let out a sigh before answering. “We’ll be there in a minute, mom!”

 

_“Okay. Just hurry up and don’t make Kyungsoo’s parents wait.”_

“I got it.” Baekhyun managed to reply, trying to hide the dismay in his voice.

 

Cupping his boyfriend’s face, Kyungsoo placed a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, resting his forehead against the latter’s afterwards. “Stop moping. We’ll have all the time in the world tonight.”

 

Baekhyun’s mouth tugged up at the corners upon hearing the younger’s words. _“...I can’t wait for tonight to **come**.”_

Blushing from the latter’s insinuation, Kyungsoo lightly pinched Baekhyun’s nose when he pulled away. “When did our minds become so corrupted?” he asked with a lopsided grin.

“I have long lost my innocence from the very first day you parade into my life, Do Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun uttered bluntly, a hint of red painting his cheeks. _“I’m **thoroughly** screwed.”_

Taking the other’s hand in his, Kyungsoo led the two of them out of the room. “We’ll be **_really_** screwed if we don’t get out of here now,” he said, eyes twinkling with something Baekhyun couldn’t exactly pinpoint. “There are so many things that I’ve imagined to be doing with _you_ on _your_ bed.”

 

Baekhyun could feel the heat on his face spread quickly to his neck and chest at his boyfriend’s words. “I…I think that we should hurry and meet our parents downstairs,” he blurted in a haste, trying to clear his throat from an unknown lump.

 

 _“I think we should.”_ Kyungsoo nodded, silently walking down the hallway with Baekhyun in tow.

 

*

 

“What took you so long upstairs?” Mr. Byun asked, his gaze falling on his son’s flustered face. “Did _something_ happen?”

 

Noticing that his boyfriend had fell silent, Kyungsoo ushered Baekhyun to one of the seats around the backyard table, before occupying a chair towards the latter’s left. “Nothing happened, sir,” he answered in his stead.

 

The Chairman gave a nod, a hint of a smile showing on his lips. “Uncle will suffice, Kyungsoo,” he uttered, chancing a look at the lad and returning his nod of thanks before shifting his attention to his son. “Baekhyun, are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“I’m fine, dad,” Baekhyun responded, meekly. Lowering his left hand onto his thigh, he was surprised when Kyungsoo’s hand found his, intertwining their fingers under the table. Looking at their joined hands before staring up at his boyfriend, his heart fluttered all the more when the latter flashed him a smile of reassurance. “…I’m just glad that Kyungsoo and his parents are spending the holiday with us,” he added as if an afterthought, still holding the younger’s gaze.

 

“Well, you got your boyfriend to thank for,” his father blurted out, making Baekhyun whip his head towards him in disbelief and in shock.

 

“Did you just call Kyungsoo _my_ boyfriend?” Baekhyun asked, agape. “You _actually_ called him my _boyfriend,_ ” he repeated, not believing his own ears.

 

Nodding, the elder Byun grinned. “Yes, I did. It’s too early to call him your husband, since you’re not yet married.”

 

“Oh, dear…I thought I was imagining things,” Mrs. Byun chuckled. “Kyungsoo, you’re very likeable. Even the strict Chairman Byun approves of you for our son and to think that he had just come into terms with Baekhyun’s _preference_.”

 

Looking at each other, the Do’s smiled good-naturedly. “Our Kyungsoo is so lucky, then,” Director Do uttered. “Baekhyun, with things going smoothly this early, my wife and I would like to tell you…” he trailed off, staring at the other lad dead in the eye. “…welcome to our family.”

 

Feeling overwhelmed is an understatement…Baekhyun feels _more_ than that. His heart feels lighter as if some dead weight has been removed. Holding onto his boyfriend’s hand tighter, Baekhyun lowered his head when he felt his tears flowing.

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I’m such a cry baby,” he uttered, wiping his face with his other hand. “I – I just…I can’t believe this is happening,” he spoke softly, looking respectively at the Do’s then his parents. “When I confessed about my relationship with Kyungsoo _that_ night after the competition, I was actually shaking in fear. I feared that you would hate and condemn me, even denounce me as your son…but since I was in love with _him,_ I thought, _‘Maybe he’s worth a try’.”_ Shifting his gaze to Kyungsoo, his lips curled up. “And now, I’m glad I took that leap of faith. He’s worth every risk there is.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart wanted to leap out of his chest. His heart swells with so much love for Baekhyun… _so much_ that the thought of kissing him senseless had crossed his mind if only their parents were not in the scene.

 

Running his thumb over his boyfriend’s knuckles, Kyungsoo used his free hand to cradle Baekhyun’s face. _“Don’t cry,”_ he whispered in a soothing voice, feeling the spread of heat on the latter’s otherwise damp cheek against the palm of his hand.

 

“Honey, don’t you find them sweet?” Seulhyun whispered to her husband.

 

Taking a sip from his glass of water, Byun Seokho mustered a small smile. “I don’t know. This is new to me,” he responded while stealing glances at the two boys. “All I know is that they quite look good together, although I’ve never witnessed other same-sex couples. I’m getting goose bumps.”

 

With a chuckle, Seulhyun pinched her husband’s cheek. “I’ve always known you were a softie behind that cold exterior.”

 

“Please, don’t push it, Seul.” Succumbing to a grin, the Chairman turned his attention to their guests. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I feel like I’m watching some kind of romance movie with two boys as the leads,” Sooae uttered. “It’s unusual…that is, during our time, but with the newer generations, it has become tolerable.”

 

Holding his wife’s hand, Do Jinhyung nodded. “The world’s cruel to this kind of setup. As their parents, the least we could do is to support them, though it may be difficult at this point of time.”

 

The Chairman nodded his acquiescence. “The media will be in uproar if they knew about this. I don’t want to deal with bad publicity.”

 

“You don’t have to worry,” Kyungsoo blurted all of a sudden, retreating his hand from his boyfriend’s face. “Although it might be difficult for _us_ to keep things low, we’ll do our best not to taint both of our families’ reputation.” The air of confidence emanating through his tone made the latter’s father grin.

 

“Jinhyung, I think I can clearly tell who’s _in charge_ between our sons,” Seokho stated.

 

Mustering a chuckle, the former shared a grin. “Is it true, Kyungsoo?” he asked without preamble, making his son’s face redden in embarrassment.

 

“ _Dad_ ,” Kyungsoo uttered almost in a whine which made Baekhyun chuckle. “Let’s not talk about _that_ ,” he added, prying his food with his fork in his free hand.

 

“Perhaps you _switch_ roles,” a new yet familiar voice stated, rather than asked from afar, making the people around the table whip their heads to its source.

 

“Baekbeom, you arrived early!” Seulhyun blurted in delight, standing up and walking towards her older son. “Welcome home!”

 

The said man enveloped her mother in a hug, whispering, _“I’m here, mom.”_ Parting from the latter’s embrace, he looked straight into his father’s eyes. “I’m home, dad.”

 

Getting up from his seat, the eldest Byun neared him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Welcome home. We’re glad to have you here.”

 

Turning towards the table, Baekbeom grinned. “Won’t my younger brother give me a hug?” he teased, sporting that same smile Baekhyun is wearing.

 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun responded. “We’re too old for that, hyung.”

 

With a chuckle, the older allowed his parents to usher him into a seat on the opposite end of the Chairman, which is adjacent to Kyungsoo’s.

 

“So you’re Kyungsoo, my _brother’s_ boyfriend?” Baekbeom asked after addressing the said guy’s parents.

 

“Yes, it’s me.” Mustering a nod, Kyungsoo fought hard to eat his meal using his free hand.

 

Tugging on his other hand to get his attention, Baekhyun gave him a small smile. “ _Relax_ ,” he uttered softly, releasing Kyungsoo’s hand to allow him to eat properly.

 

Amused at the sight, Baekbeom chuckled softly. “You must be a good catch, if my brother’s happy state is anything to go by,” he remarked, stealing glances at the lovebirds while he had his meal.

 

“I’m not really sure about being a good _catch_ ,” Kyungsoo answers timidly, eating slowly.

 

Baekhyun poured lemonade into the latter’s glass before doing the same on his own. “He makes me happy and among others, he loves me, hyung…I couldn’t ask for more.”

 

Choking in his own drink, Baekbeom covered his mouth before trying to clear his throat. “Did you just quote Edwin McCain? Geez, you’re whipped, bro!”

 

“Watch your language, Baekbeom,” Seokho chided, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Sorry,” Baekbeom uttered with a sheepish grin. “But about earlier, is it true that you’re the _man,_ Kyungsoo?”

 

“I don’t quite understand,” the latter said, oblivious. “We’re _both_ men.”

 

Baekbeom chuckled. “You’re so innocent, my dear,” he remarked, shaking his head. “I mean, you know…the one who _tops_?”

 

Catching up, both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun choked on their food.

 

“ _Baekbeom_ ,” Seulhyun warned. “Not time for bedroom tales.”

 

Nodding curtly, said guy looked at Kyungsoo. “I apologize for my behaviour.”

 

“It’s alright. Your brother’s involved…it’s normal for you to get curious about his affairs,” Kyungsoo responded, sipping from his drink.

 

Fascinated with his level of maturity, Baekbeom offered a genuine smile. “You amaze me,” he praised, holding the latter’s gaze. “I think I like you already.”

 

Baekhyun accidentally dropped his fork on his plate, startling the others. “Sorry,” he uttered, bowing slightly. Looking at his older brother, he blurted out, “Kyungsoo’s off limits, _hyung_.”

 

Seeing the furrowed brows, weak glare and downturned curl of his brother’s mouth, Baekbeom chuckled nervously. Never had he witnessed this side of Baekhyun through all the years that they’ve grown up together.

 

“I didn’t mean liking your boyfriend in _that_ way,” he offers, voice soft. Experiencing this firsthand, he would never want to imagine crossing Baekhyun’s way when he’s _jealous._ “I just liked his maturity,” he added a beat after.

 

Stunned by Baekhyun’s sudden slight aggression, the whole table fell silent. When Kyungsoo pressed his thumb on the latter’s forehead, all tension seemed to break lose. He immediately pulled back after.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun voiced out, shoulders slumping. “I’m just dealing with too many emotions all at once.”

 

With a shake of his head, Baekbeom grinned. “You’re just responding to a possible threat to your relationship—as _weird_ as it may sound—so, it’s normal. You’re a teenager…it’s your hormones talking.”

 

“That was unexpected,” Seulhyun spoke, amused at her younger son’s display of jealousy. “He’s basically you when we were young, Seok,” she added, looking at her husband.

 

Chuckling shortly, the Chairman stared at the said son. “Baekhyun, no one’s stealing Kyungsoo away from you. No one will dare seeing this side of you.”

 

Baekhyun’s lips slowly shifted to a grin. “I bet,” he uttered smugly, immediately recovering from his initial embarrassment. _“He’s mine.”_

 

While the others laughed, Kyungsoo tried to hide a shiver when his boyfriend’s gaze was directed at him. He could tell his face is getting redder by the minute with how his skin seemed to be on fire. 

 

“Hey, you okay there, buddy?” Baekbeom asked softly. Kyungsoo is forever grateful for the distraction. “You’re basically sweating in the middle of winter.”

 

Nodding at the latter, Kyungsoo mustered a smile. “I’m just not used to public displays of affection.” Looking back at the man seated beside him, he sighed. “Your brother here is the exact opposite…he seems to love _attention,_ ” he accused without real malice to which Baekhyun chuckled.

 

“Who wouldn’t want to be Do Kyungsoo’s boyfriend…high school student extraordinaire?” Baekhyun answered confidently, his eyes flitting from the man next to him to his brother. “I want the whole of South Korea to know about _us,_ hyung.”

 

Byun Seulhyun cleared her throat after seeing her husband almost spluttering. “Hey there, lover boy, I guess your boyfriend’s not comfortable with that idea.”

 

Turning to his left, Baekhyun stared at said guy with slightly furrowed brows. _“Am I making you uncomfortable?”_ he managed to ask in a voice so soft, Kyungsoo almost strained to catch it.

 

When he lifted his gaze to meet his boyfriend’s, his insides started to twist upon seeing the dejection on Baekhyun’s face. “I…I just don’t know how to respond to your affection when we’re not alone.” Holding the _latter’s_ hand on his lap, he ran his thumb soothingly over _his_ knuckles. “That doesn’t mean I don’t like it when you say or _do_ things to me whenever other people are present.”

 

 _“Really?”_ With lips curled into a pout, Baekhyun held Kyungsoo’s gaze.

 

Nodding, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile. It never fails to amuse him how his boyfriend can be both handsome and cute, a teenager now then a child the next minute, how he can be happy then sad then back again to being a happy puppy he is. _Baekhyun must have been a puppy in his past life._ _“God, you’re cute,”_ he blurted out loud, unable to stop himself.

 

The table fell silent for the second time. They watched with amusement as the two teenagers’ faces turned into varying shades of crimson while avoiding everyone’s curious gazes.

 

Clearing his throat, Baekbeom tried to break the ice. “Well…that was _cute,_ ” he remarked with a small smile. “You guys are so _into_ each other that people around you couldn’t help but be fond of you.”

 

Basking in the moment, Baekhyun held Kyungsoo’s hand on his lap this time, mirroring the upward curl of his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“When I first knew that Baekhyunie was into boys, I was really shocked. Not that gays disgust me – _sorry for the choice of words, mom_ – but, I thought that a man with another man would be difficult. We know for a fact that guys tend to dominate…you know what I mean, Hyunie?” he added in a serious tone making the elders listen attentively.

 

Baekhyun nodded, holding his boyfriend’s hand tighter.

 

Taking a short sip from his own lemonade, Baekbeom continued. “I’ve known that Baekhyunie isn’t exactly fragile _physically_ …I’ve seen him fought with bigger guys when he was younger. My point is that, I’m afraid as to how he will become if he gave his heart to a guy like himself. Will he turn soft or will he get aggressive?” Turning towards his right, his lips curled into a grin. “But you know, Hyunie? I think you made a good choice. I may not have known Kyungsoo for a long time, but I can see from the way he looks at you, from his few words to his subtle actions…he’s a great guy. I don’t know what happens behind your _dorm room_ …” he trailed off, gauging his mother’s and Mrs. Do’s reactions. Deeming it safe, he went on. “…I have this thought that Kyungsoo will be the type of boyfriend who will indulge you but at the same time, put you in your place when needed. I didn’t study Psychology for nothing.”

 

Far too amused with his older son’s words, Seokho mustered a grin. “It turned out, you’ve matured greatly, Baekbeom. You beat me into giving my two cents on this issue…not that I mind,” he finished good-naturedly.

 

With a chuckle, the aforementioned responded. “I was rebellious in my teenage years, dad. I’ve learned the hard way when I was alone, studying overseas.”

 

“This is really a day to celebrate!” Byun Seulhyun uttered in glee. “Kyungsoo, you’re a blessing to this household.”

 

Kyungsoo lowered his head feeling the traitorous heat creeping to his face. “If it were not for Baekhyun, I won’t have the pleasure of meeting you here.” He was about to reach for his almost empty glass with his free hand when he felt soft pair of lips on his cheek that had stunned him into silence.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

Baekhyun uttered in the softest of whispers he could muster. When Kyungsoo turned to face him, he was met with the blinding smile he fell in love with not so long ago.

 

 _“I love you, too.”_ he managed to whisper back in his Baekhyun-induced haze, ignoring the cooing sounds made by their mothers. _“God, I’m in love with you.”_


	7. Interlude 002

Clearly pleased with _his_ words, Baekhyun bit on his lower lip hard enough in attempt to stop himself from wanting to kiss Kyungsoo right there and then. Realizing his _struggle_ , Kyungsoo smiled at him, mouthing softly a _“Later,”_ which had his stomach twisting in barely-concealed anticipation.

 

When they broke apart from their personal bubble, their faces heated up instantly when the people around them looked at them with utter amusement.

 

“Baekbeom was right…you’re far _too_ gone, Hyun-ah,” Chairman Byun remarked, a knowing grin back on his face.

 

“My son’s not any different, Seokho,” Jinhyung blurted out, making the whole table erupt into laughter.

 

 

After the eventful lunch, the youngest two proceeded to the kitchen.

 

“Are you going to make kimchi spaghetti later?” Baekhyun asked, helping his boyfriend in marinating kimchi in large bowls using his gloved hands. “I bet my family will like it.”

 

Kyungsoo turned sideways, returning a smile. “I hope so…” he trailed off, going back on his task. “I’ve never actually cooked for people other than my family…and you, and Jongin, too.”

 

Baekhyun’s hands stopped kneading at the mention of the name. “Did you always cook for Jongin?” he inquired, failing _terribly_ in masking his jealousy.

 

“I guess…I did _quite_ a lot.” Sensing the change in his boyfriend’s mood, Kyungsoo finished up quickly, transferring both his and Baekhyun’s share of kimchi to sealed wares. He removed his gloves then, throwing them on the trash bin before turning towards the left where the refrigerator was situated. “We’re really close to each other and I’ve always known Jongin as someone who has a big appetite, so oftentimes, I made food and shared it with him during middle school,” he continued, placing the sealed kimchi inside the lower compartment.

 

“That must be one of the reasons why he started courting you,” Baekhyun uttered suddenly, taking his own gloves off and throwing them. “I would fall for someone who’s sensitive to my _needs_ ,” he added, fixing his gaze on the Kyungsoo’s back as he made his way towards him. “I couldn’t blame Jongin for liking you...”

Standing up, Kyungsoo closed the refrigerator door. He released a gasp when he felt Baekhyun pressing against him, his arms wrapped around his torso.

 

 _“…_ but you’re _mine,_ now _,_ Soo _,”_ he whispered, nuzzling the younger’s nape. _“I have you all for myself.”_

 

Hearing the uncharacteristic low timbre of his boyfriend’s voice sent shivers along Kyungsoo’s spine. He took a shuddering breath, finding it hard to keep his desires at bay.

 

 _“B-Baek…not here, not now_ ,” he spoke softly, voice turning husky. _“Not in the broad daylight…”_ Turning around slowly, Kyungsoo’s heart beat rapidly when he saw his boyfriend’s dilated orbs.

 

 _“I’m not asking for sex,”_ Baekhyun uttered, closing in on the younger. _“I want you to kiss me,”_ he whispered, a beautiful shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

 

With his resolve crumbling down, Kyungsoo switched their positions so that the older had his back against the cool surface of the refrigerator door. He cradled Baekhyun’s face, inching closer with his eyes trained on his moist lips before locking their lips in a chaste kiss.

 

Pulling away, Kyungsoo leaned his forehead against the latter’s. “Was that enough?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, biting his lower lip. _“Do that again.”_

With a smile, Kyungsoo claimed Baekhyun’s mouth once more, snaking his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

 

While his left hand was on the younger’s chest, Baekhyun wrapped his right hand around Kyungsoo’s nape, occasionally tugging on the short hairs there and pulling a groan from the younger. Parting his lips, he allowed Kyungsoo to deepen the kiss, moaning openly when he suckled his tongue, nibbling on his bottom lip after.

 

When they heard an audible gasp, they immediately pulled away from each other, a string of saliva hanging in between their lips. Eyeing the intruder, their faces burned up furthermore when they saw Baekbeom standing dumbstruck at the doorway.

 

“Uh, I-I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to interrupt you…I-I just wanted to get some water,” Baekbeom stuttered, unable to erase the dishevelled look of the two guys from his mind. “I-I’ll just come back,” he excused lamely, starting to turn away.

 

“No hyung!” Baekhyun called out a little too loudly. “We…we’ll head for my room anyway. You can just get your water now,” he blurted out, sheepishly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, while Kyungsoo did the same.

 

“O-Okay,” Baekbeom nodded curtly, walking slowly towards the refrigerator where the two guys were originally where.

 

Grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand, Baekhyun quickly left the kitchen, speed-walking towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

 

Taking out some pitcher, Baekbeom poured himself a glassful of cold water, drinking it straightaway in one-shot.

 

“Damn, I’ve never thought I’ll see _it_ so soon,” he muttered, shaking his head, trying to will away the images from before. “I hope I won’t hear them when they actually do the _real thing_.”

 

“What do you mean ‘real thing’?” Seulhyun asked with her husband appearing behind her.

 

Not hearing their footsteps inside the kitchen, Baekbeom’s eyes widen. “When did you get inside?”

 

“Just when you were having a monologue…” Seokho quipped, taking a glass of water offered by his wife. “Why are you so flustered?”

 

“What happened?” Seulhyun added.

 

Taking a deep breath, Baekbeom pulled one chair from around the table and sat on it. “Truth is that, I walked in on Baekhyunie making out with his boyfriend…”

 

“What?”

“Really?”

 

The Chairman and his wife blurted out at once, looking at each other with surprise written all over their faces.

 

“Their bodies were so close together and Baekhyunie…my little brother was moaning!” Baekbeom narrated, rubbing his eyes roughly with his hands. “My eyes and ears are scarred…”

 

“ _M-Moaning_?” Seokho echoed, not believing his own ears. “What in the world…” he spoke, rubbing his temple.

 

Seulhyun crossed her arms, mirth written in her face. “Kyungsoo must be a great kisser.”

 

“Mom!”

“Wife!”

 

“What’s wrong about kissing? They’re boyfriends and they’re hormonal teens…it’s expected,” Seulhyun stated, being the ever-supportive and understanding mother she is. “If they make each other happy…in _every_ ways possible, then it’s good. I don’t see a problem.”

 

“Point taken,” the two men chorused, sighing.

 

Placing the empty pitcher near the sink, Seulhyun chuckled. “Our Baekhyunie has grown up. Let him explore his sexuality.”

 

“We could never win against your argument, mom,” Baekbeom remarked, grinning. “You’re indeed our resident psychologist.”

 

“Mothers’ know best,” Seokho added, mirroring his wife’s smile.

 

 

*

 

Locking the door behind them, Baekhyun led Kyungsoo to his bed. He sat down, bringing the other down with him.

 

“Well, _that_ was awkward,” he began, playing with his boyfriend’s hand. “I’m sure hyung had the greatest shock of his life.”

 

Kyungsoo used his free hand to comb through Baekhyun’s dark locks.  “Did you regret it? I mean, me kissing you?”

 

Baekhyun nuzzled _his_ neck, shaking his head shortly. “No, I actually wished we didn’t stop right then…I regretted pulling away.”

 

Tilting his boyfriend’s chin up, Kyungsoo captured Baekhyun’s lips, swallowing the pleased sound that had slipped past his mouth. Deepening their kiss, Baekhyun laid down, pulling him along with him so that he was hovering above him on the bed.

 

He hummed when Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair, feeling his nail scratching along his scalp. He let his hand roam on his boyfriend’s side relishing on the resultant purr he received.

 

_“Kyungsoo.”_

Nosing along his jaw, the said boy left fleeting kisses on Baekhyun’s cheek, stopping to suck softly on the skin behind _his_ ear. _“Tell me what you want, babe,”_ he whispered lowly against the latter’s ear, feeling his body shudder under his touch.

 

_“Make love to me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Will post one more interlude then the angst will resume. I'm deeply sorry for taking so long. Work's been weighing me down. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another angst-y ride /sorry/

_“Make love to me.”_

 

Kyungsoo woke up with a start. He sat up abruptly on his bed, feeling lightheaded from the change in position. Breathing harshly through his nose, he ran a hand against his rapidly beating heart through his sweat-matted shirt. Looking at his bedside table on his left, he watched his phone’s alarm went off at 4 o’clock, its white light illuminating the dark room.

 

Throwing off the covers, he stood up taking his phone with him, knees buckling as his legs were still asleep. Steadying himself with a hand on the bedside table, he took a lungful of air, slowly padding the short distance between his bed and the door. When he finally reached the kitchen, he found himself brewing some coffee despite himself.

 

Taking tentative sips, he waited for his call to be connected. On the third ring, the other guy picked up.

 

 _“Hello Kyungsoo?”_ Joonmyun uttered softly.

 

 _“Hyung,”_ he croaked as way of greeting, voice still thick with sleep. _“Did I call at a wrong time?”_

 

 _“No, my last subject had just ended. I’m on my way to meet to Jongdae,”_ the older answered, sounding patient as always. _“What’s up?  I believe it’s still hours before sunrise there…not that it’s unlikely for you to be awake early.”_

 

Putting his mug by the edge of sink, Kyungsoo leaned against the cold surface of the kitchen counter. “ _Sleep almost sounds foreign to me…”_ he said with bitterness, heaving a sigh after. _“This is…it’s about Baekhyun.”_

 

Taken aback, Joonmyun swerved his car on the side of the road, feeling dread creeping upon him as he recalled last night’s events.

 

_“What about him?”_

 

Kyungsoo nibbled on his lower lip in thought. _“I keep thinking about him…it’s not like I’ve done anything to forget him but he’s…I’m…I can’t keep him out of my mind,”_ he admitted, almost breathless. _“I know Chanyeol’s there to take care of him, but I can’t help myself...I can’t stop worrying about him.”_

 

Joonmyun faltered. It pained him to see his friends broke up but it is even more painful to witness them pining for each other.

 

 _“I actually have to tell you something,”_ he started, his knuckles going white with how strong his grip on the steering wheel is.

 

_“Is everything okay? Is he fine?”_

 

 _“Nothing’s been fine ever since you left Seoul, Kyungsoo,”_ Joonmyun blurted out, frustrated. _“Baekhyun was…_ is _a mess without you.”_ He narrated, chest constricting. _“He had been drinking himself to sleep. Jongdae and I could only do much,”_ he added, defeated. “ _He needs you.”_

 

Kyungsoo’s hands were shaking. He ground himself against the edge of the counter, accidentally knocking his barely touched mug of coffee into the sink, teaspoon clattering loudly in the silence. His grip on his phone hardened.

 

_“But he has Chanyeol.”_

 

 _“He isn’t you, Soo.”_ Joonmyun sighed. “… _he and Baekhyun…they’re over. Baekhyun called it quits on his birthday,”_ he recounted, driving back to the main road.

 

Kyungsoo felt terrible. He thought it was best to leave, to have his heart healed, but it seemed like he was wrong after all… _Very wrong._

 

 _“If I had the choice, I wouldn’t have left him,”_ he said, voice cracking as tears stream down his face. _“It was never my intention to hurt him but damn, I screwed up big time. Was I too selfish?”_

 

 _“I don’t know, Soo. You didn’t tell us your reason, but one thing’s for sure…both of you messed up. It was not your fault alone as he was also stubborn.”_ Joonmyun corrected him. When he did not hear any response, he started to panic, adjusting his wireless ear bud frantically. _“Are you still there?”_

 

 _“Hyung, I know it’s too late to tell you this but I’m…”_ Kyungsoo trailed off, sounding more broken than he was months ago. _“I’m sick. My heart’s barely holding…”_

 

 _“W-What do you mean?”_ Joonmyun asked, dread coming back full force. _“Tell me you’re kidding, I won’t be mad…Just tell me I heard everything wrong.”_

 

 _“I wouldn’t have travelled half across the globe if I was kidding, hyung,”_ he quipped without the usual mirth in his tone. _“Jongin knows about this.”_

 

Joonmyun’s breath was caught in his throat. _“But you’re not dying, right? Good lord, Kyungsoo, tell me you are not.”_

 

 _“If I’m lucky enough, I won’t.”_ Kyungsoo choked on a sob. _“Hyung, please take care of **him** … I wouldn’t forgive myself if something awful were to happen to him.”_

 

Releasing a shaky breath, the elder nodded though unnecessary. “ _I will…Jongdae and I will.”_ Parking his car on the side of the road across from Yonsei, he watched as his boyfriend dragged a reluctant Baekhyun towards the university’s gate. He slowly reached up for his face, wiping away the tears he didn’t know he had shed.

 

 _“…and hyung, don’t tell him about everything I’ve told you,”_ Kyungsoo added a bit later.

 

“Why?” Joonmyun found himself asking, watching Jongdae manhandled Baekhyun into the backseat of his car. His boyfriend then took his seat beside the latter.

 

 _“I’d rather have him hate me thinking I’ve left him for my own good, than have him even more broken when he learns about the truth…”_ a sigh then, _“I’ve caused him already so much pain as it is.”_

 

Kyungsoo’s good with acting strong but sometimes Joonmyun wishes he could at least share his moment of weakness with the person he holds dearest. _“If that’s what you want.”_

 

 _“Thank you. Good bye,”_ were Kyungsoo’s last words before a beep was heard on the line. Placing his ear piece on the dashboard, Joonmyun scored his boyfriend a look. “Where did you find him?” he asked, hoping for the latter not to notice the crack in his voice.

 

 _“I found him nose deep in his work in the library. Good thing he’s not anywhere else drinking,”_ Jongdae answered, ruffling the guy’s hair beside him good-naturedly. If he had detected anything strange, he didn’t show it in his face.

 

“I’d be drinking right now if you haven’t dragged me here,” Baekhyun blurted, not meaning to sound rude, but he’s had a tough week (not counting the months prior). _“I’m sorry,”_ he whispered a bit later, realizing his mistake.

 

Jongdae wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leaning against him. _“It’s alright. Where do you want to go? You said you don’t have classes until 12pm for tomorrow.”_

 

 _“I-I know that I just moved in yesterday but I…I want to go back to Daechi-dong. Can you drop me off at the subway station?”_ Baekhyun uttered, looking at Joonmyun through the rear-view mirror. _“Please?”_

 

 _“I can drive you there,”_ the eldest among them offered, his heart silently breaking when he saw the faintest hint of a smile on the latter’s lips. _“…To your old dorm, right?”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

 

After driving for almost half an hour, Joonmyun had his car on the familiar street in Gangnam-gu. He and his boyfriend followed Baekhyun towards the receptionist’s desk, waiting for him to finish some paper works.

 

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning,” Baekhyun said to the woman by the desk, smiling shortly before heading for the elevators.

 

Jongdae gave his boyfriend a silent look when he saw the latter’s knitted brows. “He knows what he’s doing,” he whispered, guiding Joonmyun towards the elevator.

 

As soon as they enter the dorm unit, a wave of nostalgia filled the couple’s senses. Several portraits of Kyungsoo were hanged on the wall of the living room replacing what Jongdae remembered to be paintings of various flowers and abstract things.

 

“Didn’t know you were into photography also…you actually draw?” Jongdae wondered out loud, touching a charcoal sketch of Kyungsoo in between two monochrome photographs.

 

Emerging back from his bedroom, Baekhyun’s lips curled upward in reminiscence.

 

“I’m an Engineering student…I can draw a _bit_. I actually like to sketch, but I’m not as good as _him_ ,” he narrated, letting his fingers linger against the smooth glass of the same portrait Jongdae was holding. “We _both_ like taking pictures…among other things.”

 

 _“He needs to see these,”_ Joonmyun uttered all of a sudden.

 

Baekhyun arched a brow in question. “Hyung, you said something?”

 

“Kyungsoo…he needs to see these,” the former repeated himself, gesturing to the portraits hanging on the wall. “Have you tried calling him?” he blurted out, frustration overwhelming him.

 

“No, I haven’t. I-I’m not sure if he still wanted to talk to me.” Dropping his hand to his side, Baekhyun’s eyes were downcast. “I’ve wanted to call him since the day that he left but I couldn’t bring myself to, knowing that it was me who drove him away.”

 

Jongdae pulled him on his arms, carding his hand through his hair. “Hush now. I wouldn’t want to see you crying again. He would be hurt if he sees you this way.”

 

“I won’t cry,” Baekhyun said, resolute, pulling away. _“Well, at least for tonight, I won’t,”_ he ploughed on, forcing a smile to appear on his trembling lips. He left the two in favor of working something out for dinner in the kitchen. “Is ramyeon okay? I don’t frequent the supermarket so my stocks are quite limited.”

 

“…Anything’s fine,” Jongdae answered, sitting on the couch in the living room along with Joonmyun. “Would you mind if I go through your albums here?” he asked, already picking one from under the coffee table.

 

“Feel free to browse anything,” Baekhyun called out from the kitchen.

 

Opening a mauve-coloured album, Jongdae’s mouth curled up upon seeing the contents. It consists of pictures taken during their high school, with various stickers and scribbles attached to each one.

 

“My best friends,” Joonmyun read aloud, looking at a wacky photo of Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol inside the Glee Club Office. “You’re all adorable.”

 

Turning the pages further, the couple chuckled at the pictures of Jongin and Sehun labelled as “The Dancer Brats.” They smiled when they came across ‘朋友’along with the pictures of Yixing, Luhan and Zitao. Joonmyun feels warm when he found his own picture which Baekhyun labelled as ‘My brother, my friend, our leader’ with a postscript that reads, “Don’t be full of yourself, Hyung.”

 

Halfway into the album, the pages were decorated with more post-its, each picture labelled with various dates and names of places that only Baekhyun and Kyungsoo would know the meaning of. The portraits earlier, in addition to the countless pictures of Kyungsoo inside the album definitely was enough answer as to how much Baekhyun values the said man in his life.

 

Baekhyun emerged from the kitchen, eyes raking over the photos on the album.

 

_“I’m a hopeless case, aren’t I?”_

 

 

**∞**

 

 

Taking a cab, Kyungsoo left from his brother’s apartment to attend the remainder of his crash course. When he arrived at the studio, he was hit by an unexplainable wave of disappointment when he saw Jason, the actual instructor instead of Kris entering the room.

 

“Sorry guys and girls if you’re seeing me again instead of my friend,” the man said playfully, looking over his class with a knowing look. “But Kris said he misses you folks,” he added, gaze landing on Kyungsoo, who quickly avoided his eyes. Grinning, he opened his net book and connected it to the projector. “So, let’s begin.”

 

 

 

The class ended a shy away after twelve. Kyungsoo packed his things, exiting the building hurriedly to avoid the usual rush hour. He was on his way to the nearest bus stop when somebody grabbed his arm, pushing him none too gently against the brick wall by the alley.

 

“Hey cutie, wanna have some fun with us?” a tan, muscular-built man slurred against his ear, making his hair stand on end. The said man reeked of something he couldn’t name of which had clogged up his senses.

 

“Let me go,” he hissed, pushing the guy away with all his might.

 

“What a feisty little Asian you got there,” another guy—this time, a fair-skinned one— crept beside the former with a sneer. The man was openly leering at Kyungsoo’s figure. “I wonder what’s underneath,” he whispered, cupping the poor victim’s face.

 

Kyungsoo briskly turned his face away. “Jerks,” he spat, seething.

 

With a snicker, the second man licked his lips. “I like him.”

 

Just when they were about to drag the young guy away, a click of a gun was heard.

 

“Hold it right there, boys!” a rough voice ordered. “Put your hands above your head!”

 

Doing as they were told, the two assailants let go of their victim as two police officers arrested them and escorted them to a patrol car.

                       

“Wh--How did you…” Kyungsoo couldn’t even get his question out.

 

A police officer in his mid-forties—the one who had clicked the gun—turned to face him.

 

“We’ve been following these punks for weeks now. There are a lot of street rats and thugs here, son. You should get going.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s our job,” said officer responded. “We’ll head first.”

 

Slumping against the brick wall, Kyungsoo let his head hang low.

 

“Hey.”

 

Slowly turning around, the said man’s eyes widened considerably upon seeing a familiar face. “Kris.”

 

The tall guy walked faster, taking bold steps toward the former before taking him into his arms. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, soothing a hand over the younger’s head.

 

Kyungsoo sighed in relief, relaxing against the other’s hold. “It’s okay. I’m not hurt,” he reassured, reaching up a hand to pat the taller guy on the back.

 

Pulling away, Kris watched as a small smile graces those full pair of lips.

 

“You’ve been saying ‘sorry’ an awful lot for someone who I met just a few days ago,” Kyungsoo quipped. “It makes me feel bad, you know.”

 

Kris scratched his nape awkwardly. “I don’t know…I’m so—”

 

“I’ll have you buy me lunch if you say that word again,” Kyungsoo cut in, grinning when the other man turned silent. _“Good.”_

 

“You’re beautiful. You should smile more often.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face heat up with the statement. Clenching his back pack’s strap, he looked everywhere else apart from the other’s eyes. “What brought you here?”

 

“I wanted to see you,” Kris answered straightforwardly, his gaze unwavering. “I went to the building but Jason told me you already left so I rushed out to find you,” he continued, hiding a hand inside his jeans’ front pocket. “I was worried when I saw the police car nearby…I thought something bad has happened.”

 

Kyungsoo breathed in deeply, trying to forget the terrifying incident. On his exhale, he looked up, coming face to face with the other man’s frown. _“Hey, I’m okay,”_ he reassured, his heart betraying his words.

 

“Come with me.”

 

Kris’ words left no room for discussion when he took Kyungsoo’s hand, leading him to his red GTA Spano. The younger was ushered to the passenger’s side, seat belt on and secured.

 

“Are you trying to kidnap me?” Kyungsoo asked while looking at the taller guy on the driver’s side. _“Kris Wu, answer me,”_ he uttered in fluent English which made the corners of said man’s lips pull up into a grin.

 

“I really love it when I hear you say my name,” Kris beamed. “About this thing…I’m not exactly kidnapping you per se. I just wanted to hang out with you.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. _“I’m tired.”_

 

For a moment, Kris felt guilty watching as a gloomy expression took over the younger’s features. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, swerving his car on the side of the street just three blocks from the tutorial center. “I know you had a bad day and I…I thought I could help you forget about what happened earlier. I was selfish. Sorry.”

 

“Impulsive, maybe…but _selfish,_ I don’t think so,” Kyungsoo found himself saying, feeling naked under the taller guy’s scrutiny. “…and what did I say about hearing you say ‘sorry’?” he uttered, looking away.

 

With his own lips tugging up into a gummy smile, Kris drove back into the main road.

 

“I know some place. Let me take you there.”

 

 

 

Any sorts of protest died in his throat when Kyungsoo realized they had reached the streets near Yale’s campus.

 

Kris parked his car on the side of the street across some French bistro, hopping off before heading to the passenger’s side to usher the younger out. “Shall we?” Kyungsoo followed him wordlessly.

 

The place was brightly lit with patrons filling the space. The both of them settled at the back booth, taking their seats across from each other.

 

Kris broke the silence. “I hope you like French. This one’s my favorite here around New Haven.” He then gestured for some waiter to get their orders. “What do you like, Soo?”

 

The pet name stunned him into silence. Kyungsoo spared a glance at the menu before looking at the waiter then back at Kris.

 

“The mac and cheese looks tempting,” he said meekly, looking away, unable to hold the other man’s affectionate gaze.

 

Putting down the menu, Kris gave the waiter a small smile. “Make it two…and please include one Onion Soup Gratin.”

 

“Noted, sir! It’ll be served in twenty,” the waiter blurted with a grin before leaving with their orders.

 

Kyungsoo shifted on his seat, restless. “Please stop looking at me like that,” he began, startling the other man.

 

 _“Am I making you uncomfortable?”_ With a frown, Kris held the younger’s hand which was on the table.

 

Kyungsoo stilled. He retreated his hand from the latter’s hold, standing up abruptly. “I’m sorry…I’ll just go to the restroom.” He left at once, not waiting for Kris’ answer. When he reached his destination, he sighed in relief to find the restroom empty despite the situation outside. Running some tap water, he washed his face, letting the coolness calm him.

 

The phone in his pocket vibrated. Pulling out his phone, he almost dropped the device when he realized who was calling.

 

**‘** **_사랑_ ** **~’**

 

Releasing a shaky breath, he closed his eyes, willing his tears not to fall. Fluttering his eyes back open, he took notice of the time on the screen, realization dawning on him that Baekhyun’s calling at past two in the early morning which meant serious business.

 

Taking his much needed air, Kyungsoo grabbed the edge of the sink with his free hand as he swiped his thumb over the screen with the other before lifting his phone and placing it against his right ear.

 

 _“H-Hello?”_ the warm voice uttered, almost sounding surprised. _“I’m not quite sure if my eyes and ears are deceiving me or not…I wasn’t expecting for my call to be answered.”_

 

Kyungsoo bit on his lower lip, fighting back a sob that wanted to break through.

 

_“…I’m not expecting a lot. I know it took quite long before I reached out to you and I’m not even forcing you to talk to me. After all, you must hate me.”_

 

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo badly wanted to refute the other’s assumption but his throat got locked up. He was hurt (still hurting, in truth) but hatred isn’t something he’d felt for Baekhyun.

 

_“…I know you must be busy but please, listen to me. You’re starting off at August, I suppose? I personally think Yale’s a great choice…but you do know how I’m bad at adapting to new environments even more so with different cultures. I can be sociable but I’m a low key introvert depending on the situation.  I managed high school in Seoul because I **had** you, Soo.”_

 

The implication that his existence was indeed important made a tear flow down his face.

 

 _“My life was never the same since that day you left me, Soo,”_ Baekhyun whispered, voice broken. _“I tried so hard to find my direction…put meaning to what I do, but I, I just can’t. I face each day hating myself for letting you go…for hurting you. The memories that I had with you is all that keeps me going.”_

 

The affection bowled Kyungsoo over, his unceasing tears blurring his vision.

 

_“…For the past months, I’ve never looked forward to waking up knowing you’re not here. The bed feels colder without you. Our home feels so empty without you, Soo.”_

 

The crack in Baekhyun’s voice made Kyungsoo’s chest constrict with the desire to hold the other man in his arms. The both of them longed for each other— _it’s unmistakable_ —but they had distance to keep them apart.

 

 _“I know it’s too late but I want to tell you, Chanyeol and I, we’re not together anymore. I ended everything because I couldn’t give him my heart knowing it already **belonged** to someone else,”_ he breathed out, wavering. “ _You still own my heart, Soo…it only beats for you,”_ Baekhyun confessed. _“Baby, I still love you.”_

 

The world started to spin around him and Kyungsoo stepped backwards, grounding himself against the wall.

 

 _“Baekhyun,”_ he breathed out, shaking. _“…you don’t know how sorry I am for everything. You deserve someone better,”_ he added, chest heaving. _“I’m not the one for you.”_

 

A choked sob tore through the line. “ _Soo, don’t do this…You’re the only one for me.”_

 

 _“Loving you hurts so bad…my heart can’t take it,”_ Kyungsoo whispered, not bothering to stop his tears from flowing. He slumped into the floor, the pain in his chest knocking him out. He kept his phone close to his ear, breathing ragged. _“It kills me but I…I still love you, Baek.”_

 

The next minutes were a blur for him—hearing but not actually comprehending the words spoken from the other line and barely registering the door of the restroom being opened with Kris’ worried voice soaring along with the thundering in his ears.


	9. Chapter 9

“We’ll head back now.” Jongdae stopped shortly in front of the elevator with Joonmyun beside him. Reaching out, he held Baekhyun’s hand. “I’m sorry, we couldn’t stay longer. Joonie and I both have morning classes for tomorrow,” he added, forehead creasing.

“It’s alright. I’m going to be fine…” _Alone_ — Baekhyun thought with concealed bitterness. _“Thank you,”_ he squeezed the latter’s hand back. Turning to face Joonmyun, he cleared his throat. “I…I’m planning on calling _him_ tonight, hyung.”

Joonmyun frowned. “Hey, if this is because of what I had said earlier, don’t do it.  Don’t rush things.” 

With a shake of his head, Baekhyun pulled away from Jongdae’s hold. “I won’t actually consider _this_ as rushing,” he answered, resolute. “…it took me long enough to do this and I need to get this out of my chest.”

Looking at Baekhyun’s eyes brimming with tears, Joonmyun stepped forward and engulfed the younger in a hug. _“I’m sorry.”_  

Baekhyun shook his head, stepping back and out of Joonmyun’s embrace. _“Don’t be.”_ He mustered a genuine smile. _“I love **him** and it’s not something I feel sorry about.” _ Saying it out loud made his resolve stronger.

Throughout the whole fiasco, Jongdae had never seen his friend this positively determined which reminded him of who Kyungsoo _is_ in his best friend’s life. “Let him do this, Joon,” he had a soft smile when his boyfriend looked at him. “They _need_ to talk.” 

Joonmyun nodded, relenting. “If you needed anything, just give us a call.”

“Will do,” Baekhyun reassured, watching the two enter the elevator. He immediately went back to his room as soon as the doors closed.  

 

Pulling out some of his notes on the desk table and turning his laptop on, Baekhyun started answering his coursework for the next day. If he were his old self, he would’ve just crammed for it a few hours before the deadline but when Kyungsoo _happened,_ the boy changed his ways for the better.  

 

> _“_ _Don’t you have assignments to work on?” Kyungsoo sat on his boyfriend’s bed, eyebrow lifted in curiosity.  When he combed his fingers through Baekhyun’s locks, the boy had fluttered his eyes close and leaned into his touch immediately._
> 
> _“I don’t feel like doing them, Soo.” Opening his eyes, Baekhyun turned his face briefly to the side to press his lips against Kyungsoo’s pulse on his wrist. “Cuddle with me?” He gazed up at his boyfriend’s brown orbs, searching._
> 
> _Kyungsoo leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. “Let’s do that later,” he whispered, pulling away. “Don’t put off for tomorrow what you can do today.”_
> 
> _Baekhyun’s mouth tugged up in the corners. Sitting up slowly, he pinched the younger’s cheeks lightly. “My ever diligent boyfriend going all Twain on me,” he teased, grinning._
> 
> _Unable to stop himself, Kyungsoo chuckled. “Baek, it’s Thomas Jefferson not Twain,” he had to cover his mouth to suppress his giggles._
> 
> _Flustered, Baekhyun lightly jabbed the other on the chest. “You know I don’t quite like world literature. Stop poking fun on me, Soo.” His bottom lip was jutted in a pout._
> 
> _Wiping the corners of his eyes and recovering from his fit, Kyungsoo cradled the latter’s face which had reddened in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I just can’t help it when you’re being this_ _adorable,” he tried to explain, tilting the other’s chin up so that he’s looking at him. “Sue me.”_
> 
> _Baekhyun felt his face heat up for a different reason. Kyungsoo has his way with words that affects him…greatly. “I’m doomed,” he muttered, moving to nuzzle the younger’s neck. “Your words make me feel… things,” he whispered, voice fading into a lower register._
> 
> _“Like what?” Kyungsoo asked, right thumb working soothing circles over his boyfriend’s nape. “You know you can tell me, right?”_
> 
> _Baekhyun buried his face further into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. “I feel ashamed for getting so worked up when it shouldn’t be the case right now,” he admitted, warm breath tickling the other boy’s skin._
> 
> _Kyungsoo pulled away shortly before he leaned in to meet his boyfriend in a chaste kiss, feeling Baekhyun’s smile against his own._
> 
> _“You’re a mind reader,” the latter whispered, carding through Kyungsoo’s soft, black hair._
> 
> _With a playful pinch to his nose, Kyungsoo grinned. “Your body language’s unmistakable.”_
> 
> _Baekhyun suddenly moved to straddle his lap, hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. “Can you blame me?” he spoke softly, resting his forehead against Kyungsoo’s. “I really want to cuddle with you.” His eyes had fluttered close once more._
> 
> _“_ _Let’s work on your assignment first, hm?” Kyungsoo circled his arms around his waist, gently rubbing his nose against Baekhyun’s own._
> 
> _“Alright,” the latter pulled away, standing up. He made his way towards his desk table where his book and notes laid open. “Be good on your promise, honey.”_ _“_
> 
> _Of course, I will, baby.”_

 

Baekhyun leaned heavily against the swivel chair, digging the heels of his palms over his eyes. He removed the notes stuck on the cork board one by one after he finished his mug of coffee. Getting up, he fetched his trash and his mug before he headed out to the kitchen to wash the dishes. 

Going back to his room, he got his laptop and sorted through his documents while he sat on his bed. He clicked a folder labelled _‘College Applications’_ and bit on his nail out of habit when he saw a file intended for Yale along with his other requirements. With a sigh, he closed the folder at once, turning off the device before putting it on the space next to him.   

Not giving his self the chance to rethink what he’s doing, Baekhyun picked his phone up, speed dialling number one on his contact list. He waited with bated breath for the call to get through, hands turning clammy with every second that passes by. Looking at his bedside clock, he mentally cursed himself for choosing the ungodly hours to muster up the courage to talk with his _ex_.  

When the seconds almost turned into a minute, his eyes started to water despite himself. _“Please take this call, Soo,”_ he whispered in a prayer, losing hope. _“Please…”_ he shut his eyes in his attempt to stop the tears from falling but to no avail. Just when he was about to give up, the ringing stopped and the telltale signs of someone breathing on the other line filled his senses.

 _“H-Hello?”_ he uttered, briefly looking at his phone’s screen before pressing the device back against his ear. _“I’m not quite sure if my eyes and ears are deceiving me or not…I wasn’t expecting for my call to be answered,”_ he was almost deflated.

 

With a sigh of relief, he ploughed on. _“…I’m not expecting a lot. I know it took quite long before I reached out to you and I’m not even forcing you to talk to me. After all, you must hate me.”_ The thought of Kyungsoo _hating_ him wounded him deeply.

 

He recounted on how things were different when Kyungsoo and him were still together—not missing the hitch of breath from the other guy despite the static in the line.

 

 _“…For the past months, I’ve never looked forward to waking up knowing you’re not here. The bed feels colder without you. Our home feels so empty without you, Soo.”_ His voice cracked as his tears fell in quick succession.

 

 _“I know it’s too late but I want to tell you, Chanyeol and I, we’re not together anymore. I ended everything because I couldn’t give him my heart knowing it already belonged to someone else…”_ His heartbeat was thundering inside his ears. _“You still own my heart, Soo…it only beats for you. Baby, I still love you.”_

 

 _“Baekhyun…”_ His own breath stuttered when he heard Kyungsoo’s voice. _“…you don’t know how sorry I am for everything. You deserve someone better…I’m not the one for you.”_

A sinking feeling hit him. “ _Soo, don’t do this…”_ he choked on a sob. _“You’re the only one for me.”_ The next words were something he wished he’d never have to hear from the said man.

 

 _“Loving you hurts so bad…my heart can’t take it.”_ Kyungsoo sounded like he was in deep pain and all Baekhyun wanted to do at that moment was to wrap his arms around _him_. _“It kills me but I…I still love you, Baek.”_

Baekhyun blinked back his tears. Hearing Kyungsoo say _those_ words back has his heart racing.  _“Baby, listen to me. We could work things out…let’s try again.”_ He waited for any response but all he heard was ragged breathing from the other line, making him panic. _“Soo, is everything alright?”_ _“_

 _I-I’m so, so sorry.”_  Baekhyun’s pulse accelerated in trepidation. Something bad _is_ happening and it’s eating him alive. He felt his bile rising when he made out an unfamiliar man’s voice calling for _his_ boyfriend’s name. _(Ex should be the right word but he’s hell-bent worried to correct his thoughts.)_

 _“Kyungsoo!”_ A rustling in the background then a dull thud reached his ears. Hearing but not seeing, what was actually happening made him fist the sheets in utter frustration. _“Hello? I’m sorry but now isn’t a good time. Try calling later,”_ the stranger’s voice had said into the speaker, frantic. _“I’m ending this call,”_ then a resounding beep was heard.

Chewing on his nail, Baekhyun fought hard to stop his hand from shaking. His phone slipped from his hold, falling soundlessly on the bed. His eyes started to hurt from crying but he couldn’t put himself to care. With a hand over his chest, he broke down, unable to fathom his fear.

 It was moments later when his phone buzzed with an incoming call. With trembling hands, he picked his neglected phone up. 

 _“Hyun?”_ the man spoke into the speaker, mildly rough with exhaustion. _“My son, are you alright?_ ” his father asked, voice softening. _“A thought just came to me and I wasn’t able to sleep afterwards. Your mother and I are both wondering about how you’re doing these days. You never called after graduation…after **he**_ _left. You didn’t even answer our calls on your birthday.”_

The reminder had Baekhyun sobbing into his own speaker. Worrying overtly was something his father was not used to doing, _not_ until after Kyungsoo came into the picture.  _Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo_ — he’s all he could think about right now.  _“_

 _D-Dad,”_ he sniffled. _“Please help me. I need to see him.”_

Seokho swallowed thickly. Baekhyun was never in any sort of romantic relationship before so he didn’t have the chance to give his son advice for love matters, let alone deal with heartbreaks. It never occurred to him that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun would breakup when everything seemed serious between _them_ despite the nature of _their_ relationship.  

 _“You’re still halfway through the semester and it wouldn’t end until your break in July,”_ he stated, redirecting the conversation. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling an incoming headache. 

 _“But he needs me now, I can feel it.”_ Seokho sighed. It wouldn’t be this difficult if he had not known Kyungsoo’s _condition_. _“Dad, what condition?”_ He realized he had said his thoughts out loud when he heard the tremor in Baekhyun’s voice. _“Is there something you’re not telling me, dad? Please, I need to know the truth.”_

To hear Baekhyun begging was hurting Seokho. _“Kyungsoo…had reasons,”_ he sagged against his chair, defeated. His gaze darted towards the wrapped portrait hidden in the corner of his study room. He heaved another sigh. _“Come home after your class today and I’ll tell you then.”_

 

**∞**

Kris began to tap a beat with his fingers on the table as he waited for his companion to return. He couldn’t help but be stunned as to how Kyungsoo had reacted to his flirting _._ Despite everything, he still finds the younger endearing. _“Maybe he’s the shy type,”_ he mumbled to himself, sipping his iced tea.

 

When their orders came, he started to worry. Kyungsoo was still out of sight. Leaving the table in favor of going to the restroom, Kris asked an employee to attend to their table. Upon reaching the area, he was left agape when he saw the younger on the floor, doubled over in pain.

 

 _“Kyungsoo!”_ He immediately ran towards the man, crouching down and helping him against the wall. The latter was breaking in cold sweat and one of his hands was desperately holding his phone while the other was fisted over the left side of his chest.

 

_“I-It hurts.”_

 

Wiping the tears on Kyungsoo’s face, Kris swallowed the lump in his throat. He gently retrieved the phone from the latter’s grasp when he noticed someone speaking. _“I’m sorry but now isn’t a good time._ _Try calling later,”_ he muttered into the speaker, his free hand undoing the first two buttons of Kyungsoo’s shirt. _“I’m ending this call.”_ He all but missed the gasp from the other person when he pulled the device away from his ear. Swiping his thumb over the screen, he realized who had called. _“Love,”_ his mind had supplied but the matter at hand was more significant. He put the phone in his jeans’ pocket.

 

“Hey, I need you to breathe, okay?” Kyungsoo nodded, his tears continuing to roll down. “Alright, take a deep breath. One, two, three, yes, you’re doing good…then release it slowly.” Kris went on with giving directions as he ran his hand on the latter’s shoulder down to his arm and right back up. “Do you have your medication with you?”

 

 _“B-Bag...front…compartment,_ ” Kyungsoo choked out, eyes shut and bottom lip bruised from being bitten. He looked _awful_ —Kris had to look away briefly to stop himself from getting carried away. Taking a calming breath of his own, Kris placed his left arm around the younger’s back with his other arm under the fold of Kyungsoo’s knees, scooping him up with ease afterwards.

 

“You should put on some weight,” Kris spoke softly, staring down at the bashful man in his arms. Kyungsoo’s otherwise pale cheeks were painted with the faintest of pink, making his heart skip a beat. Clearing his throat and averting his gaze, Kris made his way towards the door. “I’ll bring you to the hospital and I wouldn’t take ‘no’ as an answer.”

 

Kris’ tone was firm but deep down, Kyungsoo knew he meant well. With a nod, he silently nuzzled against the older guy’s chest, fisting his left hand over Kris’ shirt. _“I’m sorry this happened.”_

Walking through the restaurant, Kris held the younger closer, avoiding the scrutiny of the spectators. When he reached his car, he set Kyungsoo down, swiftly opening the door before letting the latter take the passenger’s seat. He fetched Kyungsoo’s bag from the backseat and retrieved some bottle of pill from the front pocket. His eyes widened when he read what was written on the label.

 

 _“I’ve got a heart condition,”_ Kyungsoo admitted, breathing shallow. _“It’s treatable though…or so the doctor says.”_ He was mustering a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

Opening the bottle, Kris got into a crouch in front of the latter. He allowed Kyungsoo to take a pill, watching him place it under his tongue. Instinctively, Kris’ left hand came up to rest on the latter’s right shoulder. “Are you feeling better?”

 

Kyungsoo gave a small nod. “Just a bit lightheaded but I’m used to it by now.” He closed his eyes and let out a shaky exhale. “I’m used to…feeling this _pain_.”

 

 _“You have suffered,”_ Kris whispered, taking Kyungsoo’s hand on his own. Pulling away, he stood up. “I’ll be back. I’ll just settle the bill.”

 

Seeing the same fondness in Kris’ eyes never fails to make Kyungsoo self-conscious. Looking away, he gave a nod, watching the other man walk away from the corner of his eye.

 

 

 

When he entered the restaurant to get his things and pay for their orders, Kris was interrogated.

 

“What on earth just happened? Is your boyfriend okay?” the woman at the cash register asked, genuinely concerned.

 

Kris felt his face heat up at the assumption. “He fainted from exhaustion, but h-he’s better now.”

 

Nodding in understanding, said woman gave him his card back after ringing his bill. “You should take care of him. He seems _fragile_.”

 

“I will.” His answer was out of respect but Kris knew he mean it. “Thank you.” He left the place with their orders secured in a bag in his right hand. As soon as he reached his car, he found Kyungsoo searching for something in his pockets.

 

“What are you looking for?” he went to the driver’s side, placing their food on top of the dashboard.

 

Kyungsoo stared at him, forehead scrunched up. “Do you have my phone with you? I did not recall hanging up before I almost passed out.”

 

Reaching for his own pocket, Kris retrieved the younger’s phone. “Here,” he held out the device to which Kyungsoo got back quickly. “The one you were on the phone with…who was he?” Kris asked, feigning ignorance.

 

 _“Baekhyun,”_ Pressing his phone’s home button, Kyungsoo gazed at the man with crescent eyes and disarming smile. _“…the man I love.”_ A teardrop fell on the screen, washing the man’s face in a blur.

 

 

**∞**

“Before he went away, Kyungsoo brought _that_ portrait along with this letter.” Retrieving a neatly folded paper from one of his desk’s drawer, Seokho accost Baekhyun who stood frozen in front of a wrapped portrait standing in the corner of his study room.  “He meant to give you this as a birthday present but you guys _broke up_ so he left this here.” Taking hold of Baekhyun’s hand, Seokho gave his son the letter. “I’ll just go downstairs and talk with your mother,” he uttered, soothing a hand over his son’s head. “I’ll be right back.”

 

With his father gone, Baekhyun’s tears run down unhindered. Opening the letter, his eyes began to sting as he went through Kyungsoo’s words.

 

> _Baekhyun, my love,_
> 
> _I’m assuming you’re reading this letter when I’m already far away. I’m sorry, I was not brave enough._
> 
> _Everything changed when I met you. Before, I was used to doing things on my own, but when you came, you made me realized that I needed company more than friends could provide. My family always comes first but when you happened, I started to hope you were part of my family, too._
> 
> _It did not take long for me to fall in love with you and when I realized that you felt the same, I was ecstatic…I never thought falling in love could make me feel complete._
> 
> _Not too long ago, I started dreaming about my future. I often wondered where I would live, where I would work or what life I’d be living and in every dream that I had, you were always there. Only then did I realize how much I wanted you to be part of my life._
> 
> _I left all of a sudden and I’ve hurt you. It breaks my heart even more because we part ways on a bad note. You never know how much I regret not telling you the truth. My heart’s breaking in all literal sense…I wish we had more time._
> 
> _Baekhyun, I loved you and I’ll always love you._
> 
> _Always,_
> 
> _Kyungsoo_

 

Baekhyun’s thoughts were whirling like a storm in his head. It did not help that his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. Slowly, with trembling hands, he untangled the knots of the rope that secured the fabric wrapped around the portrait. The moment the ties were released, the fabric fell soundlessly on the floor, unravelling a charcoal sketch. Baekhyun held back a sob when he realized it was a sketch of him from Kyungsoo’s birthday. On the bottom part were Kyungsoo’s handwritten words.

 

 

_To the man who shines brighter than the sun, the moon_

_And all the stars combined,_

_I love you…_

Looking back up to study the portrait, something glistened and it caught Baekhyun’s eyes. When he realized that a silver band was embedded into _his_ sketch’s finger, he was stunned to silence. Falling into his knees, he couldn’t stop his tears from coming.

 

It was several minutes after when his father came back with his mother. They were staggered the moment they saw their son’s state.

 

 _“What do I do now?”_ Baekhyun was shaking. Holding his left hand, he cried harder as he looked at the silver band around his fourth finger. _“He should’ve been my fiancé and we could’ve been engaged now…what am I supposed to do?”_ His eyes were ablaze with utter regret.

 

Seulhyun knelt in front of his son, wrapping him in her embrace. “It was not your fault. You did not know anything.”

 

“That’s the point, mom! I should’ve known…I should have had a clue,” Baekhyun blurted out pulling away, enraged. “I’ve let him suffer alone…I feel _useless_.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t Kyungsoo’s intention,” Seokho crouched down, mirroring his wife’s position. “Everyone has fears, Baekhyun. If it were you in his position, would you have the guts to share your burden with Kyungsoo?”

 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun looked up to level his father a gaze. “It would be difficult at first, I admit, but I’ll work to overcome that fear,” he responded quickly, surprising both of his parents. “Sharing one’s burden so that it’ll get lighter, being each other’s strength in times of weakness and acting as a steady support when the roads are rough, isn’t this what love is all about?” Baekhyun had never received any formal advice about dealing with relationships but he developed a sense of maturity after he met Kyungsoo. His parents were at loss for words.

 

“Kyungsoo’s far more important than any fears that I have,” Baekhyun spoke after a while. “I will do everything I can do as his _lover_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? I know. Sorry, I caught a cold and work's been crazy the past few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-beta'ed. X-Posted to AFF and Wattpad.


End file.
